HumanVampirE
by Xsaid
Summary: /NaruSasu/Sasuke, un vampiro con un oscuro pasado. Naruto, un humano extraño. Un internado que esconde muchos secretos. ¿Hay posibilidad para el amor? Descubre los misterios que se ocultan tras sus murallas...-Solo quiero… que esta tortura …termine pronto.
1. Aclaraciones

**Aclaraciones**:

Este fic es **NaruSasuNaru/ItaSasu **y otras parejas.

Los capítulos son narrados en primera persona empezando por Sasuke (es el prota) seguido por Naruto (el coprota). Los dos contarán lo mismo desde sus puntos de vista cuando estén separados.

* * *

**APARICIÓN DE: **violencia, incesto, gore, palabras malsonantes/vulgares, sexo o desnudos, drogas y discriminación. Como es un AU (universo altero) los personajes puede que tengan cambios de personalidad bruscos que pueden estar ocasionados por su pasado, etc.

* * *

**AVISO: **habrá lemons de todo tipo que se me ocurra; hetero, yaoi, yuri… eso sí, no serán de vital importancia y avisaré cuando se valla a efectuar uno. Si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**RESUMEN** _(puede contener spolier)_: Sasuke es un vampiro muy especial, hijo de un humano y una vampiresa, tiene dones y debilidades de las dos razas sin embargo no es un híbrido. Vive encerrado en su habitación desde el día en que casi devora a su hermano Itachi (que es totalmente humano). A causa de ello su hermano cambia y le mete en la escuela de dos clases donde acuden humanos y seres sobrenaturales a estudiar, con el objetivo de torturarle tanto física como psicológicamente.

Sasuke conoce a un humano que desprende un olor extraño y se enamora de él, pero su instinto le dice que ese humano es peligroso ¿Qué esconde?

Sasuke vivirá los duros días de escuela en los que no solo se verá torturado por su hermano, si no que todo lo que cree conseguir le traiciona y le hace daño. Vive en constantes pesadillas pero no culpa a la gente por ello, porque el _es_ un monstruo.

Naruto es un humano que guarda un secreto muy especial y está hecho todo un casanova. Tiene un pasado trágico y oscuro. Ingresó en la escuela por petición exclusiva del director que tiene un papel importante para él.

¿Cómo terminará esta historia? ¿Terminará Sasuke pagando por los platos rotos o por el contrario alguien le salvará? ¿y Naruto? ¿Qué será de él?

* * *

—**Solo quiero… que esta tortura …termine pronto**—

* * *


	2. Sangre

Estaba durmiendo a oscuras cuando Itachi me despertó, no sabía que quería pero igualmente no le abrí.

—**Ototo ábreme **—me ordenó el pesado de mi hermano desde el otro lado.

Me levanté perezosamente y me dirigí a la puerta con la luz apagada y abrí volviendo a mi cama, esperando a Itachi. Este entró en mi habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó a mi lado en mi cama. Se apartó el pelo azabache del cuello y me lo mostró insinuante. Por unos instantes sentí mis ojos teñirse de rojo, mis garras crecer y sentí mis colmillos impacientes, pero había hecho una promesa.

—**Sabes que no voy a beber **—le recordé con fastidio. Parecía no entenderlo.

—**Sabía que dirías eso… tómala** —dijo haciéndose una pequeña herida en el cuello con una de sus garras metálicas.

—**He dicho que no **—contesté girando la cara y dejando de respirar para no oler su sangre.

Mi familia es un tanto especial, mi padre es un humano y mi madre una vampira, o mejor dicho eran, ya que no están en este mundo. Una noche mi madre perdió el control y devoró a mi padre. Según dicen, la sangre de la persona de la que te enamores será la más deliciosa y la más peligrosa, ya que al ser tan dulce, es difícil controlarse y no terminar por devorar a esa persona. Al contrario que yo, que soy un vampiro, mi hermano es completamente humano. No sabemos cual es la razón pero es mejor así. Hubo una vez en que Itachi estuvo a punto de perder la vida; se estrelló con la moto. Yo lo vi todo, y fue ese el momento en que despertaron mis instintos, fue en el momento en que me di cuenta de que yo era un vampiro. Tenía doce años e Itachi quince. Cuando vi toda esa sangre delante de mí, algo en mi interior me empujó a tomar su sangre. Me agaché y bebí hasta que él casi pierde el conocimiento. Mis padres asustados, me alejaron de itachi, temiendo que tras haber probado sus sangre, le devorara. El día en que decidí que no iba a beber más sangre, fue el día que _casi_ devoro a mi hermano, hace casi cuatro años…

* * *

_Flash back _

Estaba como todas las noches esperando a que Itachi se colase por mi ventana mirando las estrellas, ¿Cómo sería poder salir libremente? Tenía ganas de salir al exterior ya que después de lo del año pasado me estaban manteniendo aislado de todo el mundo y no podía salir más lejos del jardín.

—**¿Me has echado de menos Sasu-chan? **—preguntó itachi desde el alfeizar de mi gran ventana.

—**¡Aniki!** —exclamé feliz— **¡hoy has tardado mucho!** —exclamé haciendo un puchero.

—**¡Sh! **—me callón entrando por la ventana.

Luego de estar hablando por un rato, mi hermano Itachi me miró sugestivamente. Después de todo yo no le quitaba la vista de encima a su cuello. Quitó la sudadera negra que traía para evitar que se manchase y nuestros padres lo descubriesen y yo me senté sobre sus muslos, él ladeó la cabeza y me tomó por la cintura apretándome a su firme cuerpo de modelo.

Con cuidado aparté las finas hebras azabaches de Itachi y me agaché rozando mi pequeña nariz con su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Se le erizó el vello y gimió bajito, lo suficiente para que yo le oyese. Besé cu cuello posando mis dulces labios por toda la superficie y abrí un poco la boca dejando entrever mis pequeños pero afilados colmillos. Saqué la lengua y lamí su clavícula, Itachi me apretó un poco más fuerte esperando la mordedura tan placentera que esperaba recibir. Cerré los ojos y abrí la boca todo lo que mi mandíbula me permitió y perforé con cuidado el cuello de mi hermano recibiendo un jadeo como respuesta. Comencé a tragar pausadamente, saboreando el gusto de su sangre humana. La más exquisita que yo había probado. Itachi cernió aún más su abrazo posesivo y yo hundí un poco más los colmillos causándole un gran placer. Le tumbé en la cama para mayor comodidad. Cuando llevaba unos segundos succionando su sangre, abrí mis ojos. Un hormigueo que no había sentido jamás hizo que mis sentidos se desarrollasen, pasé de ser una cría vampiriza a un vampiro; mis colmillos crecieron, se hicieron más anchos y fuertes, mis ojos cambiaron a rojo con la pupila rasgada, me crecieron las uñas convirtiéndose en garras y mi cuerpo se desarrolló de improviso, dándome la apariencia de un chico de diecisiete años. Todo ello en apenas unos segundos.

Seguía succionando y sentía los brazos de mi hermano más sueltos, su respiración era entrecortada y su corazón bombeaba rápido. Quería parar de beber su sangre pero mi mandíbula se negaba a responderme. Los brazos de Itachi dejaron de apretarme y su corazón empezó a latir lentamente, podía sentir como me estaba llevando su vida y lo peor de todo es que esa sangre era la más deliciosa en comparación con la demás. Pareciera que disfrutaba tomando su energía vital. Cuando quedaba ya poco para que el corazón de Itachi dejase de bombear, llorando como un niño pequeño, logré separarme de él, no sin desgarrarle el cuello. Mi madre debió de oler la sangre de mi hermano porque en menos de diez segundos se presentó en mi habitación. Yo estaba en una esquina, con la apariencia de adolescente, horrorizado llorando.

Itachi estuvo casi un mes en coma y cuando despertó, su personalidad había cambiado. Se había vuelto frío, orgulloso, malhablado, oscuro… no sé como describirlo, sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora me miraba con arrogancia y superioridad, no con dulzura y cariño. Ya no me llamaba Sasu-chan, ahora me llamaba ototo y siempre me hablaba con un deje de desprecio, si es que no me ignoraba. Yo sabía que él había cambiado por mi culpa. A las pocas semanas mi padre murió a manos de mi madre y esta luego se suicidó, dejándonos a Itachi y a mí solos en este mundo. Itachi me encerró en mi habitación, pero no le culpo. Yo _casi _le había matado. Yo _soy _un monstruo.

* * *

Itachi me había mantenía encerrado y le gustaba torturarme, de vez en cuando entraba en mi habitación y me ofrecía su sangre, otras veces simplemente venía a echarme en cara la muerte de nuestros padres. Me estaba preguntando que haría hoy cuando me soltó una noticia inesperada.

—**Ototo **—dijo fríamente— **vas a asistir a una escuela **—me anunció— mejor dicho, internado.

—…—me mantuve en silencio.

—**Dentro de un rato una sirvienta te traerá el uniforme y te dará instrucciones de lo que debes hacer.**

Después de decir eso salió de la habitación dejándome sorprendido. _"Una escuela…"_ pensé sorprendido. Al rato entró una sirvienta, era una joven de pelo largo negro y ojos blancos, por su olor deduje que era una Hanyu.

—**Bu-buenas noches Sasuke-sama **—saludó— **soy Hinata y me encargaré de usted a partir de ahora.**

—**Gracias Hinata-san **—contesté algo cohibido, sabía de la existencia de esos seres gracias a las historias que me contaba mi madre pero no esperaba encontrarme con ninguno— **¿eres una Hanyu?** —pregunté a pesar de saber la respuesta.

—**Así es y usted es un vampiro Sasuke-sama, y uno muy raro **—añadió abriendo las ventanas y las compuertas exteriores dejando ver la noche clara.

—**¿Raro?¿Por qué? **—pregunté.

—**Bueno, normalmente de la unión de dos seres de distintas especies suele nacer un híbrido, como lo soy yo, sin embargo Sasuke-sama, usted es un vampiro completo muy peculiar.**

—**¿A que te refieres? **

—**Sasuke-sama, por lo que me ha dicho itachi-sama, usted no bebe sangre, se debilita pero no muere y tampoco come porque le hace daño… ¡ah! y puede dormir**

—**¿No debería? **—pregunté.

—**No podría si fuese un vampiro completo, pero tampoco puede comer**

—**¿No será un problema que asista a un colegio? **—pregunté cambiando de tema.

—**No tendría porque, la escuela a la que asistirá cuenta con dos turnos, uno nocturno y otro diurno, además estaré yo para ayudarle, sí, también asisto a esa escuela. **—Hinata sacó el uniforme que debería llevar de una bolsa de plástico y lo tendió en la cama, sobre mis piernas— **Akatsuki, la escuela de humanos y seres naturales, claro que… los humanos no saben lo que somos en realidad.**

El uniforme era bastante ridículo para mi gusto. La chaqueta era de color blanco una camisa de color rojo oscuro, como el color de la sangre, con los puños vueltos y sujetos a la chaqueta con gemelos y botones con cruces góticas plateadas, en la espalda una espada con una enredadera del color de la camisa y el pantalón era de tijerilla de color blanco, también unos mocasines negros.

—**Puede elegir entre corbata o lazo rojos **—me dijo Hinata amablemente.

—**Creo que ninguno de los dos**

—**Tu cartera es esa de ahí, ya tiene todo lo necesario dentro, ahora solo hace falta hacer tu maleta** —dijo abriendo mi armario.

—**¿Cuándo entro a la escuela? **—pregunté ido mirando por la ventana. Hinata ya estaba metiendo cosas en la maleta.

—**Mañana** —me contestó haciendo que yo me sorprendiera, sin embargo no lo mostré físicamente.

—**¡Vamos alégrate! **—me animó la doncella— **¡dejarás de estar encerrado en tu habitación!** —_"Para estarlo en un colegio lleno de desconocidos" _pensé sin dejar de mirar por la ventana— **Mañana te levantaré pronto ¡que descanses!** —dijo marchándose con la maleta cargada de ropa.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata me despertó con la luz solar y un grito de alegría.

—**¡Arriba Sasuke-sama! ¡Hoy es un nuevo y genial día! **

—**¡¿Es que tú no duermes maldito fantasma?! **—gruñí tapándome la cara con el almohadón de plumas.

—**¡No! **—contestó alegremente cogiendo el almohadón y lanzándolo lejos de mi alcance.

Pero yo no me rendí y me tapé con la colcha la cara y todo el cuerpo visible.

Hinata tiró del edredón de plumas dejándome en ropa interior, cuando abrí un ojo para ver que hacía, la vi sonrojada mirando mi boxer.

—**Hello Kitty! —**esa palabra bastó para que se me subieran los colores y me tapara de nuevo con el edredón— **¡oh vamos Sasuke-sama! ¡levántese ya! ¿no querrá que llame a Itachi verdad? **—palabra mágica que hizo que me levantase de inmediato.

Cogí el uniforme y entré en el baño, Hinata me observaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entré en la ducha y me lavé bien a fondo con mi champú de olor a fresas. Era el que usaba mi madre _[C.S: si tienes algo que decirme vamos a la calle]_ Me puse el dichoso uniforme hortera, pero cambié algunas cosas como que no me abroché del todo la camisa roja y dejé los puños saliendo de las mangas de la chaqueta blanca, de la cual no me abroché ningún botón, y no me puse ni lazo ni corbata. El perfume que usé tenía un olor fresco que me hacía sentirme bien. Cuando salí del baño me fijé en que Hinata llevaba el mismo uniforme que yo pero en la versión femenina, la falda era larga hasta los tobillos pero su chaqueta era de bordes redondeados al contrario que la del uniforme masculino.

—**Estás muy mona Hinata **—la halagué, ella se sonrojó por mi comentario e hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

—**Gracias Sasuke-sama, a usted le queda muy bien el uniforme.**

Después de eso, una limusina nos transportó a Hinata y a mí hasta la escuela de mi hermano. El colegio tenía una verja a modo de puerta principal la cual daba paso al gran jardín de la entrada por donde caminaban numerosos estudiantes. Me fijé que algunos llevaban el mismo uniforme que nosotros pero con otros colores; la chaqueta y el pantalón negro, y la camisa roja. Con los mismos bordados horteras y en vez de una espada ellos llevaban una pluma en la espalda.

—**Esos son los alumnos de la clase diurna **—me informó Hinata viendo que miraba curiosamente por la ventanilla.

Llegamos a un gran edificio principal de arquitectura occidental. La fachada estaba adornada por las esculturas de numerosos ángeles, demonios y humanos, y en el dentro del marco de la gran puerta de madera, había una luna llena de color rojo. _"Desentona con la armonía de la puerta"_ me dije.

El cochero aparcó un poco más delante de la gran puerta y se bajó para abrirnos, primero salió hinata, luego yo. A pesar de mis gafas de sol, los rayos me molestaban. Pude oír los cuchicheos de las alumnas y de algunos alumnos también cuando me vieron. Indiferente pasé entre ellos hasta llegar a la conserjería.

—**Buenos días Anko-sensei **—saludó Hinata.

—**Buenos días chicos **—saludó ella a ambos.

—**¿Me puede dar la llave de la habitación de Uchiha Sasuke y apuntar que ya ha ingresado? **—pidió amablemente. La mujer me echó un vistazo rápido y pude oír como su corazón bombeaba rápidamente y se ruborizaba.

—**¿Eres tú? **—inquirió de forma absurda.

—**Sí **—contesté secamente haciendo que algunas alumnas de los alrededores suspirasen por mi y la conserje apartase la mirada con el pulso notorio.

—**Está en la misma clase que Hinata, aquí tiene su llave Sasuke-san **—dijo entregándome la llave. La tomé por inercia rozando levemente sus dedos aunque tuve cuidado, ella se mojó.

—**Gracias **—Hinata rió un poco por lo bajo.

Nos dimos la vuelta y salimos del edificio principal para montar en la limusina y poner rumbos a los dormitorios. Una vez dentro de la limusina me permití hacerle una pregunta indiscreta a Hinata.

—**¿Todas los humanos son iguales? **—pregunté

—**Es un vampiro inigualable Sasuke-sama **

—**Tutéame **—la pedí.

—**Eres un vampiro inigualable Sasuke, todo tú eres especial **—dijo divertida. Aquello me subió el ego.

—**¿A ti no te pasa? —**la pregunté con picardía, ella sabía a que me refería.

—**Si te refieres a los demás seres sobrenaturales, en cierta medida más sosegada, pero eso no quiere decir que tus encantos no nos seduzcan** —sonrió cómplice.

Pasamos por un puente y giramos a la derecha en la separación de carretera, en el lado izquierdo estaban los dormitorios diurnos protegidos por una muralla y un portero al igual que en los nocturnos, por seguridad supuse.

Bajamos y entramos en el edificio, también de estilo occidental, con un rosetón encima del arco apuntado de la puerta. Una vez dentro me fijé en la estructura del edificio. El suelo era de mármol blanco, paredes de color blanco con orlas colgadas de cursos anteriores, anuncios, etc. El techo era alto y cóncavo, con arcos de crucería de madera que sobresalían del mismo. Había unas grandes escaleras dignas del palacio de cenicienta con una alfombra roja en los escalones para evitar caídas, esta contaba con un descansillo a los muchos escalones y se dividía en dos partes, cada una hacia un lado en forma de o dejando una especie de mirador por el que entraban los rallos de sol que se colaban por la cúpula. Era bastante grande, de unos cinco o seis metros de radio. A los laterales de la escalera principal había una estancia de descanso con sillones y mesas de color negro. También había algunos tiestos con plantas y grandes ventanales que daban al patio de los dormitorios. Era precioso, quedé maravillado. Por suerte no mostré exteriormente mi cara de asombro.

—**Es precioso ¿eh? **—preguntó Hinata alardeando.

—**En demasía **—concordé.

Subimos por las escaleras y giramos hacia el lado derecho, como había supuesto tenía forma de o la planta de arriba y ambos pasillos se unían de nuevo al otro lado dando con unas grandes puertas abiertas que daban a otras escaleras y habitaciones. Subimos al último piso y yo metí la llave en la puerta numerada con letras, Sesenta y dos. Giré y me encontré maravillado con la visión de mi habitación. Moqueta blanca, paredes del mismo color y techo cóncavo con espejos. Una gran cama al fondo de la habitación con la colcha negra, justo en frente de la puerta y a sus laterales unas ventanas desde el techo hasta el suelo con puertas al balcón y cortinas riojanas. Una cómoda a los pies de la cama y en la pared derecha la puerta del baño. Bañera hidromasaje, cabina de aseo, lavabo, retrete y vidé. Al otro lado otra puerta que daba a un gigantesco armario. "Demasiado grande" pensé. Había una pequeña caja fuerte al fondo del mismo.

—**¿Te gusta? **—preguntó Hinata.

—**Es un tanto exagerado **—contesté.

—**Cuando escuches una melodía de música clásica dirígete a la puerta principal del dormitorio, yo te esperaré allí para ir a clase.**

—**¿Y qué hago mientras? **

—**Deshacer tu maleta, por ejemplo, también puedes salir a los jardines, ir al invernadero, al club de tiro con arco, al de equitación, al de fútbol…** —comenzó a decir los numerosos clubes—** o ir a la biblioteca que está en la planta baja.**

—**¿A qué hora empiezan las clases? **—pregunté.

—**A las ocho, la melodía suena media hora antes **—me contestó antes de marcharse

Lo primero que ice una vez que Hinata se hubo marchado fue meter la ropa de mi maleta en el armario, no llenaba ni la cuarta parte. No necesitaba más ropa, ¿para qué si nunca salía? Coloqué algunos objetos personales y el único libro que había leído en toda mi vida; Memorias de una Geisha. También coloqué en el baño mis cepillos y demás accesorios de aseo. Una vez todo listo, cubrí las ventanas con las cortinas y me tumbé en la cama a descansar.

Cerré los ojos y me sumí en mis pensamientos, miré la hora de mi reloj de mesilla y vi que tan solo eran las diez y cuarto. ¿Qué hacer hasta las ocho? Recordé que Hinata había mencionado una biblioteca en la planta baja del edificio. Me sentía algo débil por el ejercicio hecho el día de hoy, estaba acostumbrado a no moverme prácticamente de mi habitación y no había bebido sangre estos últimos años. Entré en el cuarto de baño y me aseé un poco. Me coloqué las gafas encima de la cabeza y salí de mi cuarto con destino a la biblioteca. Ahora que estaba solo y en alerta mi olfato podía detectar más olores que cuando entré. Podía oler demonios, medio demonios, medio fantasmas… pero ningún otro vampiro. Cuando ya iba por la primera planta mi olfato detectó un olor nuevo. Olía a humano y a algo que nunca antes había olído… olía muy bien pero mi instinto me advertía de que era peligroso. Era un olor único. También olía humanos. Estaban fuera del edificio. Lo suficiente cerca para que oyese sus murmullos pero lo suficiente lejos para no entenderlos. Busqué las puertas de la biblioteca pero en vez de encontrarlas encontré las puertas que daban al invernadero. Entré a echar una ojeada por curiosidad y allí vi todo tipo de plantas. Mi olfato me dijo que también se cultivaba comida. Pasé entre las plantas cuando oí la voz de aquellos olores, al parecer la gran concentración de olores del invernadero había inhibido mi percepción olfativa. Guardé silencio atento, estaba nervioso sin saber por que. Procuré distraerme mirando las plantas allí cultivadas y leyendo sus respectivas leyendas pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación.

—**¡Te lo dije dattebayou! ¡Ellos tienen más lujos!** —exclamó alguien entrando en el invernadero. _"Escandaloso"_

—**Baja la voz Naruto **—se escuchó pedir a una voz femenina— **podrían oírte y descubrirnos.**

—**Ya sabes como se puso Itachi-sama cuando nos encontró fumando **—dijo una voz masculina. _"Conocen a Itachi…"_ pensé. Poco a poco se acercaban a donde yo estaba. Me recosté contra un árbol de cerezo y fingí dormir.

—**Te queda muy bien ese uniforme Sakura-chan **—dijo la voz que correspondía al llamado Naruto.

—**¿A esa Sakura-fea quedarle bien algo? **—preguntó la otra voz masculina con retintín.

—**¡Mira! **—pensé que me habían descubierto por lo que me alteré un poco— **¡un árbol de cerezo! **—exclamó la tal Sakura.

—**¡Vamos a verlo dattebayou! **—exclamó la voz chillona.

Oí como sus pasos se aproximaban a mí y me llegó la oleada de olores gracias a la salida del aire acondicionado del invernadero. Eran dos humanos y el otro olor humano mezclado que me había puesto nervioso anteriormente. Abrí los ojos un poco y les observé entre las pestañas a través de los cristales de las gafas de sol. Eran, un chico de pelo corto liso y caído negro y muy pálido de cara inexpresiva, luego una chica de pelo corto rosa y ojos verdes y por último un chico pelopincho rubio de ojos azule y piel morena, todos llevaban el mismo uniforme que yo. Cosa que me extrañó ya que ellos eran todos humanos.

—**Sai mira **—dijo el rubio llamando la atención del moreno— **ahí hay alguien** —me señaló pero yo no me preocupé y seguí espiándoles.

—**Es verdad Naru-chan **—contestó la pelirrosa— **y es de la clase nocturna pero nunca antes le había visto…**

—**¿Estará muerto? **—preguntó el pálido _"No sabes cuanto_" amargamente.

—**No lo creo **—contestó el rubio— **seguramente estará dormido-ttebayou.**

—**Deberíamos marcharnos **—dijo la chica— **si se despierta y nos delata estaremos en problemas.**

—**Y más habiendo robado estos uniformes **—agregó el moreno. _"Con que era eso…"_ Cerré los ojos de nuevo ya que los tres humanos estaban ya a pocos metros de mí.

—**¿Pero y si le ha pasado algo? **—preguntó el chico rubio— **no podemos dejarle así dattebayou. **

Sentí a aquel chico muy cerca de mí. Naruto posó su mano en mi hombro y me zarandeó levemente con algo de cuidado. Ese chico tenía las manos algo más grandes que yo, deduje que sería algo más alto. Abrí los ojos con pereza despertándome de mi supuesto sueño y Naruto se echó hacia atrás esperando mi reacción junto con sus amigos. Me quité las gafas y pestañeé un par de veces mirándoles inocentemente _[N.A: después de todo Sasuke ha estado encerrado varios años…]_ Ellos me miraron sorprendidos y pude oír los corazones de ese trío. Iba rápido. Sobretodo el del rubio que me miraba con sorpresa.

—**Que guapo… **—oí susurrar a la chica sonrojada. Ellos no pudieron oírlo pero yo sí.

—**¿Dónde estoy? **—pregunté haciéndome el despistado para no levantar sospechas.

—**En el invernadero **—contestó el moreno. Yo bostecé con cuidado de no enseñar los colmillos y me limpié los ojos de las lagrimillas retenidas por el sueño falso.

—**¿Qué hacías aquí-ttebayou? **—preguntó un poco preocupado sin quitarme la vista de encima. Yo miré a mi alrededor y luego centré mi vista en él mirándole directamente a los ojos azules. El vello de mi cuello se erizó.

—**Matar el tiempo **—contesté volviendo a mi fachada indiferente.

—**¿Pasas aquí mucho tiempo solo? **—preguntó la chica en tono insinuante. El rubio se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño mientras que el moreno sonreía levemente.

—**Es la primera vez que vengo **—contesté sinceramente.

—**Eres nuevo… **—susurró el rubio.

—**Estás en lo correcto** —ellos se miraron aliviados.

—**Nos presentaré, él es Sai**—señaló la chica. Me comenzaba a marear un poco.

—**Encantado guapo **—dijo guiñándome un ojo. Entrecerré los ojos con molestia.

—**¡Sai! **—le regañó el rubio. Me dolía la cabeza

— **yo soy Haruno Sakura** —dijo ella con una sonrisa. Me quemaba la garganta. _"Hi-nata_" la llamé mentalmente

—**¡Y yo soy Naruto dattebayou!** —se presentó el escandaloso. "_Mi vista se nubla"_

—**Yo… **—balbuceé con el ceño fruncido. Sentí que mis fuerzas se desvanecían y se iban a otra parte mientras miraba los ojos asombrados de Naruto. Caí de rodillas a el suelo y abrí la boca jadeando.

—**¡Oe! ¡¿Estás bien?!** —preguntó Naruto. Comencé a toser violentamente cuando él se agachó y se me quedó mirando preocupado. "_Su olor…_" — **¡pedid ayuda! **—pidió Naruto.

—**Sí **—acto seguido sus amigos echaron a correr. Abrí la boca totalmente mostrando mis colmillos y babeando. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo me tapaba parte de la car.

—**¿Estás bien? **—preguntó asustado. Sentí como cambiaban mis ojos y los cerré con fuerza. _"Ahora no, ahora no" _me repetía internamente. Mis garras se clavaron en el césped pero entonces olfateé un olor familiar.

—**¡Hi-Hinata! **—la llamé como pude entre gruñidos. Ella me había oído perfectamente. Se aproximó a mí rápidamente y me abrazó tapando mi rostro.

—**¡Marchaos**! —Naruto no me quitaba la vista de encima— **¡Marchaos todos ahora! **—exigió

—**Pe-pero** —rebatió Naruto.

—**¡Iros antes de que llame a Neji-senpai! **—les amenazó.

—**Vamonos Naruto** —dijo Sai tirando de un brazo.

—**Sai… **—susurró.

—**Déjales Naruto, ella se ocupará **—dijo Sakura. En cuanto salieron del invernadero me sentí más cociente.

—**Sasuke, tienes que beber, no resistirás mucho más sin hacerlo **—el dijo Hinata.

—**Así… que para esto… me ha traído I-itachi… **—hablé entrecortadamente— **¡para obligarme a beber sangre! **—exclamé furioso atragantándome con mi saliva.

—**¡Bebe Sasuke! **—me ordenó preocupada.

—**¡No! **—me negué.

—**¡Sasuke! **—me regañó ella.

—¡**Lo juré! ¡no volveré a beber más sangre! **—grité llorando— **¡Nunca!**

—**¡Sasuke bebe! **—me pidió medio llorando Hinata— **¡Soy una Hanyu Sasuke! ¡No puedo morir! **—dijo esto último llorando.

—**No…** —susurré. Pero Hinata me había apoyado en su pecho y mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la base de su cuello. Oía su corazón perfectamente.— **lo prometí… no quiero que te ocurra como a… **—al decir esto último mi voz se quebró.

—**Sasuke… **—susurró ella.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me arrastré hasta su cuello. Podía sentir ya la sangre de Hinata dentro de mis venas. La agarré por los brazos fuertemente estando de rodillas en frente suya y con la mano derecha aparté su pelo azulado y la abrí un poco el cuello del uniforme. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que ella me esperaba ansiosa. Echó el cuello hacia el lado contrario de donde yo estaba y se inclinó un poco hacia atrás. Lamí la superficie que iba a morder para que los colmillos se deslizasen mejor y no hacerla tanto daño. Poco a poco la perforé y cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación. Comencé a succionar suavemente y sentí que Hinata pasaba su brazo izquierdo a mi espalda y con la mano derecha apretaba mi cuello para no dejarme escapar. Empecé a tragar suavemente pero en cuanto la sangre cruzó mi garganta hundí mis colmillos con fuerza y succioné con bestialidad. Ella gimió y su corazón empezó a bombear rápidamente. Se estaba excitando. Me recargué contra ella y la tumbé en el suelo sin dejarla escapatoria. Comencé a succionar y la cosa no parecía parar. Me veía perdido. Justo cuando creía perder el control, me sentí satisfecho y paré de golpe. Impresionado por mi autocontrol probé a tragar un sorbo más pero no tenía ganas. Salí poco a poco de cuello de Hinata y me levanté, sintiéndome renovado, con fuerzas y energía. La sangre de Hinata no sabía tan jugosa como la de mi hermano pero había calmado la sed de todos estos años. Ella estaba sonrojada en el suelo y agotada. Pareciera que acababa de tener un orgasmo. Después de unos segundos se levantó y me miró a los ojos con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—**¿Cómo te encuentras Sasuke? **—preguntó.

—**La verdad es que bastante bien **—contesté algo avergonzado.

—**¿Lo ves? A mí no puedes matarme **—sonrió.

—**Gracias **—ella me miró con cara interrogante— **tenía sed **—esbocé una sonrisa que ella contestó con otra. Me fijé es su herida y se me ocurrió una idea— **espera** —dije cogiéndola del brazo de nuevo y aproximándome de nuevo a ella. Su corazón se aceleró y se volvió a sonrojar cuando sintió mi lengua sobre la recién apertura. La lamí con cuidado y luego besé la herida— **ya está. Pronto cicatrizará.**

—**Gracias. Sasuke**

—**Tendremos que cambiarnos.**

—**Sí…**

Salimos del invernadero y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Yo después de ducharme y secarme el pelo. Puse la alarma a las siete de la tarde y me eché a dormir.

Sonó el despertador una vez y me levanté molesto a apagarlo, mejor dicho lo estampé contra la pared. Me puse el uniforme de repuesto y me subí el pelo. Después de haber bebido y dormido un buen rato, se me veía mejor cara. Cogí mi mochila y justo sonó la melodía de la que me había hablado Hinata. Era el Ave María de Bach. Por el pasillo me crucé con algunos alumnos que me miraban con curiosidad. Cuando llegué a la planta baja, según me había prometido Hinata, allí me estaba esperando.

—**Hola Sasuke ¿qué tal? **

—**Bien **—contesté secamente. Las chicas que me miraban lo hacían de forma lasciva e incluso algunos machos, otros simplemente con curiosidad, no me gustaba para nada.

—**Te presentaré a mi primo **—dijo Hinata. Se giró y llamó a un chico. Tenía el pelo largo castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta baja. Eso me recordaba a Itachi—** Este es Uchiha Sasuke **—me presentó a Neji. La mitad de alumnos no perdían detalle.— y él es mi primo y presidente estudiantil del turno nocturno, Hyuuga Neji

—**Encantado **—dije haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—**El gusto es mío **—dijo mirándome fijamente— **por lo que me ha dicho mi prima eres un vampiro muy peculiar…**

—**Neji-onisan **—regañó Hinata avergonzada.

—**¿Vamos a clase? **—pregunté cansado de estar ahí parado.

Caminamos los tres en dirección al edificio principal. Hinata le contaba cosas a Neji y este no la prestaba atención ya que estaba pendiente de mí. Yo intentaba ignorar lo que ocurría a mi alrededor pero me resultaba imposible. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había salido de esta habitación que todo para mis sentidos era fascinante.

Nuestra aula tenía la forma de un teatro romano. Yo me senté con Hinata en la últimas filas para no tener que soportar la mirada de los demás alumnos clavada en mi espalda. Entró un profesor peliplateado con media cara tapada; una mascarilla preventiva de gérmenes y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

—**Buenas tardes, este años tenemos con nosotros un alumno nuevo **—me miró— **¿podrías venir y presentarte? **—Me levanté con pesimismo y me dirigí hacia la pizarra. Bajando por las escaleras oí los comentarios de la clase y me puse un poco nervioso por hablar delante de tanta gente. No había tenido trato con nadie a parte de mi hermano estos últimos años.

—**Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke **—me iba a ir pero el profesor, que olía a humano, me miró para que dijera algo más— **y soy un vampiro **—cuando dije eso todo el mundo se sorprendió y yo miré a Hinata algo preocupado.

"_¿He dicho algo malo?" _la pregunté con la mirada. _"Solo están sorprendidos" _me contestó mentalmente. Yo la miré sorprendido. _"¿Me has hablado?"_pregunté como un idiota. _**"**__Sí Sasuke, podemos comunicarnos mentalmente porque has bebido mi sangre_" aclaró. Yo estaba bastante sorprendido, no sabía nada de eso, nunca me lo habían dicho. _**"¿**__Entonces oirás mis pensamientos?" _pregunté preocupado. _"Solo oiré lo que tú quieras que oiga y viceversa"__** "**__Ah.." _pensé aliviado.

—**Bueno ya te puedes sentar **—me dijo el profesor— **me llamo kakashi y este año seré vuestro tutor y profesor de Lengua y Literatura** —Regresé a mi asiento bajo la atenta mirada de varios alumnos— **Quiero que copiéis el libro que os tenéis que leer** —dijo escribiendo en la pizarra: Icha Icha Paradse volumen 1.

"_Al final de la clase te quiero presentar a un par de amigos míos" _me dijo Hinata _**"**__Deacuerdo". _Dicho y hecho cuando la clase terminó Hinata reunió a sus amigos y me los presentó.

—**Este es Aburame Shino**—_"Es un demonio insecto"_

—**Encantado **—dijo el chico de las lentes oscuras.

—**Igualmente** —"_No es muy hablador…_" pensé.

—**Este es Inuzuka Kiba **— _"Es un licántropo" _me dijo Hinata _"Ya decía yo que olía mal.."_ la contesté.

—**¡Hola! Este es mi espíritu: Akamaru **—dijo señalando el fantasma de un perro gigante blanco.

—**Sabaku no Gaara **—dijo señalando al pelirrojo. "Es el famoso _Shushaku" __"Su olor me resulta familiar" _pensé

—**Hola** —nos saludamos ambos.

—**Ella es Temari, la onesan Gaara**—_"Espíritu de las tormentas de arena"_

—**Encantada Kyukeski **—me saludó medio sonrojada.

—**Encantada Yure **—contesté.

—**Y él es el aniki de Gaara, Kankuro **—"_Es un zombi" __"Que familia tan curiosa…" _dije sarcástico.

—**Hola **—le saludé, el intentó comerme el brazo, es broma.

—**Saludos** —mientras hablaba desinteresadamente con los amigos de Hinata se me acercaron unos tipos.

—**Con que Uchiha Sasuke ¿Eh?** —me preguntó un chico con los dientes afilados.—** Yo soy Suigetsu, el es Juugo **—dijo señalando a un grandote que me saludó con la cabeza.

—**Encantado** —les saludé a ambos. _"¿Hinata?" _la pregunté. "_Suigetsu es un tritón y Juugo es Ira, si lo se…" __"¡¿Un pecado capital?!_"me dije sorprendido.

—**Hola Sasuke-kun **—me dijo una chica pelirroja con gafas en tono meloso— **yo soy Karin, soy reposeedora **—_"Quiere decir que ella es alimento para cualquier tipo de ser sobrenatural; almas, sangre, besos… nunca se le terminan"_— **Sasuke si no tienes ninguna podría serlo yo **—se ofreció.

—**Gracias pero ya tengo **—la rechacé amablemente. "_Para eso ya estás tú ¿no Hinata?" _pregunté en broma. _"Claro" _dijo como si fuera obvio.

En las siguientes clases se presentaron los demás profesores, los que me llamaron la atención fueron los profesores de arte; Sasori y su aprendiz Deidara (humanos). El de Física y Química; Orochimaru (demonio serpiente). El de biología: Kabuto (humano). Gimnasia: Gai (humano hortera) y el profesor de jardinería _[C.S: no se para que nos hacen aprender esto]_ Zetsu (demonio planta) _[N.A: Vulvasur!]_. Los demás profesores eran bastante normales; Matemáticas: Kakuzu (inmortal), Historia: Hidan (inmortal sádico) Filosofía: Sarutobi (humano), Inglés: Tobi (humano invisible) Natación: kisame (tritón) Equitación: Konan (demonio papel) Música: Tayuya (sirena de tierra) Cocina: Bola gorda (Gula), Tecnología: Nagato (demonio puro) Astronomía: Pein (zombi). Demasiadas asignaturas para mi gusto. Me he cansado de nombrarlas y creo que no se me olvida nada. Bueno, pues después de estar todo el día de palique con los amigos de Hinata y con los que me saludaron, volví a los dormitorios ya entrada la madrugada. Me quité el uniforme y me metí en le cama, la alarma estaba programada a la una del medio día. Ahora a dormir.

"_Sasuke_" me llamó Hinata. _"Dime" _contesté. "_El chico rubio de esta mañana ha venido a preguntar por ti_" me comunicó. Abrí los ojos de repente y me puse nervioso. "_Dile que puede subir si quiere_" Pasaron unos segundos y Hinata me contestó. "_Ya sube". _

Al poco rato llamaron a mi puerta.

—**Pasa** —dije alto para que me oyese. Por su olor supuse que estaba nervioso. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver al chico rubio. Iba vestido con unos pantalones cortos azules y una camisa naranja con una espiral en el pecho.

—**¿Cómo te encuentras? **—preguntó desde la puerta en un tono que no supe entender.

—**Bien, gracias **—contesté algo extrañado— **acércate si quieres **—le ofrecí al ver que dudaba. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para dejar que le viese la cara hablé de nuevo—**¿por qué has venido? **—le pregunté.

—**Estaba preocupado y… **—balbuceó nervioso. No me había fijado que tenía unas marquitas adorables en sus mofletes.

—**¿Y por eso vienes a las seis de la mañana? **—pregunté extrañado.

—**Bu-bueno **—balbuceó. Le hice un sitio en la cama y él se metió.

"_Otra vez ese olor…" _pensé aspirando su aroma ahora que estaba más cerca.— ¿**Cómo te llamas? **—me preguntó mirándome a los ojos, con la única luz del pronto amanecer.

—**Sasuke **—contesté. Él se sonrojó un poco— **encantado Naruto **—le sonreí. No sabía que había traído a Naruto a venir a mi habitación, no entendía su comportamiento pero tampoco me molestaba.

—**Dime Sasuke ¿te gustan las fresas? **—preguntó serio

—**La verdad es que no… **—susurré— **nunca las he probado**—Naruto sonrió.

—**Lo sabía**

—**¿Para qué has venido? **—le pregunté sin rodeos, él se incorporó y se puso sobre mí.

—**Creo que eso ya lo sabes Sasuke** —Nada más decir eso, Naruto se agachó y me besó en los labios. Yo tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión. No llegó a más, fue un simple contacto.

—**¿Po-por qué?** —pregunté sorprendido y confuso.

—**Sh, no estropees el momento **—me susurró en los labios sin dejar de mirarme— **te he estado esperando Sasuke**

Se volvió a agachar y a besarme, esta vez yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. "_No se porque ago esto… simplemente no me puedo resistir…" _pensé mientras sentía los cálidos labios de Naruto sobre los míos. Poco a poco Naruto fue haciendo el beso más serio, yo abrí los labios y dejé que nuestras lenguas se encontraran. Jugueteamos con cuidado de no tocar mis colmillos, _"Creo que él ya sabe lo que soy"_ pensé. Sentí el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío. Me gustaba sentirme atrapado y sin salida pero a la vez tratado con cuidado y cariño. Poco a poco nuestro beso se hizo más fogoso hasta que llegó el momento en que nos empezamos a devorar. Sin darme cuenta había mordido la lengua de Naruto y este se quejó, pero antes de eso pude probar una gota de su sangre. Deliciosa, maravillosa, explosiva, dulce, agria, caliente, llena de vida… me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda y sentí un calor en el pecho que no había sentido nunca. _"No… esto no puede estarme pasando"_ me llevé una mano al pecho y sentí que mi corazón latía levemente _"Esto no puede ser cierto…" _pensé desesperado _"No puedo haberme enamorado" _Naruto me sonrió y yo puse cara de no entender nada.

—**¿Ese ha sido tu primer beso Sasuke-teme? **—preguntó con retintín.

—**Sí… **—contesté avergonzado. Naruto sonrió aún más.

—**¡GANÉ! **—dijo gritando y saltando sobre mi cama. En ese momento me recosté un poco sobre la cama y percibí un olor también conocido— **¡Sai me debes doscientos pavos y un ramen dattebayou! **—dijo andando hacia la puerta que se habría dejando ver a su amigo— **¿Qué te dije Sakura?**

—**Eres un as Naruto **—ambos se besaron delante de mis narices. _"¿Qué que es esto?"_

Yo estaba en shock, ¿me habían usado como apuesta? Sentí un calor muy fuerte en mi pecho subiendo por toda mi espina dorsal y haciendo brotar lágrimas de mis ojos. Los tres chicos se giraron hacia donde yo estaba con caras sorpresivas, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar_."¡Sasuke!" _me llamó Hinata pero yo no podía responder. Miré los ojos azules de Naruto y vi una mirada de odio tremendamente intensa. ¿No tendría que ser al revés? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Traté de enfocar de nuevo la vista, las lágrimas no me dejaban ver y lo peor es que a pesar de mi cara dolida pero indiferente estas no paraban de salir. Cuando volví a mirarles, Naruto sonreía, sus ojos estaban de color rojo y su rostro se había endurecido. Sus compañeros seguían detrás suyos mirando la escena sorprendidos. Abrí más los ojos si podía. ¡No entendía nada!. _"¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata! ¡HINATA!" _grité interiormente al sentir como se desgarraba mi pecho.

—**¡Pip, pip! ¡Pip, pip! **—abrí los ojos de repente asustado, era la alarma del despertador. "_Solo ha sido una pesadilla…" _pensé apagando el despertador.

"_¿Por qué habré soñado eso?" _me preguntaba mientras me duchaba.

* * *

**Hanyu:** medio fantasma. Hijo/a de un humano y una fantasma o viceversa.

* * *

**Mikochan92:** aki voy con otra historia. lo siento no puedo evitarlo T.T

Espero que os guste esta historia tan rara XD

* * *

Sangre encerrada

* * *


	3. Sangre nueva

Esa mañana hacía muchísimo calor. Recuerdo que me desperté sudando y el cuerpo de Sakura a mi lado no mejoraba la situación.

Hoy nos habíamos ido a dormir a mi cuarto y habíamos mandado a Sai a dormir a la habitación de Sakura, después de todo era gay así que no habría problema. Las habitaciones, por desgracia son dobles. Algo lustrosas pero sencillas, claro que sin perder ese halo envolvente de elegancia occidental. Eso no pasa en la nuestra. La nuestra siempre está hecha un desastre, por más que Sakura se empeña en quitarme mi costumbre de dejar todo desordenado pero no lo consigue. Dos camas a cada lado de la habitación. Más o menos amplia y un baño completo sencillo que debemos compartir. Cada uno hemos traído cosas de nuestras casa así que ahora cuenta con una estantería con libros y fotos y varios póster guarros. A Sai le gusta mucho la música… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡ah sí! …Emo. ¡Arg! como los odio, los odio con todo mi ser. Sai y yo nos conocimos porque yo le pegué una paliza junto a mi grupo. Después de estar obligado por mi antiguo colegio a ayudarle en su aseo, etc., nos hicimos amigos, así sin más. Él me presentó a Sakura. Al principio no la soportaba, me parecía una niñita engreída y presumida, pero después de conocerla un poco, me di cuenta de que eso no era así. Llevamos casi tres años juntos y no va mal la cosa.

Como iba diciendo me metí en el baño y me duché rápidamente poniéndome el uniforme. Sakura seguía durmiendo tapada por la sábana. La dejé una nota y salí de mi cuarto dejándola ahí dormida. Referente a mi pasado no tengo mucho que contar a parte de que mis padres me mandaron a este colegio por mujeriego. Mi padre es empresario y mi madre enfermera así que no pasan mucho tiempo en casa. Siempre he ido a mi aire al margen de todo. Mi notas en la escuela media no eran altas ni bajas, del montón. Aunque siempre he sido muy conocido debido a mis constantes escándalos .

Cuando salí de mi cuarto, vi a Sai esperándome recostado en la pared contraria. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y fuimos a la cafetería a desayunar**.**

—**¿Qué tal la noche? **—me preguntó a los pocos pasos.

—**Como siempre, misionero, perrito, avión y poco más** —dije con una sonrisa picarona encogiéndome de hombros— **¿envidia-ttebayou? **—pregunté dándole un codazo.

—**Sí, envidio a Sakura por soportar a menudo inútil sexual** —dijo Sai

—**¡Eso no es verdad-ttebayou! **—exclamé a pocos pasos de las escaleras de caracol que bajaban a la segunda planta.

—**¿A no? ¿Y eso de que un día te quedaste dormido mientras lo hacíais es mentira? **

—**¡Estaba borracho dattebayou! **—exclamé medio sonrojado _"¿Por qué le cuenta Sakura esas cosas?" _me pregunté enfurruñado.

—**Sí claro… **—dijo sarcásticamente con su típica sonrisa falsa.

Hablábamos de vez en cuando mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería cuyas puertas de cristal translúcido se alzaban ante nuestros ojos. Le abrí la puerta a Sai y le hice pasar primero como si fuese una mujer, él me lanzó un beso. Si la gente de esta escuela no nos conociera, sin duda pensarían que yo también soy gay.

—**Valla mierda, no hay mesas -ttebayou**

—**Cuide su lengua jovencito **—dijimos yo y Sai imitando la voz de Iruka-sensei, nuestro tutor del año pasado. _[N: al cual tengo mucho cariño aunque no lo parezca]_

—**Ejem **—carraspeó una voz familiar, me volví lentamente y vi a Iruka detrás de nosotros con la cara forzada en una sonrisa y el goterón en la frente.— **Veo que hoy no habéis madrugado, Sai, Naruto, acompañadme un momento.**

—**Pero Iruka-sensei aún no hemos desayunado-ttebayou **—me quejé.

—**Y usted dice que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día **—dijo Sai.

—**Por que os lo saltéis un día no pasa nada.**

—**Se empieza con uno y luego se termina con anorexia, perdóneme si no deseo parecer un esqueleto Iruka-sensei **—dijo Sai con su típico tono irritante que molesta a cualquiera.

—**Iremos a su despacho después de desayunar ¿si? **—le dije al profesor castaño.

—**De acuerdo, pero como no aparezcáis antes de media hora, vendré a buscaros** —nos amenazó vanamente.

—**Que sí-ttebayou **—Iruka por fin se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería.

—**Por los pelos **—dijo Sai exhalando.

—**¡Si tú no has ayudado! **—le acusé mientras él se echaba a reír.

Por suerte unos alumnos de primer curso se marcharon y desocuparon una de las mesas del comedor. A la izquierda estaban las mesas de comida y a la derecha las mesas y bancos para desayunar. Tomamos unos cafés y un par de bollos y nos sentamos a desayunar. Al poco rato llegó Sakura.

—**Hola Naruto **—me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

—**Buenas Sakura-fea** —la saludó Sai recibiendo como respuesta un coscorrón.

—**¿Por qué no me has despertado? **—preguntó sentándose a mi lado con una bandeja de comida.

—**No quería arruinar tu sueño-ttebayou **—contesté de modo meloso sarcásticamente. Me dio otro beso tierno como respuesta y seguimos desayunando en paz hasta que tocó la campana que indicaba que debíamos partir hacia el edificio principal a dar clase.

—**No se si cada día adelantan la hora de clase o el tiempo pasa más rápido dattebayou **—susurré.

—**Eso es que ya estás viejo** —dijo Sakura antes de terminar de un trago su zumo de naranja.

—**No más que tú **—la contestó Sai. Y volvieron a la carga.

Ya me estaba empezando a cansar un poquito de que estuvieran todo el rato peleando a pesar de ser amigos. Sabía que Sai había estado enamorado de mí en el pasado pero se que ya lo había olvidado, si no, no me hubiera presentado a la hermosa Sakura-chan ¿no?

Caminamos con lentitud hacia el edificio de las clases, y yo dirigí mi mirada inconscientemente hacia los dormitorios de la clase nocturna. Su edificio parecía más majestuoso que el nuestro y estaba totalmente seguro que poseían mayores comodidades que las nuestras. Distraído en mis pensamientos no vi la limusina negra que casi me lleva por delante. Menos mal que mi amigo Shikamaru me había agarrado del brazo.

—**¿Tan dormido vas que no sabes por donde caminas, Naruto? **—dijo después de bostezar.

—**¡Bueno suéltame ya-ttebayou! **—grité. Nada fuera de lo común.

—**Mendokuse…** —susurró.

—**Buenos días Shikamaru** —le saludó Sakura. Este la devolvió el saludo con un levantamiento de mano.

—**Buenas chicos **—nos saludó Chouji comiendo todavía.

—**Hola **—contestamos todos.

—**Pues si que tardaste…** —dijo Shikamaru.

—**No encontraba el dinero para comprar el bentou del almuerzo **—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La conversación no me interesaba en lo absoluto y me sorprendí al ver que la limusina que casi me había atropellado tenía el símbolo Uchiha en el maletero_."¿Habrá vuelto ahora Itachi?" _prensé. Sakura me preguntó algo sacándome de mi empanamiento mañanero y entramos a clase. Allí estaban Rock Lee, Tenten e Ino hablando entre ellos.

—**¡buenos días! —**nos saludaron

—**¡Ah! Que mal… tenemos que ver a Iruka-sensei.. **—recordé de pronto— **ahora volvemos dattebayou.**

Eché a correr suponiendo que Sai me seguía. Los pasillos de piedra son fríos y no me gustan, tiene un aire demasiado… no sé, raro. Parece que son de otra época. Me reí de mis propias sugerencias. Me giré un momento y vi que Sai no me acompañaba, bueno, él se lo perdía. ¡Qué demonios! ¡¿qué se va perder?! ¿la regañina de Iruka-sensei? Por favor… gezZ. Subí los escalones de dos en do tropezándome por el camino. Con suerte salí intacto. Llegué en poco tiempo a las sala de profesores, aún faltaban unos minutos para que diese el comienzo de la clase. Llamé a la puerta del despacho de Iruka pero nadie contestó. Me sentí frustrado, ¿para qué demonios me hacía subir si luego no iba a estar? Dios que mono tengo, necesito un cigarrillo.

Bajé de nuevo las escaleras y luego me lo pensé mejor.

Abrí la puerta que da a la azotea y me asomé satisfecho. Anduve un poco y me senté en el muso exterior. Podía ver el suelo lejano desde mi posición.

Dios, estoy furioso y no se porqué. Entonces pensando en mis cosas recordé lo que le había comentado a Sakura hace un par de días ¿o fue hoy? Ni siquiera lo recuerdo… bueno al tema, mi cabeza es un lío y cambio enseguida mis pensamientos pasando de un tema a otro sin darme cuenta y luego me pongo furioso.

A ver por donde iba… ¡a sí! Los dormitorios nocturnos. Desde mi posición podría ver que eran algo más grandes que los nuestros y había un ¡¿invernadero?! Esto ya es la reostia…

Toco mi bolsillo y noto que llevo el Mp4 ¡genial! Ahora solo me falta un puto cigarrilo… me pongo los cascos en los oídos y le doy a play varias veces con fuerza. Está medio roto. Pronto comienza la música a fluir. Tengo un poco de todo: música dance, pop, rock, punk, heavy, neo-nazi… me decanto por el rock clásico y comienzo a escuchar una canción de Dark moor.

Joder el inglés se me da fatal.

Espero que este año nos toque Kurenai-sensei en la materia porque está… remuerdo los labios y luego suspiro. Todavía recuerdo el año en que vino a clase con una camiseta semitransparente. ¡Eso tendría que ser delito!

—**Con que aquí estabas… **—oigo que dice Sai, me giro y le veo acercarse— **te has perdido la primera hora.**

—**Me da igual-ttebayou**—contesto.

—**Pues la fea está que echa chispas.**

—**Sí, si…** —contesto sin mucho interés.

—**Naruto… **—oigo que se sienta a mi lado y saca mi salvación.

—**¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías tabaco dattebayou? **—le pregunto medio enfadado.

—**Se lo acabo de mangar a Asuma **—dice con una sonrisa clamada y cierra los ojos. ¡Dios! ¡como me pone cuando hace eso!

Tomo un cigarrillo y me lo pongo en los labios, lo enciendo con el mechero de gasolina que hay dentro del paquete, está medio gastado. Sai también toma uno y los dos permanecemos en silencio fumando y escuchando música.

Entonces veo que Sai lanza su cigarrillo y a mi me recorre un escalofrío la espalda. Oh, oh…

—**¡El primer día de clases y ya estáis haciendo de las vuestras! **—dice una vocecilla conocida. Mierda, es Kakashi-sensei.—** y encima fumando ¿es que no tenéis vergüenza? **—prosigue.

—**Tú siempre estás leyendo porno en clase y nadie te dice nada-ttebayou**—contesto mordaz mirándole fijamente al único ojo visible que tiene.

—**Es literatura constructiva **—contesta con la falsa sonrisa esa— **y yo soy profesor**

—**Pues yo soy rubio dattebayou**—contraataco.

—**Muy bien, os acabáis de ganar un castigo, los dos**

—**¡¿Qué?! **—exclama Sai que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

—**Lo que oyes, y no me vengas con la excusa ¡que es el primer día dattebayou! **—dice tratando de imitarme vanamente— **os quiero en la lavandería después de clases.**

Kakashi se gira y yo le hago un corte de manga. Sai mira la escena divertido.

¡como odio a ese tipo! Ahora solo falta que el director se entere…

—**Volvamos a clase dattebayou **—digo.

—**Por fin dices algo inteligente **—le doy un capón a Sai y vamos hacía la tortura fantasmal como yo la llamo, clase de psicología.

A parte de que Sakura me he regañado cuando he llegado y otras cosas banales, la clase ha sido un puto coñazo. Mientras Ebisu hablaba de la moralidad y paparruchas de las suyas, yo me he dedicado a meterle mano a Ino, la mejor a miga de Sakura y novia de Chouji. Aunque en realidad solo "salen públicamente" porque Ino perdió una apuesta.

Ah, no lo he mencionado. Ino y yo somos amantes. A mí me cae bien y está buena, y ella dice que la tengo grande así que asunto solucionado, lo nuestro solo lo sabe Shikmaru que nos pilló montándonoslo en su habitación y dijo que era demasiado problemático. Se mantiene neutral.

Ahora mismo se me están viniendo unas imágenes indecorosas a la mente con Sakura e Ino ¿podré montarme un trío con ellas? No sé que diría Sakura porque es un poco "puritana" pero Ino fijo que acepta.

Tal vez debería proponérselo a Tenten que tampoco está mal, pero como es muy amiga del cejotas…

Así pensando absurdeces se me pasó la clase volando. Y por fin llegó el ansiado desdoble. Es la hora de las optativas. Cocina, natación, equitación… ya he nombrado muchos.

Bueno el caso es que Sakura se marcha a cocina junto con Chouji y otros compañeros mientras que yo, Ino, y Sai vamos a natación. Aunque Ino y yo solemos faltar bastante… Creo que tengo una erección de solo pensarlo. Y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento Ino me dirige una de sus miradas de "nos vemos en las duchas" y se marcha hablando con Sai.

No sé donde va terminar todo esto. Yo quiero a Sakura pero… no me satisface y vale, me da morbo montármelo con su mejor amiga ¿y si esta es una guarrilla que culpa tengo yo? Solo obedezco mis instintos.

—**Luego nos vemos cariño **—me dice Sakura-chan.

—**OK —**la contesto.

Nos damos un beso largo y mojado y yo parto con una sonrisa traviesa a mi objetivo: las duchas de la piscina. Kisame ya está acostumbrado a que faltemos así que otro año más no creo que le importe. Sai se despide de mi con la mano y yo entro en el vestuario femenino como pedro por su casa.

—**Hmm **—gimo cuando noto la mano de Ino posarse ahí— **¿está un poco ansiosilla no? **—la pregunto con picardía mirándola a los ojos. Ella ríe coqueta.

—**Datte… llevo todo el verano sin esto… **—vuelve a presionar mi hombría y siento como va despertando.

—**Entonces dale una bonita bienvenida **—no suelo utilizar el -ttebayou en situaciones como esta.

—**Claro** —Ino me empuja hasta que choco con las taquillas y se arrodilla poco a poco rozándome con descaro. Parece una gatita y eso me pone mucho. Que sea así, descarada… además sabe donde utilizar la lengua.

* * *

_**—Aviso: lemon hetero—**_

* * *

Oigo el ruido de la bragueta y noto la mano de ino sacando mi miembro por la abertura. Es verdad, hoy no me he puesto calzones porque no me daba tiempo. Me recuesto un poco más y siento como los labios de Ino aprisionan mi glande juguetonamente, luego desliza su caliente y esponjosa lengua por la longitud hasta llegar a la base donde me muerde la piel aterciopelada que baja hacia el escroto. Mis piernas tiemblan levemente y jadeo ahogadamente. Abro los ojos y la veo mirándome con descaro y deseo mientras va lamiendo mi verga como si fuese un helado. Acerco mis manos a su cabeza y la indico lo que quiero. Ella obedece y entonces entrecierro los ojos cegado por el placer. Cuando creo que ya no puedo sentir más placer, ino me sorprende tragándose mi miembro entero.

—**oh dios Ino…** —gimo roncamente.

Estoy agradeciendo, tu experiencia, creo que es el mejor francés que jamás me hayan hecho. Y tú no pareces ahogarte. Bajo la mirada para observar como lo haces. Inspiras te la tragas, tus dientes aprisionan la base para después dejarme salir lentamente rasguñando todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a la cabeza. La sacas y expulsas el aire sobre la boca, sacas la lengua y das un par de lametones para volver a inspirar y comértela de nuevo. Estás tan concentrada que no te das cuenta de que te admiro. Siento mi final próximo y entonces te aviso.

—**Ino… **—susurró con el rostro agitado.

—**Vale **—entonces te la sacas y subes y me besas con pasión.

Es doloroso no llegar al orgasmo pero deslizo mi mano por tu espalda, luego tomo tus nalgas y las aparto, deslizo mis dedos y palpo tu caliente humedad. Estás cachonda, lo sé. Sería imperdonable haberme corrido sin darte antes a ti lo tuyo. Meto dos dedos y tú gimes en mi boca. Te frotas sobre mi erección mientras yo te penetro con los dedos. Parece que los cuatro se quedan pequeños.

—**Na-ruto… métemela ya **—pides. Y yo como buen amante te obedezco.

Te cojo por el cuelo y te llevo en volandas hasta el banco. Allí te sientas y me abres las piernas, suerte que las mujeres lleváis falda y ella usa tanga. Aparto la tira y cojo mi pene. Lo dirijo a tu vagina, tú mueves las caderas insístanlo a que te la meta. No nos desnudamos porque no hay tiempo.

Entro de una vez y gemimos a la vez. Me recargo sobre ti y tú apoyas la espalda en el banco, poniendo las piernas en mis hombros. Entro y salgo con frenética pasión. Tus jadeos son ahogados y mis exclamaciones silenciadas, nadie nos puede oír. Me gusta envestirte fuerte y lentamente, te mueves sobre el banco sin llegar a deslizarte y toco el cuello del útero que está blando. Abres los ojos y te agarras a mis fuertes brazos. Yo te miro superior, con una sonrisilla divertida. Empiezas a gemir y te da igual si nos escuchan, está llegando al orgasmo.

Acelero las penetraciones y siento tu interior contraerse. Siento un calor en mi entrepierna y mi miembro agitarse. Tus uñas se clavan en mi piel y yo me apoyo sobre ti totalmente quieto, derramándome dentro de ti.

Luego nos besamos lentamente, estamos cansados. Salgo de ti con mi miembro ya flácido y tu cierras un poco las piernas con cansancio.

* * *

_**—Fin del lemon—**_

* * *

—**¿Qué tal ha estado? **—pregunto

—**Maravilloso, como siempre **—la ayudo a ponerse en pie y la guío hasta las duchas.

—fin del lemon—

Yo me voy a los vestuarios masculinos y allí me desvisto y me ducho. Cuando estoy saliendo de la ducha me encuentro a Sai apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y expresión pacífica en la cara.

—**¿Qué toca ahora-ttebayou? **—pregunté con mi sonrisa tontorrona.

—**No voy a chivarme porque soy tu amigo pero no voy a traicionar a Sakura** —Genial, ahora Sai lo sabe— **debes dejar el adulterio para otro, no te pega **—me dice.

—**¿Y tú que sabes si me pega? **—le pregunté saliendo de los vestuarios y siendo seguido por él

—**Si me entero de que andas por ahí con otras, esa vez si que se lo diré a Sakura **—contestó con una mueca fría en la cara— **si la rompes el corazón… **—me dijo acercándose a mí— **te quedas sin hijos **—agregó con los ojos entrecerrados agarrando mis boulins (1)

—**Vale, lo capto lo capto **—me apresuré en contestar con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sai da miedo cuando se enfada.

—**Y ahora a la lavandería **—dice de nuevo calmado.

—**¿A la lavandería?¿Pero no toca tecnología con Tazuna-sensei ttebayou? **—pregunté mientras salíamos del recinto de la piscina.

—**Baka, hoy es el primer día por lo que solo hay las tres primeras horas **—contestó Sai.

—**Aaah, souka… **

Mientras íbamos hacia la lavandería hablamos del club al que nos apuntaríamos este año. Sai se apuntaría al de pintura y yo le dije que me cambiaba al de tiro con arco. Claro que no le dije que la capitana del club está de toma pan y moja…(2) cuando le pregunté a Sai por Sakura me contestó que ella iba a apuntarse a auxiliar de enfermería. ¿Tenemos de eso aquí? Yo, por lo menos, nunca he oído hablar de ninguna enfermería. Aunque ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido que Tsunade se pasee por ahí en bata. Es una mujer de mucho carácter y sin sentido del humor, se parece tanto a ella Sakura que a veces dudo que realmente no sean familia… Pero a mí no me engaña, en realidad Tsunade es una vieja cincuentona que se ha operado mucho y por eso aparenta treinta. Tiene buenas peras eso sí. Por cierto la conocí el año pasado que vino a sustituir la clase de Sarutobi cuando se puso enfermo. Por aquel entonces fue cuando Ichiraku me sirvió mi primer plato de exquisito ramen…

—**¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado o vas a pasar? —** la pregunta de Sai me sacó de mis cavilaciones

—**¿Cómo? **—pregunté sin entender.

—**¡Naruto, Sai! **—el grito de Sakura interrumpió nuestra plática— **¿qué estáis haciendo chicos? **—preguntó una vez que hubo llegado.

—**Pues Naruto y yo íbamos a la lavandería porque…**

—**¡Vamos a robar unos uniformes de la clase nocturna para colarnos en su pabellón e indagar ¿te apuntas dattebayou? **—interrumpí a Sai.

—**Hee… parece divertido demo…**

—**No te preocupes Sakura, si alguien dice algo le echamos las culpas a este dattebayou**—contesté

—**Pero…**

—**¡Venga ya! Iré yo solo dattebayou**

—**Demo..**

—**¡Vamos es el primer día de clases! Los profesores estarán tan ocupados que ni siquiera notarán que somos del otro turno **—dijo Sai.

—**Bueno vale… **—terminó cediendo.

—**¡Yei! **—grité.

Entramos en la lavandería que estaba abierta y como kakashi-sensei no estaba, pues tomamos los uniformes que dijimos que tomaríamos. A Sai le quedaba que ni pintado el uniforme blanco. Con la espadita, los bordaditos… reí un poco. Sin embargo a Sakura la hacía parecer más mayor y dulce aunque cuando abría la bocota lo jorobaba. A mí no me quedaba para nada, me desabroché un par de botones de la camisa roja y la chaqueta la dejé sin abrochar. Por supuesto los uniformes eran limpios, no somos tan cochinos ni estamos tan desesperados.

En relativo silencio nos dirigimos al edificio de la clase nocturna que estaba custodiado por Izumo, que por suerte debía estar hablando con Hakumo, el otro guardián. Pasamos por el arco de piedra y nos quedamos boquiabiertos con la fachada del edificio, si el nuestro era precioso el suyo era majestuoso.

—**Qué diferencia **—dijo Sai.

—**Os lo dije, además puedo asegurar que tiene muchas cosas pijas más que nosotros y eso que se supone que pagamos lo mismo-ttebayou… **—comenté.

Pasamos por debajo del rosetón y nos quedamos embobados mirando como era por dentro. Había cuadros con fotos de otros años, algún que otro feo y lujoso sofá por el pasillo… finalmente llegamos hasta la gran escalera del castillo de cenicienta y ahí nos quedamos, si subíamos para arriba seguramente nos encontrásemos con algún prefecto vigilando los pasillos. Entonces recordé que desde la azotea me había parecido divisar el invernadero. Me dirigí a una puerta de madera muy grande sin saber realmente lo que iba a encontrar.

—**¡Naruto no! **—me llamó sakura, pero hice caso omiso a su represalia.

—**Ya hemos visto que tienen alguna que otra cosilla más que nosotros pero es más aburrido **—comentó Sai— **esto está muerto; no se oyen risas, ni murmullos, ni ruidos, solo hay silencio**

—**Es un lugar tan maravilloso** —comentó Sakura.

Yo sabía que ellos tenían muchas más cosas que nosotros y las iba a demostrar. Empujé las puertas de madera encontrándome con el patio rodeado por un muro muy alto y a la izquierda de la puerta estaba al entrada al invernadero. En cuanto lo vi me puse muy contento porque podría probar que lo que decía era cierto. Me giré hacia Sai y Sakura que estaban paseando en torno a las mesas y los sofás raros y les llamé la atención.

—**¡Te lo dije dattebayou! ¡Ellos tienen más lujos!**

—**Baja la voz Naruto —**me regañó Sakura aproximándose a mí— **podrían oírte y descubrirnos.**

—**Ya sabes como se puso Itachi-sama cuando nos encontró fumando —**agregó Sai.

Les hice una seña para que me siguieran y entramos juntos al invernadero, Sai y Sakura pasaron delante y entonces me fijé que la falda era un poco más abierta que la de nuestro uniforme y le hacía ver el culo respingón.

—**Te queda muy bien ese uniforme Sakura-chan **—la halagué con una sonrisa tierna.

—**¿A esa Sakura-fea quedarle bien algo? —**sai se llevó un capón. Anduvimos un poco más entre las plantas y las hiervas cuando divisamos el gran árbol de cerezo al final del pasillo.

—**¡Mira! ¡Un árbol de cerezo! —**exclamó sakura, osea ¿que ahora si se podía gritar no?

—**¡Vamos a verlo dattebayou! —**sin saber porqué pronuncié esas palabras y antes de darme cuenta estaba corriendo en dirección al cerezo—**Sai mira, ahí hay alguien** —sin esperar contestación eché a correr en su dirección.

Cuando llegué me quedé sin habla. Allí, recostado en el tronco del árbol estaba el ser más hermoso que jamás había contemplado. Cabello negro azulino, tez pálida, labios finos… podía jurar que sus ojos debían ser preciosos pero no podía verlo debido a las gafas horrendas que llevaba. Un calor extraño embargó mi cuerpo y antes de darme cuenta comencé a hablar con Sai, eso sí, sin despegar la vista de aquel ángel negro.

—**Es verdad Naru-chan **—dijo Sakura una vez llegó a mi lado.— **y es de la clase nocturna pero nunca antes le había visto…**

—**¿Estará muerto? **

—**No lo creo —**contesté— **seguramente estará dormido-ttebayou.**

—**Deberíamos marcharnos —**aconsejó Sakura**—si se despierta y nos delata estaremos en problemas.**

—**Y más habiendo robado estos uniformes —**agregó Sai.

—**¿Pero y si le ha pasado algo? **—No sabía porque pero me interesaba ese sujeto— **no podemos dejarle así dattebayou. **

Sin pensármelo mucho posé una mano en su hombro y le zarandeé un poco. Estaba muy frío, seguramente había pasado horas en la misma posición. Se quitó las gafas lentamente con torpeza y nos miró desorientado. En cuanto esas orbes azabaches se posaron en mí me ruboricé sin sentido. Oí a Sakura farfullar algo pero no la tomé atención. Estaba demasiado empanado mirando a ese chico como para preocuparme de lo que ella dijese.

—**¿Dónde estoy? —**preguntó con voz angelical y con el rostro confundido. Parecía un niñito pequeño.

—**En el invernadero **—le contestó Sai. Me giré un momento a verle y comprobé que el chico era casi tan pálido como sai solo que su piel se veía algo translúcida y aterciopelada para que mentir. Ni siquiera tenía indicios de barba. Giré la cabeza y le encontré bostezando, con lagrimillas en las comisuras de sus afilados ojos.

—**¿Qué hacías aquí-ttebayou? —**pregunté preocupado. Menos mal que había dicho algo porque estaba a punto de cometer una idiotez, sí, otra.

—**Matar el tiempo —c**ontestó encogiéndose de hombros de forma distante.

—**¿Pasas aquí mucho tiempo solo? —**preguntó Sakura con vocecilla dulce. Fruncí el ceño celoso ¿pero de quién?.

—**Es la primera vez que vengo **—contestó, parecía sincero.

—**Eres nuevo… **—susurré

—**Estás en lo correcto** —dijo. Sakura, Sai y yo nos miramos aliviados.

—**Nos presentaré, él es Sai —**dijo mi novia señalando al idiota.

—**Encantado guapo —**dijo guiñando un ojo con su sonrisa seductora.

—**¡Sai! **—le regañé. Él me miró sin entender y yo le fruncí el ceño a mi lado no-racional. Por hacer cosas sin sentido.

—**Yo soy Haruno Sakura** —se presentó Sakura. El pelinegro tragó con dificultad, supuse que sakura no le gustaba, sentí un peso menos.

—**¡Y yo soy Naruto dattebayou!** —me presenté con euforia.

—**Yo… —**balbuceó. De repente calló al suelo de rodillas y yo me asusté.

—**Oe! ¡¿Estás bien?! —**comenzó a toser como un abuelo y yo me agaché mirándole preocupado— **¡pedid ayuda! —**exclamé enfadado pensando porqué no habían echado a correr ya.

—**Sí —**se marcharon y yo me quedé al lado del azaino que parecía morirse.

—**¿Estás bien? —**entonces el pelinegro abrió la boca y comenzó a babear como un perro y a clavar las uñas en la tierra mojada.

—**¡Hi-Hinata! —**gruñó. Yo reprimí un grito ahogado. ¿conocía a Hinata?¿La prima de Neji?¿el presidente estudiantil?¿castigo por mil años? Miles de preguntas comenzaron a formarse en mi mente llena de pánico y olvidé que estaba agarrando al desconocido hasta que alguien me empujó tirándome al suelo de culo.

—**¡Marchaos**! —miré al pijo confundido y me pareció atisbar colmillos en su mandíbula desencajada— **¡Marchaos todos ahora! —**gritó Hinata con furia. Jamás la había visto comportarse de ese modo

—**Pe-pero** —rebatí

—**¡Iros antes de que llame a Neji-senpai! **— amenazó.

—**Vámonos Naruto —**dijo Sai cogiéndome de un brazo.

—**Sai… **—susurré.

—**Déjales Naruto, ella se ocupará **—dijo Sakura.

Asentí como un muñeco dejé que me arrastrasen hacia la salida. Entonces giré mi cabeza y vi al piel-de-leche hundir la boca en el cuello de Hinata y me asusté. Además pude oler la sangre. Recuerdos confusos de mi pasado comenzaron a danzar por mi mente y antes de darme cuenta caí inconsciente.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en mi cuarto, miré el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana. Sai dormía en su cama. Me levanté pesaroso y me asomé al espejo del baño. Proferí un grito ahogado al ver la imagen que me devolvía el espejo. Abrí el grifo con todo su caudal y comencé a mojarme la cara como un poseso. Cuando levanté la vista, su imagen se había ido. Hice pis y volví a acostarme en la cama. Cerré los ojos y me pregunté, porque después de tantos años, él volvía a aparecer. Las horas siguientes las pasé en duermevela, tenía fiebre y el cuerpo me pesaba. La última vez que miré el reloj eran más de las diez por lo que supuse que sai no me había despertado para ir a clase.

Las sábanas estaban echas un lío y solo podía recordar pesadillas, pasajes, conversaciones, sin orden ni sentido dentro de mi cabeza.

Me puse una bata y bajé a la cafetería. Ayame-chan fue muy amable al ofrecerme un poco de caldo de ramen gratis, eso sí, me obligó a volver a la cama porque aún tenía algo de fiebre. Recordé entonces el tacto frío del pelinegro y pensé en lo a gusto que estaría ahora si él me abrazase. Con ese pensamiento me volví a dormir y soné algo que solo más tarde recordaría.

_Se oía una risa gutural, había unas paredes mohosas y agua en el suelo, se que avanzaba sin rumbo por ese extraño laberinto mientras oía miles de voces, unas eran de niños, otras de viejos y otras de monstruos. A veces veía mi cuerpo como si lo observase desde atrás, veía unos humanos deformes acercárseme por la espalda y yo no podía hacer nada. No podía advertirme ni escapar a su imagen, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de devorarme sin que yo me enterase, se abrió una pared y la luz cegó mis ojos. _

_Vi a un niño sentado en un columpio solo llorando amargamente. Sentía miradas de odio que no podía enfocar y cánticos que no lograba entender. Sin embargo un dolor semejante a la asfixia se apoderaba de mi. Entonces comprendí que se trataba de mi infancia. Cuando echaba a llorar de verdad sentía al cálido sobre mí y me abandonaba y empezaba a llorar con más ahínco, feliz porque él hubiese regresado. Sus brazos me acunaban lentamente, como si fuera un bebé y de sus labios escapaba un consolador arrullo. Comprendí entonces que se trataba de mi padre. Y cuando abría los ojos y los brazos para abrazarle y mirarle, y sentirle y quererle, volvía a encontrarme solo. _

_Después cerraba los ojos, pestañeaba un par de veces y abría los ojos en una sala completamente cerrada, oscura y fría. Intentaba moverme pero no podía, las correas me tenían bien sujeto. Nunca supe porqué estaba atado y porqué un desconocido con el pelo negro me susurraba cosas desde el otro lado de la celda. Levanté la cabeza poco a poco, pesaba mucho. Y le vi, le vi a él. Sentado enfrente mía, sonreía como un verdadero demonio. Y yo sonreía amargamente y luego sentí como nuestros labios se encontraban para después arder en el fondo del infierno. Pero no me importaba. Me sentía bien con todo ese calor rodeando mis hombros. Abrí los ojos, poco a poco, temeroso de que esa calidez también desapareciese. Abrí los labios pero él me acalló, con una sonrisa susurró._

—_**Te he estado esperando Naruto.**_

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado con el corazón latiéndome a mil y más me sorprendí al ver al pelinegro del invernadero, en la esquina de mi cuarto, cruzado de brazos.

—**Sasuke **—susurré. Él me miró con las cejas alzadas y luego me sonrío cálidamente.

—**Usuratonkachi **—pronunció. Entonces y solo entonces, comprendí que había soñado con él.

* * *

**Sangre nueva**

* * *

**Mikochan92: **bueno ya es suficiente por hoy n.n espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto o más que el primero. Gracias a tods por vuestros reviews. Si os interesa mirar el video promocional? id a mi Lj. pronto lo colgaré.

Actualizaré mañana Destino. Bye!

_**(1)Boulins: **_forma vulgar española de referirse al escroto.

_**(2)Toma pan y moja**_: dicho para referirse a algo o alguien que está sabroso o con gran atractivo sexual.

* * *


	4. Ríete de mí, pero es la verdad

**Recomiendo escuchar con el cap: Inner Sactum (Behemoth) y Feint (Epica)**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-"_blablabla"-_** conversación telepática

**

* * *

**

Me puse el uniforme y decidí bajar a dar una vuelta por los dormitorios ya que no conocía del todo el edificio pues la vez anterior me interrumpieron. Debía ser cerca del mediodía por los rayos del sol, deduje. Después de pasear por los innumerables pasillos y perderme alguna que otra vez, encontré un sala de música abandonada. Quizá fueron las ventanas cubiertas por tablones, la presencia negada de vida o el gran piano blanco de cola lo que llamó mi atención. Ignoré los demás instrumentos y me acerqué al piano. Paseé las yemas de mis dedos sobre la superficie blanca, fría. Admirando sus curvas, su belleza. Probé su sonido con detenimiento y con la piel de gallina traté de recordar el hermoso La que había producido. No estaba satisfecho, necesitaba oír su sonido una vez más. La banca negra de cuero recibió el peso de mi cuerpo con gusto, pude sentirlo.

Pareciera que esperaba deseoso a que tocara, que tocara para él y mis oídos. Que su música fluyera libre por el aula y que inundara mis sentidos. Quizá si supiera tocar podría complacer nuestro deseo mutuo de entendimiento pero me era imposible. Aún así comencé a mover los dedos sobre las teclas con miedo. Tal vez creyendo que así no lo lastimaría. Sol, Re, Fa, Si, Mi, La… Mis dedos fluían sobre sus dientes sin vacilar. Cerré los ojos complacido e identifiqué la melodía que tocaba como una conocida.

Quizás yo en otra vida había sido músico. Tal vez por eso no podía para de tocar aún sin saber lo que hacía. El mundo no existía para mí, solo estaba yo y mi música. Así de pasada, imágenes desconocidas comenzaron a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Me vi vestido con un esmoquin blanco y camisa negra entrando en un gran auditorio y ahí en una esquina, estaba él. El gran piano de plata pulida y teclas de marfil esperando que lo acariciara. Me sentaba y comenzaba a tocar frente al público que me observaba callado, imaginando, interpretando mi música a su gusto. Escala invertida, diapasón, allegro, moto allegro. Silencio. Bis, repítelo ¡repítelo!. Aplausos, gritos y lloros. Felicidad y una radiante sonrisa que asomaba mi rostro. Caen flores del cielo y luego el gran telón de terciopelo protege mi figura.

Cuando terminé de tocar, me llevé una mano a la cara notando algo húmedo deslizarse sobre ella. Sangre, había estado llorando.

Me levanté algo confundido y miré a mi alrededor sintiéndome extraño, eufórico. Quise volver a sentirlo pero cuando posé de nuevo mis manos sobre el teclado, la magia se había esfumado.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **—preguntó una voz suave. Me giré asustado. En la puerta estaba posado un muchacho que tendría mi edad y que sorpresivamente no llevaba uniforme si no un Kimono blanco. Tenía el pelo blanco a la altura de los hombros, liso. Sus ojos rojos no desprendían maldad y era tan blanco como yo.

—**Lo siento **—me disculpé algo avergonzado aunque exteriormente indiferente.

—**¿Te gusta? **—preguntó.

—**¿Eh?**

—**Si quieres puedo enseñarte **—dijo. Entendía a lo que se refería pero mi mente no lo procesaba.

—**¿Te refieres a tocar? **—negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Me refiero a leer **—le miré sin comprender y él se aproximó a mi, pasando por detrás— **leer partituras, tú ya sabes tocar, solo necesita algo de técnica, quizás **—En ese momento sonó la melodía que anunciaba el comienzo previo de las clases pero cuando me giré para encararle, él se había desvanecido.

—**Que raro **—murmuré.

Salí de aquella sala dedicándole una mirada al piano y me marché de allí. "_Bien Sasuke, ha sido una buena idea explorar pero ahora a ver como sales de aquí" _pensé enojado con migo mismo. Logré encontrar el pasillo principal y llegué al poco rato a la sala principal donde Hinata me esperaba junto a Neji.

—**Si que has tardado **—dijo una vez estuve a su lado.

—**Estaba explorando **—Neji retiró rápidamente la mirada curiosa que me había lanzado para centrarse, como siempre, en sus pensamientos.

—**Hoy es el primer día que tenemos clase con Itachi-sama, estoy tan nerviosa **—dijo una youkai.

Me alarmé y Hinata pareció darse cuenta. ¿Itachi?¿Mi hermano nos iba a dar clase?¿Cómo es que no me había enterado?

—"_**Hinata, ¡¿por qué demonios no me lo has dicho?!**_**" **—la pregunté.

—"_**Yo tampoco lo sabía, debe haber sido un cambio de última hora"**_contestó claramente incómoda.

Seguramente mi hermano la había prohibido decírmelo. Suspiré e inspiré varias veces cuando sentí que algo se colgaba de mi.

—**Ohayo Sasuke-kun **—dijo una voz melosa cerca de mi oído. Por su olor deduje que era Karin.

—**Oye tú, no tan cerca **—la advertí.

—**Ya está la zorra chorreando el coño **—dijo Suigetsu.

—**¡Tú cállate charco de agua! **—gritó descocándose de mi. _"Oh, genial, ahora tengo su olor…" _pensé asqueado.

La gente comenzó a hablar, pelear, etc. a mi alrededor y yo procuré alejarme de ellos. Un olor familiar llegó a mi nariz y por el rabillo del ojo vi llegar a Gaara acompañado de sus hermanos. Pasó indiferente justo por delante de mí y se sentó en su banca elegantemente. Pensé que si fuera algo menos arisco podríamos llevarnos bien. Él parecía solitario, callado y reservado, justo como yo. No tendíamos problemas pero podríamos charlar tranquilamente cuando creyésemos conveniente. Claro que noté las miradas lujuriosas y envidiosas de algunos alumnos y profesores pero traté de ignorarlo. Me senté en el mismo lugar del día anterior y esperé pacientemente a que llegase el profesor que nos iba a dar clase. Después del examen sorpresa de matemáticas, la competencia obligada en natación y otras clases aburridas, llegó la penúltima hora de clase.

Ahora tocaba literatura, me preguntaba con qué nos sorprendería el excéntrico profesor.

Fruncí el ceño y achiqué lo ojos cuando vi entrar a mi hermano. Con su perfecto traje impecable y el pelo suelto, me dedicó una sonrisilla frívola y yo chasqueé la lengua. Los alumnos callaron súbitamente y se colocaron bien en los asientos.

—**Todos ya me conocéis **—Desgracia la mía— **Kakashi-san ha sufrido un accidente y estará indispuesto el resto del mes así que yo voy a sustituirle. Además de que aquí está mi adorado hermanito **—agregó mirándome y haciendo que los alumnos se volvieran a verme. Mis labios se fundieron en una perfecta línea de molestia y no dudé en intimidar a los que me miraban con la vista.

—"_**Tranquilízate Sasuke" **_me dijo Hinata.

— **Hoy vamos a interpretar la página doce de Icha Icha Paradadise con un par de alumnos. Gaara, Sasuke, a escena —**continuó el idiota de mi hermano.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la pizarra con odio. Gaara tampoco parecía muy feliz con tener que interpretar delante de la clase.

—**Gaara, tú interpretarás el papel de Tetsuo y tú Sasuke el de Toshi.**

Busqué la página indicada en el libro y me quedé estupefacto. En ella se narraba la confesión desesperada de Toshi, una mujer despechada con dos hijos, a Tetsuo, el mejor amigo de su hijo mayor. Este la rechazaba cruelmente y ella se tiraba al suelo llorando, luego se agarraba a su pierna y le suplicaba. Tetsuo la levanta con violencia y la besa con deseo y brutalidad para luego comenzar con el acto sexual. Supuse que esto último no lo representaríamos delante de la clase. Le dediqué una mirada discreta a Gaara pero él permanecía impasible. Itachi sonreía.

—**Me niego a hacer de mujer **—dije yo dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

—**¿Estás desobedeciendo una orden del profesor Sasuke? **—preguntó.

—**No puedes obligarme a ello **—contesté enfadado mientras él sonreía burlonamente.

—**Yo lo haré **—dijo Gaara.

Le miré estupefacto y él simplemente suspiró. Itachi se apartó algo enfadado del lestrado y se sentó en su gran sofá, esperando la actuación con sorna. ¿Quería que actuase? Muy bien. Gaara se situó enfrente mío y yo le miré. Su cara cambió totalmente metiéndose en la piel de la mujer.

—**Testsuo yo… **—susurró sonrojado. Yo le miraba estupefacto— **se que esto está mal y que podrías ser mi hijo **—una sonrisa amarga se curvó en sus labios y bajó la mirada tristemente— **pero yo… yo te amo **—Le miré sorprendido y me di media vuela mirando a mi hermano. Le sonreí y me giré de nuevo, siento Tetsuo.

—**¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? **—pregunté algo asqueado y sorprendido. Él balbuceó algo y sus ojos comenzaron a mojarse.

—**Claro que se lo que digo, ¿crees que es fácil vivir así? ¿con dos hijos sin padre y enamorada de un adolescente que además es el mejor amigo del primogénito? **—preguntó entre sollozos con la voz tocada.

Fruncí el seño pensando en la situación que me encontraba y decidí hacer como que me marchaba. Gaara lo entendió y se arrojó a mis pies atrapando uno con efectividad y haciendo que cayese hacia delante. No dolió y fue muy real.

—**Por favor no te vallas, ¡no me rechaces! **—gritaba mientras mojaba mi pantorrilla de lágrimas. Realmente actuaba bien.

Entonces yo le miraba confuso y me acercaba, a gatas, donde él estaba llorando y maldiciendo echo una bola. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le miré con fingido amor.

—**No sabes cuantas veces he fantaseado con esto Toshi **—susurré lo suficiente alto como para que me oyesen los alumnos.

En contra de todo pronóstico, sentí los labios de Gaara sobre los míos y sus manos alrededor de mi cuello impidiendo mi huída. Era mi primer beso y sinceramente no sabía como reaccionar. Comencé por cerrar los ojos y dejar la rigidez de mi cuerpo. Rodeé la cintura de Gaara que me pareció muy estrecha. Me sorprendí cuando sentí que entreabría mis labios con su lengua pidiendo paso y más aún cuando se encontró con la mía anhelante. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo. Mi mente trataba de pensar pero todos mis sentidos estaban ofuscados por la cercanía del Shushaku. El calor de su piel, el latido rítmico de su corazón, su olor masculino y el sabor de su beso me eran superiores. Sin proponérmelo comencé a corresponder el beso y a empujarle sobre el suelo. Gaara se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia. No se como mi boca llegó a su mandíbula ni porqué estaba lamiendo su cuello. Su respiración estaba agitada y acariciaba mi espalda con deleite. Mi garganta pedía sedienta líquido para hidratarse y mis colmillos afilados carne que rasgar. No fueron los jadeos ahogados de Gaara, ni el recuerdo de mi promesa, tampoco lo fue el grito de Hinata, fueron unos ojos azules los que me detuvieron.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Salí corriendo del aula sin importarme lo más mínimo lo que estuviese pensando la gente del salón de clases, o mi hermano, o Hinata o Gaara. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar al puente y me quedé clavado cuando me percaté del olor. Era ese olor de nuevo. El que me traía de cabeza y que mi cuerpo recordaba con fiereza. Era de él, estaba seguro, era suyo. Seguí su rastro hasta hallarme en el interior de los dormitorios diurnos. El edificio no era muy distinto el nuestro, solo que era más vulgar y lleno de vida. Muchos alumnos se sorprendieron al verme entrar y creía que algún supervisor me iba a parar los pies, pero nada. me estaban dando paso. Olí la comida humana humeando y recordé viejos tiempos. Tiempos en los que a mí me solía gustar tomar dango con mi hermano mirando las estrellas. Sacudí la cabeza y traté de sacar ese pensamiento de ella.

La escalera principal no contaba con alfombra y era de madera, la cúpula estaba sucia y no dejaba los rayos de sol entrar y en vez de sillones y mesas, había percheros y tablones de anuncios por doquier, también una mesa de billar y una diana de dardos. Una chica rubia de ojos azules se me quedó mirando descaradamente, vamos que solo la faltaba saltarme encima.

—**¿Puedo ayudarte? **—preguntó con el cabello enredado en un dedo coquetamente. Iba a contestarla negativamente pero entonces recordé que no tenía ni idea de donde se alojaba aquel humano.

—**¿Cuál es la habitación de Naruto? **—la pregunté.

Ella se sorprendió de que yo supiese su nombre y se acercó moviendo la cadera provocativamente, aunque no tuvo ningún efecto en mí, su sangre me llamaba. Quizás debería pedirla ayuda y en una esquina… Me alarmé ¿en que estaba pensando? He pasado años sin beber sangre. _"Si, pero sin humanos cerca"_, me contradije.

—**La 102 en el primer piso, aunque ahora estará durmiendo **—dijo con una sonrisa.

—**Gracias **

Me marché buscando con la mirada el primer piso donde supuse que se encontraría la habitación. En mis pocos años de vida jamás había contemplado semejante desorden. Había habitaciones con las puertas abiertas y la gente caminaba ligera de ropa entre los pasillos, riendo, hablando, gritando. Unos escuchaban música a tope y otros… prefiero no imaginarlo.

Cuando por fin di con la maldita puerta. Me sorprendí al ver todo su interior en penumbra, francamente no imaginaba la habitación de ese sujeto así. Dos camas, estanterías llenas de trastos, ropa tirada por el suelo… el baño vaporoso y húmedo. Olía a hombría por todas partes. Como él estaba dormido y no quería importunar su sueño, me recosté en una esquina.

—**Papá** —oí que dijo entre sueños.

Se movía mucho, su cama estaba echa un desastre. En fin. Al poco tiempo vi como se rebozaba de nuevo por toda la cama y se incorporó con los ojos abiertos y asustado. Su corazón latía muy rápido. Me miró sorprendido y yo le devolví la mirada. Valla forma de despertarse tenía ese idiota.

—**Sasuke **—susurró mi nombre como si me conociera.

—**Usuratonkachi** —contesté con retintín. Miró hacia todos lados y luego fijó de nuevo su mirada en mí.

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **—preguntó.

—**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? **—le pregunté. El se quedó unos segundos en silencio y su mirada perdió el brillo juguetón para cambiarlo por seriedad. Luego se encogió de hombros.

—**Yo he preguntado primero-ttebayou **—dijo frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a como era.

—**No lo se **—contesté sinceramente— **¿y tú?**

—**No lo se **—dijo imitando mis palabras.

—**Valla, eso es algo raro **—dije.

—**¿Por qué? Tú estás aquí sin una razón dattebayou **

—**¿Por qué dices eso? **—pregunté divertido

—¿**El qué? **

—**El -ttebayou **—dije. Se encogió de hombros— **dobe**

—**¡Oye! No me insultes que no me conoces Sasuke-teme **—protestó.

—**Mira quien habla **—rodé los ojos.

—**Solo te contesto-ttebayou **

—**¿Piensas quedarte todo el día en la cama? **—pregunté.

—**Para tu información estoy enfermo y no, no pienso quedarme todo el día en la cama dattebayou **—dijo sacándose el revoltijo de sábanas y mantas de encima.

Salió de la cama con unos pantalones cortos azules y una camisa naranja y el pelo revuelto. Recordé el sueño tan raro que había tenido y me sonrojé.

—**¿Por qué te ruborizas? Ya se que estoy bueno pero no bateo hacia ese lado-ttebayou** —dijo entre risas tontas.

—**¡Dobe no es eso! Me estaba acordando de una cosa **—contesté.

—**Sí si **—dijo dándome la razón como a un loco. Pasó por delante de mi y se encerró en el baño.

Al poco rato salió vestido con unos jeans desgastados unas deportivas y una camisa de tirantes negra que se ajustaba endemoniadamente a su cuerpo. Pude observar a través de esta los músculos trabajados que escondía el uniforme y me sorprendí al pensar que era bastante guapo. Pero sin duda lo que más me llamó la atención fue su cuello. Quería apartar la vista de ese punto pero no podía. De verdad que no. ¡Ese punto estaba llamando al puto demonio!

—**¿Vas a morderme? **—preguntó cogiendo una bandolera donde empezó a guardar cosas.

—**¿Qué has dicho? **—pregunté asustado aunque no aparentemente.

—**Que si vas a morderme colmillitos, te vi perfectamente en el invernadero. Estabas tan sexy allí tirado… **—No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Cuando me miró casi pego un respingo. Ojos rojos, garras, cola y orejas de zorro…

—**¿Kyuubi? **—pregunté alarmado. Aquello no podía ser. ¿Cómo podía un youkai maldito estar aquí sin que nadie se enterase, en la clase diurna?

—**Veo que me recuerdas, me alegro **—dijo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí hasta acorralarme. No tenía salida. Entonces Naruto sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a encerrar en el baño.

—**¿Naruto? **—pregunté preocupado.

—**¡Vete! **—gritó.

—**Pero… **

—**¡Vete y no vuelvas! **—gritó de nuevo.

No tuvo que repetírmelo tres veces pues salí de allí agitadamente. Me dirigí a mi cuarto y cuando llegué me apoye sobre la puerta y comencé a recapacitar sobre lo que había visto. "_Bien, analicemos la situación" _me dije _"Esta noche soñaste que Naruto te besaba y… ¡eso no!"_ me autoregañé "_Lo otro, lo otro… el Naruto del sueño y este, ambos tenían algo en común ¡¿pero qué?!" _

Estuve varias horas nocturnas perdido en mis pensamientos, encerrado en mi cuarto, debían ser las dos de la mañana cuando mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Hinata que me llamó telepáticamente.

—"_**Sasuke, tu hermano te solicita en dirección**__"_

Genial. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido ahora requería mi presencia en privado en su despacho, maravilloso.

—"_**Enseguida voy" **__—_gruñí.

—"_**¿Se puede saber que te pasó antes?"**_ —preguntó enfadada

—"_**Luego hablamos" —**_la contesté.

—"_**Eso es pero… si tienes hambre avísame"**_

Yo no la contesté, ¿Qué iba a decirla? ¿gracias por tu sangre?¿gracias por se mi comida? Estaba muy rica, no comas más dulce, que no me gusta como sabe hoy tu sangre… Empecé a hacer preguntas retóricas idiotas mientras me dirigía al purgatorio. Ignoré los comentarios del alumnado cuando me vieron entrar al despacho del director. No llamé a la puerta, pasé sin más.

El despacho era circular, con un gran escritorio arrimado a la ventana que tenía detrás, un par de estanterías semicirculares, velas, papeles… Las paredes y el suelo eran de piedra y había una alfombra cuadrada que ocupaba casi todo el despacho. Itachi estaba sentado en un sillón marrón aterciopelado que hay en mitad de la sala y bebía algo con los pies apoyados en la mesita de mármol.

—**Siéntate **—me ordenó.

Obedecí sin rechistar y me senté en el sillón de enfrente. El dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se vino a sentar a mi lado. Yo un poco incómodo me alejé de él pero volvió a acercarse y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y me estrechó contra sí.

—**Hace tiempo que no tenemos una conversación de hermanos ¿verdad Sasuke?**

—**Hm.** —cogió mi mentón y me obligó a verle. Su cara estaba a un palmo de la mía.

—**No digas solo Hm. **—dijo con el ceño fruncido. Temí que le hubiese enfadado.

—**¿Qué quieres que diga?**

—**Dime sasuke ¿por qué no somos como antes? ¿Porqué? **—me preguntó. Le miré sin entender ¡pero si todo lo había empezado él! Aunque bueno… era mi culpa.

—**¿Por qué cambiaste? **—le pregunté dolido mirando sus pozos negros. No contestó.—**¿Por qué me encerraste? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? **—le pregunté con rencor y dolor.

—**Ah ototo… **—contestó suspirando y revolviendo mi cabello. Luego me miró de nuevo con burla.— **¿Quieres que te toque como antes? ¿Así?** —dijo acariciando mi brazo— **Tal vez ya seas un poco mayor para esto —lo retiró de mi brazo y lo puso sobre mi vientre, comenzó a descender hacia mi entrepierna y yo me asusté.**

—**¿Qué haces? **—balbuceé confundido y enfadado. Traté de retirar su mano con una de las mías pero él sobó fuertemente esa zona.— **Ahh** —gemí sin controlarme.

—**¿Te gusta? **—se relamió los labios—** vamos, pídemelo, di que quieres más. Suplícame.** —susurró en mi oído con la voz ronca sin dejar de acariciar esa zona y bloqueando mis movimientos evasivos.

—**¡No! Estate quieto… ¡déjame! **—gruñí revolviéndome para que no me tocase más.

—**Has dejado que el mapache te besara, es más, le has correspondido **—me recordó con odio. Comenzó a subir la mano hasta dar con el broche del pantalón y la bragueta. Lo abrió.

—**¡Itachi! **—grité enseñándole los colmillos y zafándome de él.

—**¡Pero a mí me niegas esto! —**dijo enseñando su cuello.

¡No! ¿Por qué me hacía esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había echo yo? ¿Por qué me tenía que tentar de esa forma? Yo no merecía todo aquello, es cierto que me había descontrolado pero ¡ambos teníamos la culpa! ¡No solo yo!

Mientras luchaba con el monstruo que habita en mi interior Itachi siguió hablando y tentándome. Escupiendo veneno por la boca.

—**Toma mi sangre Sasuke, ¡tómala! **—dijo— **es mi droga, ¡la necesito! **—se aproximó más a mí.

—**¡Está loco! ¡Déjame en paz! **

—**Está en nuestra sangre Sasuke, tu has nacido para beber y yo para dar ¿no lo entiendes? ¡está destinado! Tú y yo nos complementamos… **—Siguió hablando pero yo no le quise escuchar más.

—"_**Hinata ayúdame por favor" **_—la pedí telepáticamente.

Nada, no contestaba. Itachi me tenía acorralado contra la pared. Su cuello estaba al descubierto. Esperando por mí. Hacía poco más de un día que no había bebido sangre pero sentí mis colmillos ansiosos. Como esta mañana.

Cerré los ojos no muy seguro de lo que vendría a continuación. En mi interior tenía una gran pelea con la parte racional de mi cabeza, con la impulsiva y con mi instinto. Oí un gran golpe y abrí los ojos sintiendo el peso de Itachi sobre mí. Justo detrás se encontraba Naruto.

—**Vamos** —dijo tendiéndome una mano.

La tomé y salimos de allí corriendo. No me importaba como había llegado, ni porqué había dejado al director inconsciente, solo me importaba que me había salvado. Corrimos como locos por los pasillos, atropellando algún que otro alumno y pateando lo que encontrábamos, llegamos al bosque. Yo recuerdo que iba riendo y Naruto también. Todo el camino me llevó de la mano y no me dejó soltarle en ningún momento.

Cuando llegamos a un claro que había en el bosque, Naruto y yo paramos de correr y nos soltamos las manos inconscientemente para no incomodarnos. Él se tumbó en la hierba boca arriba jadeando. Yo también estaba un poco cansado a si que me tumbé a su lado y miramos juntos las estrellas durante un buen rato en silencio. Luego él empezó a contarme ha venía de una fiesta de cumpleaños de la cual se había escapado al verse en una situación complicada.

Así que la rubia que me había cruzado era una de ellas y Sakura la otra.

—**¿Entonces andas a dos bandas? **—pregunté sorprendido.

—**A cuatro en realidad **—contestó sinceramente.

—**Realmente es Sakura la única que no sabe nada, tú ya lo sabes al igual que las demás**—me sonrió picadamente y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, levemente claro.

—**Valla…**

—**Pensarás que soy un inmoral ¿no? **—me miró con una sonrisa que no supe interpretar. La luna llena estaba a punto de salir de las nubes que la ocultaban.

—**¿Y quienes son las otras dos? **—pregunté interesado.

—**Bueno, uno es un chico-ttebayou** —volvió la cabeza y empezó a reír como si de un chiste se tratase.

—**¿A sí? Pero tú dijiste que no bateabas a ese lado **—le recordé.

—**Soy ambidiestro, lo que significa que también me va el otro lado dattebayou.**

—**Ah… ¿Y puedo preguntar quién es la otra chica que queda? **—le dije acercándome a él sonriéndole. Se sonrojó para luego reír levemente.

—**Te sorprenderías bastante **—le miré insistiendo—** te diré que es morena** —sonrió siniestramente y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

—**¿Hinata? **

—**No **

—**¿Anko? **—pregunté extrañado.

—**Jajaja ¡no!** —dijo haciéndose el ofendido— **tiene buenas peras pero no.**

—**Déjate de rodeos y dime quien es. **

—**Vale vale, no te pongas salvaje vampiro **—al decir aquello último yo me puso serio y él me miró asustado

—**Entonces es cierto que lo sabes… **—susurré apenado.

—**Si te quejas de lo tuyo…** —dijo rodando los ojos. Me mantuve en silencio. Aún no me había aclarado con lo de Kyuubi, ni siquiera yo supe por aquel entonces de que le conocía.— **¿qué relación tienes con tu hermano a todo esto? Yo te he contado casi toda mi vida y tú no me has dicho nada dattebayou.**

—**Es una historia bastante laga **—le advertí.

—**No importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo… **

—**He pasado los últimos seis años encerrado en mi cuarto y memorias de mi niñez no tengo muchas** —mentí, claro que tenía recuerdos de mi infancia, me había pasado seis años recordando día a día cada vivencia en aquel olvidado lugar…

—**¿Encerrado? **—quiso saber.

—**Encerrado por lo que soy** —miré las estrellas y me preparé para contarle a él lo que nunca le había contado a nadie. No sabía porque lo hacía, él me inspiraba confianza y su olor me era demasiado familiar como para rechazarlo— **todo comenzó el día que mis instintos despertaron. Yo soy hijo de un humano y una vampiresa, por lo que hasta que no crecí no se supo si era vampiro, híbrido o humano como mi hermano**

—**Espera **—me interrumpió— **¿no será Itachi tu hermano-ttebayou? **—asentí.

—**El día que Itachi tuvo un accidente con moto y vi su sangre, supe que yo era distinto** — _"Que era un monstruo" _añadí mentalmente— **el caso es que no me pude resistir a la tentación y bebí de su sangre hasta dejarlo inconsciente, cuando mi hermano despertó del coma, mis padres me prohibieron cualquier contacto con él. Pero Itachi venía a visitarme por las noches y me daba de beber sus sangre.**

—**Eso suena a incesto-ttebayou **—dijo divertido.

—**Cállate **—dije enfadado— **hubo una noche **—proseguí con mi relato— **en la que volví a perder el control y casi devoro a mi hermano. Por suerte, mis padres acababan de llegar de un viaje y lograron impedir a tiempo su muerte.**

**Cuando Itachi despertó de nuevo, había cambiado, ya no era mi hermano, el que me ofrecía apoyo y me cuidaba. Ahora es otra persona y yo tengo la culpa. **—iba a interrumpirme de nuevo cuando le advertí que dejaría de hablar si lo hacía— **mis padres murieron al poco, no se bien como, lo único que Itachi me contó, es que mamá había devorado a nuestro padre y después se había suicidado **—notaba el dolor de recordar aquello, las lágrimas querían salir y deslizarse por mi cara.— **Al poco de suceder todo eso, Itachi se hizo cargo de la familia y a mí me encerró en mi cuarto, hasta hace dos días **—no pude evitar llorar. Había estado contando la razón de todo a un completo desconocido. ¿Y si ahora me odiaba cual ser terrorífico soy? ¡había estado a punto de matar a mi hermano dos veces! Me sorprendí cuando note un dedo posarse sobre mi mejilla y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con Naruto recostado a mi lado llevándose una gota de mi sangre a la boca pero yo le detuve— **lágrimas rojas. Dignas de un monstruo**

—**¡No digas eso! **—gritó. Yo me sorprendí.— **Tú no eres un monstruo Sasuke, eres un ángel.**

¡Pero que estaba diciendo ese dobe! Intentó llevarse de nuevo mi sangre a la boca pero yo se lo impedí por segunda vez. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y cuando atraje su dedo y lo metí en mi boca, degustando mi sangre, él me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos y luego se acercó a mi a la vez que retiraba su dedo. El viento olía extraño. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la luna se imponía magnífica y yo solo tenía ojos para él. Tenía el pelo revuelto y enmarañado, estaba algo sucio de tierra y la ropa revuelta. Me miraba con los labios entreabiertos y el ceño fruncido con cercanía a mi cara. Parecía debatirse interiormente. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía ganas de probar los labios de alguien y no su sangre. ¿Eso estaba bien?¿Serían esponjosos y dulces como los de Gaara? ¿O rudos y violentos cual león?

Salvé nuestras distancias uniendo nuestros labios levemente y él pareció reaccionar. Se acostó sobre mí y tomó una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos para luego deslizarla por el césped y separarlas de nuestros cuerpos. Yo coloqué una mano en su cuello y le atraje para profundizar el beso. No sabía que ritmo llevar ni como reaccionar. Él tomó la iniciativa recorriendo mis labios con su lengua caliente y esponjosa, abrí un poco los labios y él la introdujo. Gemí en su boca cuando se presionó contra mí y sentí un calor y sensaciones desconocidas subir desde mi entrepierna a mi cerebro. Enredó mi lengua con la suya y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente a la vez que comenzaba a frotarse más. No podía pensar con claridad. Todo lo que me hacía era nuevo para mí, exquisito, experto. Me obligó a abrir más la boca y profundizó el beso, haciéndolo más mojado y más brusco. Yo solo me concentraba en responderle y en no dejarle dominarme, también en el placer desconocido que comenzaba a alzarse. No lo entendía, mis fuerzas se fueron al garete. Me estaba envistiendo suavemente y yo me deslizaba sobre la hierva, contorneándome para sentir más su tacto.

—**Ahh **—gemí cuando chocó su cadera con brusquedad.

Dejó mi boca y comenzó a deslizarla por mi mandíbula en busca de mi cuello. No lo entendía, él no era un vampiro como…

—**Ahah** —gemí cuando sus labios recogieron mi cuello.

Un dolor placentero se escondía en aquel punto y él comenzó a explotarlo. Lamía lentamente, luego tomaba mi carne, dura y fría y la succionaba con fuerza. Yo me sentía desvanecer. Soltó nuestras manos enlazadas y comenzó a desabrocharme el cuello de la camisa, dejando la mitad de mi pecho al descubierto. Me miraba algo ruborizado y se mordía el labio inferior con deseo.

—**Dios Sasuke eres perfecto **—dijo con voz ronca.

Acto seguido comenzó a besar y a lamer la zona descubierta a la vez que una de sus manos se deslizaba hacia abajo. Hasta tocar ese punto.

—**Ahh Na-ruto **—le llamé.

—**Estás muy caliente aquí abajo **—dijo sobre mi piel.

Comenzó a frotar mi pene por encima del pantalón y yo cerré los ojos y abrí la boca cogiendo bocanadas de aire, luego abrí los ojos y le pillé mirándome con una sonrisilla pícara. Desabrochó mi pantalón bajo mi atenta mirada lujuriosa y se deslizó hasta llegar a aquella zona.

—**Que grande eres Sasuke **—articuló.

—**Dobe** —la última sílaba se convirtió inevitablemente en un gemido cuando sentí que acariciaba el glande lentamente.

—**¿Te gusta? **—preguntó subiendo hasta mi boca pero sin dejar de acariciar esa zona.

Le besé con ansia y él comenzó a masturbar mi miembro con fuerza, rudamente. Se despegó de mis labios antes de poder bailar con su lengua y me miró con deleite. Esperando mis reacciones ante sus caricias. Aumentó el ritmo y yo me empecé a acalorar y a gemir más. Naruto no paraba de mirarme. Me excitaba más de solo pensar en la situación que estábamos. Sentí calor en las palmas de mis manos y este se extendió junto a un extraño gorgojeo de sensaciones hasta mi entrepierna y poco después un líquido blanco manchó su mano y parte de mi vientre. Cerré los ojos respirando agitadamente cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos con un sabor extraño que jamás había probado. Luego un par de dedos invadieron mi boca con el mismo sabor salado y almizclado y comencé a lamérselos a la vez que él me besaba y luchaba por ganar la atención de mi lengua. Cuando se separó llevo una de sus manos a mi trasero y comenzó a pasear los dedos cerca de mi agujero. Abrí los ojos con temor y le encontré con la mirada más deseosa que jamás crucé en toda mi vida. Y eso que estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas sobre mi cuerpo.

—**Te has corrido muy rápido, ha sido tu primera vez ¿no? **—preguntó.

—**Ríete si quieres **—le dije al vez las comisuras de sus labios alzarse.

—**De eso nada, me siento muy afortunado… Sasuke, voy a mancillar tu cuerpo virgen**

—**¿Qué te hace suponerlo? **—pregunté altivo sintiendo como empezaba a hurgar esa zona.

—**Tu cuerpo me lo dice. Puedo oler tu esencia primeriza, tus caricias y besos inexpertos, puedo leer el miedo en tus ojos ante esto **—introdujo uno de sus dedos y yo me contraje inevitablemente.— **¿ves?**

—**Cállate idiota **—dije ofendido.

—**¡Kyaaa!** —gritó una voz conocida.

—"_**Sasuke ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!" **_—me regañó Hinata telepáticamente.

—**Joder **—dijo Naruto sacando sus dedos de mi interior y tapando la escena con su cuerpo. Yo me apresuré a arreglar mi uniforme— **am, a ver… esto no es lo que parece-ttebayou** —comenzó a explicar nerviosamente— **etto… estábamos practicando, ¡eso es! ¡Practicando! **—_"¡¿Cómo que practicando?! ¡Será imbécil!"_

—**Hinata, no preguntes **—dije yo— **ve a los dormitorios, te lo explicaré cuando llegue. **

—**E-esta bien Sasuke-sama **—dijo marchándose roja como un tomate.

—**¿Con que Sasuke-sama Eh? **—Me di la vuelta y le pegué tal puñetazo que le tiré al suelo.

—**¡Eres un gilipollas! **—dije dolorido.

Me marché corriendo cual niña dejándole allí tirado en el suelo con rostro confundido. "_Practicando, claro, para él solo ha sido un juego. ¡Le he abierto mi corazón y se ha reído de mí!" _

Fui caminando a paso rápido hasta llegar a los dormitorios nocturnos donde Hinata me esperaba sentada.

—**Vamos a mi cuarto **—la dije.

Me siguió sin decir palabra y se sentó el sillón mientras yo tomaba una ducha y me ponía ropa cómoda. Entré en la sala, Hinata esperaba impaciente una respuesta.

—**Primero lo de esta mañana **—dijo— **¿qué te pasó Sasuke? **

—**Mi sed me dominó y cuando me di cuenta salí corriendo avergonzado** —respondí indiferente sentándome a su lado.

—**Y ahora…**

—**Eso es más complicado. No se lo digas a mi hermano **—la pedí

—**Lo prometo.**

Me acerqué a Hinata y hundí mis colmillos en su cuello con algo de prisa. Cuando su sangre comenzó a inundar mi garganta y mis sentidos, comencé a llorar en silencio. Aunque mi cara permanecía impasible, mis ojos delataban mi tristeza. Hinata me abrazó cuando terminé de beber y lloré en sus brazos como un niño que está siendo consolado por su madre.

—**Sasuke, tú te has enamorado de ese chico **—dijo.

—**Lo sé **—susurré enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Negando la realidad.

* * *

**Ríete de mi, pero es la verdad**.

* * *

**Mikochan92: **¿Cómo ha estado el semi-lemon? Me da la impresión de que Naru ha quedado como un salido XD buenos hablando de salidos creo que Itachi vence. La escenificación con Gaara me ha parecido muy divertida XP

A partir del cap 5 comienza a complicarse la cosa. El siguiente será el punto de vista de Naruto, como ya expliqué anteriormente, lo recuerdo de todas formas. Gracias a todas por vuestros reviews dentro de poco el siguiente cap.


	5. Lloro porque es mentira

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **—pregunté.

—**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ****—**contestó con otra pregunta.

Se le veía molesto y sorprendido. Le miré en silencio y me puse serio. Luego me encogí de hombros. Su nombre me había venido de la nada, ni siquiera yo supe porqué lo sabía ni como.

—**Yo he preguntado primero-ttebayou **—dije frunciendo el ceño y volviendo a como era.

—**No lo se **—contestó con cara de palo— **¿y tú?**

—**No lo se **—imité sus palabras.

—**Valla, eso es algo raro **—dijo con cinismo.

—**¿Por qué? Tú estás aquí sin una razón dattebayou ****—**contesté medio enfadado

—**¿Por qué dices eso? **—preguntó divertido

—¿**El qué? **

—**El -ttebayou **—Me encogí de hombros— **dobe ****—**me insultó divertido

—**¡Oye! No me insultes que no me conoces Sasuke-teme **

—**Mira quien habla **—rodó los ojos con una sonrisilla.

—**Solo te contesto-ttebayou **

—**¿Piensas quedarte todo el día en la cama? **—preguntó ya serio.

—**Para tu información estoy enfermo y no, no pienso quedarme todo el día en la cama dattebayou ****—**le contesté de mala gana levantándome de la cama.—**¿Por qué te ruborizas? Ya se que estoy bueno pero no bateo hacia ese lado-ttebayou** —le pregunté riendo

—**¡Dobe no es eso! Me estaba acordando de una cosa ****—**contestó ofendido y más sonrojado

—**Sí si ****—**_"lo que tu digas" _

Me puse lo primero que pillé que consistía en unos vaqueros y una camisa de tirantes ajustada negra y las deportivas grises que robé en Décimas y salí del baño. Ahí estaba él con su pose y su uniforme blanco de niño pijo. Paseó la mirada por todo mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi cuello. Vi como se relamía.

—**¿Vas a morderme? **—pregunté cogiendo la bandolera de Sai y guardando cosas.

—**¿Qué has dicho? **—preguntó algo asustado de que hubiese descubierto su secreto.

—**Que si vas a morderme colmillitos, te vi perfectamente en el invernadero. Estabas tan sexy allí tirado****…**—sentí un espasmo recorrer mi cuerpo y cuando me quise dar cuenta él había tomado mi cuerpo de nuevo

—**¿Kyuubi? **—preguntó alarmado. _"¡Mierda!" _Él le conoce. Entré en pánico, ¿que le haría Kyuubi?

—**Veo que me recuerdas, me alegro **—dijo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a Sasuke hasta acorralarle contra la pared.

Tenía que dominarle o no sabía que podría pasar con él. Él no tenía que pagar por ello. Sacudí la cabeza con fuerza y logré tomar el control de mi cuerpo con mucho esfuerzo. Me encerré en el baño y mojé mi cara con insistencia.

—**¿Naruto? **—preguntó Sasuke desde el otro lado

—**¡Vete! **—grité notando como él intentaba tomar el control de nuevo.

—**Pero****…****—**trató de protestar

—**¡Vete y no vuelvas! **—grité luchando con migo mismo.

Oí la puerta cerrarse y me sentí aliviado. Kyuubi, él otra vez, ¿por qué me atormentaba?. En esos momentos estaba demasiado atormentado como para ponerme a pensar en Sasuke y lo que recientemente había ocurrido. Me metí a la ducha para destensarme un poco, el agua caliente recorría cada parte de mi anatomía otorgándome una gran sensación de tranquilidad, cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por esa sensación intentando dejar todo lo demás de lado.

Cuando salí de la ducha volví a ponerme la misma ropa y sacudí mi rebelde cabello dejando todo el espejo mojado, el móvil estaba vibrando, era un mensaje de Sai;

"Tnms botllón n l bosk trasero d ls dormitorios ¿vs a vernr? Ya sbes q s l cumpl d Tenten. Cnt."

Mierda, se me había olvidado completamente, ¿quién en su sano juicio se pondría a celebrar un cumpleaños un martes? La verdad es que me daba igual, con tal de emborracharme, pasar un rato agradable con los colegas y olvidarme de los problemas… por mí no había problema, el único inconveniente era que no tenía regalo ni dinero para comprarla algo. Salí de los dormitorios hacia el lugar indicado, ni siquiera me molesté en contestar el sms de Sai.

No era una noche fría pero tampoco calurosa como las de verano, era agradable, tampoco es que fuera muy tarde. Por suerte tenía un poco de papel de regalo y celo a mano así que tomé un pedazo de madera rectangular de la basura y lo envolví con cuidado. Vale, era un regalo un tanto ruin por mi parte ¡y qué! Tampoco es que ella hiciese unos regalos cojonudos.

Había algunos alumnos jugando al billar y otros al futbolín pero pocos al cabo, seguramente no se habrían enterado del botellón, si no fijo que se apuntaban. _"Mejor, así haré el ridículo delante de menos personas" _pensé.

Había una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes, ¿o eran azules? No lo recuerdo bien pero se que me la he tirado, que también estaba en el botellón. Cuando llegué ya estaban todos en torno a una mesa de piedra sirviendo las bebidas, Sai estaba de espaldas y coqueteaba con una chica que no había visto en mi vida, recordé lo que me había dicho.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

Cuando estoy saliendo de la ducha me encuentro a Sai apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y expresión pacífica en la cara.

—**¿Qué toca ahora-ttebayou? **—pregunté con mi sonrisa tontorrona.

—**No voy a chivarme porque soy tu amigo pero no voy a traicionar a Sakura** —Genial, ahora Sai lo sabe— **debes dejar el adulterio para otro, no te pega **—me dice.

—**¿Y tú que sabes si me pega? **—le pregunté saliendo de los vestuarios y siendo seguido por él

—**Si me entero de que andas por ahí con otras, esa vez si que se lo diré a Sakura **—contestó con una mueca fría en la cara— **si la rompes el corazón****…**—me dijo acercándose a mí— **te quedas sin hijos.**

_FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

_

A veces Sai podía ser realmente acojonante. Alguien había traído unos altavoces para el MP3 y lo había enchufado, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos comencé a oír esa canción tan famosilla pero que yo odiaba. Ella quiere su rumba de Pitbull, vaya nombre artístico, el nombre de un perro.

Sonreí con cinismo y saludé a la peña.

—**¡Tranquilos que ha llegado el alma de la fiesta dattebayou! **

—**¡Naruto! **—me saludó Sakura acercándose a darme un beso que yo respondí gustoso.

—**Pensé que te ibas a quedar todo el día en la cama** —me dijo Tenten

—**¿Y perderme tu cumpleaños? No… **—la contesté con una sonrisa.

—**¿Qué te parece? **—me preguntó Sakura separándose de mí. Vestía una minifalda vaquera por la que casi asomaban sus braguitas y un TOP fucsia, el pelo lo llevaba despuntado.

—**Estás preciosa-ttebayou **—la contesté tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a mi cuerpo.

Rodeé su fina cintura con los brazos y ella me rodeó el cuello con las manos, poco a poco fui bajando hasta llegar a su trasero y agarrándolo con fuerza la cargué a pulso hasta posarla sobre mi cadera, la cual rodeó también con las piernas. Sus pechos estaban estrujados contra mi torso y se movía incitantemente sobre mi entrepierna provocándome. Hice el beso más apasionado adentrándome en su boca y buscando su ya conocida lengua para enlazarla con la mía. Sakura respondió mi beso mordiendo suavemente mi lengua.

—**Ejem, sed benévolos con los pobres** —dijo Sai interrumpiendo nuestro rollo.

Dejé a Sakura caer suavemente y le lancé una mirada reprobatoria a Sai. Sakura estaba avergonzada y se disculpó sacando la lengua, luego Ino se acercó a nosotros.

—**Bueno Naruto, ¿no le vas a dar su regalo a Tenten? **—parecía celosilla.

—**Ah claro **—hurgué en mi bandolera y le entregué a Tenten su regalo— **ten, espero que te guste dattebayou. **

Tenten tomó mi regalo envuelto y lo toqueteó mientras su cara abría una sonrisa emocionada.

—**Es el disco de Marea **

Yo sonreí y ella abrió con gula el envoltorio. Un día, hace no mucho la oímos que lo quería. Después de desenvolver varias capas interminables de papel de regalo de Winny de Pooh, su sonrisa deslumbró a todos al comprobar su regalo.

—**¡Es el disco de Marea! **—gritó muy emocionada—**¡Gracias Naruto! **—dijo acercándose a mí y plantándome un morrero del doce— **¡vamos a ponerlo! **

Habría molado que hubiese ocurrido eso pero la realidad está muy lejos.

—**Bueno Naruto, ¿no le vas a dar su regalo a Tenten? **—parecía celosilla.

—**Ah claro **—hurgué en mi bandolera y le entregué a Tenten su regalo— **ten, espero que te guste dattebayou. **

Tenten tomó mi regalo envuelto y lo toqueteó mientras su cara abría una sonrisa emocionada.

—**Es el disco de Marea **

Yo sonreí y ella abrió con gula el envoltorio. Un día, hace no mucho la oímos que lo quería. Después de desenvolver varias capas interminables de papel de regalo de Winny de Pooh, su sonrisa se esfumó al ver la tabla envuelta.

—**Vamos… esto es una broma ¿no? ¿Dónde está el disco de Marea? **

Empezó a toquetearme mientras yo permanecía con una sonrisilla de circunstancia esperando no partirme el culo. Después de ver que no había regalo más que eso me arrojó la tabla que logré esquivar a duras penas y se marchó llorando y despotricando no antes de blasfemar mi nombre.

—**¡Eres un gilipollas Uzumaki Naruto! **

Sakura me miró enfadada al igual que Ino y ambas se marcharon tras Tenten consolándola.

—**No hay quien las entienda, no saben aceptar una broma-ttebayou**

—**Esta vez te has pasado **—me dijo Sai serio.

—**Oh vamos Sai ¡tú también no! **—le dije ofendido.

—**Has cambiado Naruto, ya no eres el mismo** —dijo antes de marcharse con los demás.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, ¿Qué yo había cambiado?¿Qué no era el mismo? ¡¿Qué coño les pasaba a ellos?! Estaba nervioso y enfadado, recuerdo que alguien chocó con migo y no se como ni porqué terminé liándome a golpes con él, desfogando mis frustración y mis nervios en ese pobre desconocido que había tenido la mala suerte de golpearme, accidentalmente o no.

—**¡Naruto que haces!** —gritó Sakura— **¡para!**

¿Qué parara? ¡había sido él el que había chocado con migo maldición! Después de eso oí gritos, mis puños enfurecidos se hundían con fuerza sobre el rostro de aquel desgraciado, no veía, no oía, simplemente no era yo.

—_**Mátale **_—dijo.

—**Cállate**

—_**Mátale, a él y a todos, mátalos **_—me provocó.

—¡**Cierra la puta boca!**

—_**Lo sabes, lo necesitas, siente su sangre, siente su calor, devóralos, mátalos como hiciste aquella vez.**_

—**¡Cállate!¡Cállate!¡Cállate! **—repetí con furia en mi interior— **¡yo no los maté! fuiste tú, ¡tú los mataste!**

—_**No… fuiste tú quien los mato, ¿quién deseó su muerte? ¿quién pidió poder? ¿quien me despertó? **_—me recordó con sorna.

—**¡Cállate! ¡no sabes de lo que hablas! **—le grité indignado.

—_**Sabes que es cierto, tú los mataste y los matarás ahora.**_

—**No… no, cállate, cállate… **—le pedía mientras los recuerdos y la culpa comenzaban a rasgar mi alma.

—_**Mátalos a todos, si no los matas ellos te delatarán, ellos lo saben, ¡mátalos! **_—_**e**_staba confuso, nervioso y desesperado. Él no dejaba de provocarme, de tentarme— _**mátalos y déjame saborear su sangre, siente su calor extinguirse, bebe su vida y siente su muerte.**_

Estaba a punto de ceder, ni siquiera pensaba que las personas que se encontraban ahí eran mis amigos, no podía pensar con claridad. Mi cuerpo estaba cambiando por momentos, podía sentir las garras asomarse, podía sentir mis labios rasgarse con los prominentes colmillos, veía rojo y negro, mis sentidos habían despertado, mi instinto estaba listo. Desgarré el vientre del chico que se encontraba inconsciente bajo mis piernas mientras me relamía.

Mi cuerpo se estaba consumiendo, estaba viendo su sangre brotar y entremezclarse con sus entrañas esparcidas por el césped. Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten y Lee me miraban horrorizados. Mirar los ojos asustados de Sakura logró devolverme la conciencia unos segundos, los suficientes como para salir huyendo.

Poco a poco me fui calmando, mi cuerpo y mis sentidos volvieron a ser solo míos, recuperé el control de mi cuerpo.

La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo y el cansancio comenzaba a aflorar, levanté la vista con la mirada opaca y una seriedad impropia de mí y me dirigí al despacho del director, solo él podía ayudarme. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, nunca más podría volver con ellos.

Los pasillos no estaban encendidos pero la luz del despacho de Itachi era la única que iluminaba la pared. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta comencé a escuchar una conversación muy rara a decir verdad.

—**¿Te gusta? vamos, pídemelo, di que quieres más. Suplícame.** —_"Esa es la voz de Itachi" _pensé sorprendido ¿con quién estaría hablando?.

—**¡No! Estate quieto****…**** ¡déjame! **—gruñó alguien.

—**Has dejado que el mapache te besara, es más, le has correspondido **—_"¿mapache?"_

—**¡Itachi! **—gritó la otra persona, su voz me era familiar.

—**¡Pero a mí me niegas esto! **

¿De que hablaba? ¿Qué le negaba quien? Estaba sorprendido, no sabía que Itachi estuviera colgado de alguien, era… raro, como ver a tu primo coquetear con tu mejor amiga.

—**Toma mi sangre Sasuke, ¡tómala! **—_"¡¿Sasuke?!" _¿Qué hacía Sasuke ahí dentro, y por qué Itachi le ofrecía su sangre? _"Ah es verdad" _pensé recordando lo de hace un rato— **es mi droga, ¡la necesito! **—se le oyó desesperado

—**¡Estás loco! ¡Déjame en paz! ****—**gritó Sasuke, parecía asustado.

—**Está en nuestra sangre Sasuke, tu has nacido para beber y yo para dar ¿no lo entiendes? ¡está destinado! Tú y yo nos complementamos****…**

No pude soportarlo más, entré en el despacho de Itachi y me sorprendía al ver a Sasuke acorralado por el director con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y la boca ligeramente abierta mostrando los colmillos, Itachi le estaba mostrando el cuello. No lo pensé, fue un acto reflejo, cuando me di cuenta había tumbado al pelilargo con un golpe seco y certero en su nuca y le estaba ofreciendo la mano a Sasuke que me miraba agradecido.

—**Vamos** —le dije tendiéndole mi mano.

La tomó sin rechistar y salimos corriendo de allí. Corrimos como locos por los pasillos, atropellando algún que otro alumno y pateando lo que encontrábamos. Le contaba tonterías a Sasuke y él se reía como si momentos antes no hubiese pasado nada, yo me sentía igual. Llegamos al bosque donde solté la mano de Sasuke, que era suave y fría como la porcelana y me tumbé en el césped mirando la luna mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sentí que Sasuke se recostaba a mi lado, estuvimos un buen rato mirando las estrellas sin decir nada, él inmerso en sus pensamientos y yo en los míos. Decidí romper el hielo contándole a Sasuke lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Tenten, la broma de su regalo y de paso mis líos amorosos, que brotaron solos.

—**¿Entonces andas a dos bandas? **—preguntó interesado

—**A cuatro en realidad **—contesté sinceramente**—**r**ealmente es Sakura la única que no sabe nada, tú ya lo sabes al igual que las demás**—le sonreí picadamente y Sasuke se sonrojó levemente.

—**Valla****… ****—**dijo.

—**Pensarás que soy un inmoral ¿no? **—le dije sonriéndole amargamente ¿Quién no lo pensaría? Quizás tenían razón.

—**¿Y quienes son las otras dos? **

—**Bueno, uno es un chico-ttebayou **—volví la cabeza y empecé a reír divertido.

—**¿A sí? Pero tú dijiste que no bateabas a ese lado **

—**Soy ambidiestro, lo que significa que también me va el otro lado dattebayou.**

—**Ah****…**** ¿Y puedo preguntar quién es la otra chica que queda? **—preguntó acercándose a mi rostro de manera felina con una sonrisilla. Me reí con algo de nerviosismo mientras me arrascaba la nuca.

—**Te sorprenderías bastante **—me miró insistente— **te diré que es morena **—sonreí, nunca lo adivinaría.

—**¿Hinata? **

—**No **

—**¿Anko? **—preguntó extrañado

—**Jajaja ¡no!** —me hice el ofendido— **tiene buenas peras pero no ****—**dije recordando su delantera y las veces que me había pajeado pensando en como me hacía una cubana.

—**Déjate de rodeos y dime quien es. ****—**exigió.

—**Vale vale, no te pongas salvaje vampiro **—se puso serio de pronto y yo me asusté un poco.

—**Entonces es cierto que lo sabes****…**—susurró bajando la mirada y siendo vulnerable.

—**Si te quejas de lo tuyo****…** —dije rodando los ojos— **¿qué relación tienes con Itachi a todo esto? Yo te he contado casi toda mi vida y tú no me has dicho nada dattebayou.**

—**Es una historia bastante laga**

—**No importa, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo****…****—**insistí.

—**He pasado los últimos seis años encerrado en mi cuarto y memorias de mi niñez no tengo muchas**.

—**¿Encerrado? **

—**Encerrado por lo que soy** —confesó apenado dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo. Se iba a sincerar con migo, pude sentirlo— **todo comenzó el día que mis instintos despertaron. Yo soy hijo de un humano y una vampiresa, por lo que hasta que no crecí no se supo si era vampiro, híbrido o humano como mi hermano**

—**Espera **—le interrumpí pensando en otras cosas— **¿no será Itachi tu hermano-ttebayou? **—asintió y mi respiración se cortó durante unos segundos, aunque él no pareció percatarse.

—**El día que Itachi tuvo un accidente con moto y vi su sangre, supe que yo era distinto**, **el caso es que no me pude resistir a la tentación y bebí de su sangre hasta dejarlo inconsciente, cuando mi hermano despertó del coma, mis padres me prohibieron cualquier contacto con él. Pero Itachi venía a visitarme por las noches y me daba de beber sus sangre.**

—**Eso suena a incesto-ttebayou **—dije divertido pero molesto a su vez.

—**Cállate **—dijo— **hubo una noche** **en la que volví a perder el control y casi devoro a mi hermano. Por suerte, mis padres acababan de llegar de un viaje y lograron impedir a tiempo su muerte. Cuando Itachi despertó de nuevo, había cambiado, ya no era mi hermano, el que me ofrecía apoyo y me cuidaba. Ahora es otra persona y yo tengo la culpa. **—iba a interrumpirle de nuevo cuando me advirtió que dejaría de hablar si lo hacía— **mis padres murieron al poco, no se bien como, lo único que Itachi me contó, es que mamá había devorado a nuestro padre y después se había suicidado **—noté su dolor, era una historia diferente a la mía pero parecida, él había perdido a sus padres, no los había matado— **Al poco de suceder todo eso, Itachi se hizo cargo de la familia y a mí me encerró en mi cuarto, hasta hace dos días **—lloró, se sentía terriblemente culpable, pobre e inocente Sasuke, no sabía lo que era su hermano.

Una lagrimilla rebelde de sangre se deslizaba por su pálida cara con destino a sus finos y rosados labios, no pude evitar mirarlos y desearlos en ese instante. Sasuke se veía tan vulnerable, tan niño… abrió los ojos cuando yo me llevaba mi propio dedo manchado de sus lágrimas a la boca y me detuvo.

—**Lágrimas rojas, dignas de un monstruo ****—**dijo con la voz rota.

—**¡No digas eso! **—grité— **Tú no eres un monstruo Sasuke, eres un ángel.**

"_Sasuke, tú eres mi ángel, eres la pureza que mi alma anhela, eres el viento fresco que mi infierno desea. Sasuke… yo el único monstruo"_

Intenté llevarme de nuevo su sangre a la boca pero me lo impidió por segunda vez. Le miré con el ceño fruncido y Sasuke se llevó mi dedo y lo introdujo en su boca en un gesto inocente pero indecente a mis ojos, le miré y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Retiré mi dedo de su interior y con lentitud me fui acercando poco a poco a su rostro. Iba a besarle y él no parecía contrariado, es más, parecía ansioso por experimentar el contacto. Seguramente sería su primer beso ¿Estaba bien que yo se lo robase?

Todas mis dudas se disiparon cuando Sasuke salvó la distancia que unía nuestros labios. Fríos pero a la vez cálidos, me fui recostando sobre él poco a poco y tomé una de sus manos enlazándola con la mía para darle seguridad.

Mi corazón palpitaba rápido y aumentó el ritmo cuando sentí su mano sobre mi nuca, atrayéndome a él. Recorrí con la lengua sus finos y fríos labios saboreando y probando su tacto, poco después me dio paso y al enredar nuestras lenguas, mi corazón pareció batirse en duelo, batiendo en alas, corriendo, saltando, cantando. Gimió y yo sentí que me iba a volver loco. Comencé a mover sensualmente la cadera frotando nuestras medio despiertas entrepiernas, la excitación del momento era superior a cualquiera que hubiera sentido hasta ahora. Profundicé el beso, necesitaba sentir su piel fría y suave terciopelada bajo mí, necesitaba hacerle el amor lentamente, opacar sus sentidos y sentimientos, quería que fuera mío.

Comencé a envestirle suavemente como simulando que le penetraba, dando sobre su sexo excitado mientras besaba su mandíbula, él abrió las piernas, pidiendo más.

—**Ahh **—gimió en mi oído. Me dirigí a su cuello y lamí y succioné su piel, haciendo que se retorciera entre mis brazos, nuestras manos seguían unidas.—**Ahah** —gimió moviendo la cadera.

Mientras seguía lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando todo su cuello, solté nuestras manos y comencé a desabrochar su camisa. Me alejé un poco y me mordí el labio. Sasuke estaba ruborizado, con los ojos entreabiertos, los labios inflamados, el pelo revuelto enmarcando su perfecto rostro y cu cuerpo excitado con dos puntos rosados llamando mi atención.

—**Dios Sasuke eres perfecto **—dije excitado ante la visión de su cuerpo.

Acto seguido comencé a besar y a lamer la zona descubierta a la vez que una de mis manos se deslizaba hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su pene erecto.

—**Ahh Na-ruto ****—**gimió

—**Estás muy caliente aquí abajo **

Comenzó a frotar su pene por encima del pantalón y le miré para ver sus reacciones, deleitándome con cada suspiro o gemido que salía de su boca. Desabroché su pantalón bajo su atenta mirada lujuriosa y me deslizó hasta llegar a aquella zona.

—**Que grande eres Sasuke **—dije antes de comenzar a acariciar lentamente su glande con los dedos, estirando esa piel flexible y cálida.

—**Dobe** —ese insulto acababa de convertirse en un gemido de lo más sensual.

—**¿Te gusta? **—pregunté antes de besarle.

Me besó con ansia y yo comencé a masturbar su miembro con fuerza, rudamente. Dejé de besarle para comenzar a masturbarle enserio y ver su cara velada por el placer, aumenté el ritmo y él comenzó a jadear y a gemir. Le miraba maravillado, yo un demonio, estaba corrompiendo a un andel, el cielo no lo permitiría. Empezó a ponerse nervioso y su pene comenzó a retraerse, preparándose para la erupción. Cerró los ojos y con un gemido muy sexy se corrió en mi mano arqueando la espalda. Me lamí la mano descubriendo el sabor salado y caliente de la sustancia que Sasuke acababa de sacar de su interior y me acerqué a besarle, sintiendo mi excitación palpitante en su jaula de ropa. Luego un par de dedos invadieron su boca y él comenzó a lamerlos algo confundido mientras yo le besaba. Cuando me separé, llevé los dedos lubricados a su trasero y comencé a rozar y a acariciar su entrada. Abrió los ojos y le miré satisfecho.

—**Te has corrido muy rápido, ha sido tu primera vez ¿no?**

—**Ríete si quieres**

—**De eso nada, me siento muy afortunado****…**** Sasuke, voy a mancillar tu cuerpo virgen ****—**le dije orgulloso.

—**¿Qué te hace suponerlo? **—preguntó altivo.

—**Tu cuerpo me lo dice. Puedo oler tu esencia primeriza, tus caricias y besos inexpertos, puedo leer el miedo en tus ojos ante esto **—introduje uno de mis dedos y él se contrajo inevitablemente.— **¿ves?**

—**Cállate idiota **—dijo ofendido.

—**¡Kyaaa!** —gritó una voz.

—**Joder **—dije sacando los dedos de su interior y tapando la escena— **am, a ver****…**** esto no es lo que parece-ttebayou** —comencé a explicar nerviosamente— **etto****…**** estábamos practicando, ¡eso es! ¡Practicando! **—_"Valla excusa Uzumaki Naruto" pensé._

—**Hinata, no preguntes **—dijo Sasuke tranquilo— **ve a los dormitorios, te lo explicaré cuando llegue. **

—**E-esta bien Sasuke-sama **—dijo marchándose roja como un tomate. _"¿Sasuke-sama?"_

—**¿Con que Sasuke-sama eh? **—le pregunté con unas sonrisilla, él se giró y me pegó un puñetazo del veinte.

—**¡Eres un gilipollas! **—gritó antes de marcharse.

Sasuke salió corriendo y juraría que iba llorando, me sentí muy mal, tal vez él pensara que había estado jugando pero no era cierto yo…

—_**¿Tú qué? **_—preguntó Kyuubi— _**ahora tienes un gran problema entre las piernas.**_

Le ignoré y me levanté tocándome el moflete, iba a estar inflamado un par de horas.

—**Naruto** —me llamó una voz conocida. Me giré y vi a Itachi mirándome enfadado.

—**Oh oh… **—dije.

—**Acompáñame **—me ordenó.

Le seguí hasta su despacho donde yo me senté en el sofá y él a mi lado.

—**Sabes por qué estás aquí **—afirmó.

—**Sí **—contesté.

—**Sabes lo que va a ocurrir ¿no? Se les borrará la memoria a tus amigos y tú…**

—**Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes mocoso, después de todo, yo lo he causado.**

—**Ya veo **—contestó Itachi.

—**Ahora soluciona el problema de mi entrepierna **—ordenó.

—**Como mandes Kyuubi-sama

* * *

**

**Lloro, porque es mentira**

**

* * *

**

**Mikochan92: **¡se terminó el cap! Si lees hasta le final descubrirás una pequeña sorpresa.

A todas mis lectoras gracias por seguirme, no se cuando podré publicar el siguiente capi pero prometo seguir la historia, es solo que el miércoles 14 me voy al extranjero a estudiar y hasta finales de mes no creo que publique.

Ya se van desvelando cosillas, ¿Qué relación tienen Itachi y Kyuubi/Naruto? ¿Qué es Naruto o quién es Kyuubi?¿Naruto mató a sus padres? ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke?

Gracias por los reviews

_Próximamente:_ La melancolía de Gaara (para más info. id a mi LJ)

* * *

Itachi desabrochó la cremallera del pantalón de su alumno y comenzó a lamer el glande de Naruto/Kyuubi. Este solo le miraba indiferente pero con lujuria en cada pupila. Con movimientos maestros comenzó a succionar mientras que con una mano se recogía el pelo para que no le molestase.

_Academia Akatsuki ¿Cuántos secretos escondes?_


	6. Que sea lo que Dios quiera

**Sasuke**

* * *

Desperté a media noche con un mal sueño a mis espaldas. Ya estaba cansado de intentar dormir con el sol colándose por mis cortinas, me levanté de mal humor como casi siempre y entré en el gran baño: primero me despojé del pijama y me metí en la ducha con el agua casi hirviendo.

Me vestí con el uniforme ahorrándome así el hecho de volver a desvestirme y vestirme de nuevo más tarde, eran las tres y media, dentro de poco terminaría el primer turno y un par de horas después entraríamos nosotros.

No tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrido cuando de pronto recordé a aquel misterioso chico de la sala de música...

* * *

_FlashBack_

—**¿Qué haces aquí? **—preguntó una voz suave. Me giré asustado. En la puerta estaba posado un muchacho que tendría mi edad y que sorpresivamente no llevaba uniforme si no un Kimono blanco. Tenía el pelo blanco a la altura de los hombros, liso. Sus ojos rojos no desprendían maldad y era tan blanco como yo.

—**Lo siento **—me disculpé algo avergonzado aunque exteriormente indiferente.

—**¿Te gusta? **—preguntó.

—**¿Eh?**

—**Si quieres puedo enseñarte **—dijo. Entendía a lo que se refería pero mi mente no lo procesaba.

—**¿Te refieres a tocar? **—negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—**Me refiero a leer **—le miré sin comprender y él se aproximó a mí, pasando por detrás— **leer partituras, tú ya sabes tocar, solo necesita algo de técnica, quizás **—En ese momento sonó la melodía que anunciaba el comienzo previo de las clases pero cuando me giré para encararle, él se había desvanecido.

—**Que raro **—murmuré.

_Fin FlashBack_

**

* * *

**

Tomé un valor innecesario para alguien como yo y decidí visitar de nuevo aquel lugar que tanto me había llamado la atención. El polvo seguía en su lugar, las sabanas que cubrían los instrumentos del deterioramiento se encontraban inamovibles y la sala seguía teniendo aquella presencia negada de vida.

Sin pensarlo mi cuerpo se dirigió al gran piano de cola, igual que la otra vez este permanecía silencioso esperando mi llegada. Me sorprendí ligeramente al encontrarme el chico aquel tumbado sobre la banca del piano, estuve unos momentos contemplando su extraña belleza antes de despertarle con un movimiento de brazo.

-**Este no es el mejor lugar para dormir** -le dije.

-**Oh no estaba durmiendo **-respondió**- estaba hablando con Haku **-enarqué una ceja incrédulo- **Haku es el nombre de este piano **-dijo incorporándose a medias y quedando sentado sobre la banca.- **Dice que se alegra de encontrarse de nuevo con tigo.**

**-Eh... Sí, yo pienso lo mismo... **

Aquel desconocido simplemente sonrió con amargura, como si estuviera recordando algo, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. No suelo ser supersticioso ya que sé que todo lo que otros imaginan existe de verdad, pero esa vez fue algo realmente preocupante, asustadizo.

**-¿Dime Sasuke has venido para tocar? **-como sabía mi nombre fue algo que realmente ni me planteé.

-**Sí** -contesté automáticamente aunque en realidad no sabía porque había venido.

-**Te escucharé tocar si no te importa.**

**-Hm**

El chico se levantó de "Haku" dejándome libre el sitio para que yo me sentase y comenzara a tocar. La banca recibió con gusto mi peso, estiré los brazos entrelazando los nudillos y los chasqué para despertarlos, luego coloqué las manos sobre las teclas y comencé a tocar al azar, me sorprendí cuando sentí las manos de él sobre las mías, guiándolas hasta las notas precisas para crear una hermosa melodía. Su pelo largo negro rozaba constantemente mis hombros y podía sentir pequeñas cosquillas en las manos mientras tocábamos. La verdad es que nunca había tenido un contacto tan familiar con un desconocido, este era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba así. _"Eso sería cierto si ayer no te hubieras dejado manosear por Naruto"_ me regañé a mí mismo.

**-¿Ves como sabes tocar? Solo necesitas algo de práctica**.

Su esencia se desvaneció antes de que yo pudiera replicar algo, era realmente frustrante, el que apareciera y desapareciera sin más. Estaba bastante seguro de que no era alumno del instituto pero entonces ¿de donde había salido?.

No sé porque una vez que él desapareció mis ganas de tocar abandonaron mi cuerpo.

Salí de la sala rumbo a mí habitación, los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de vida, -si es que se refiere a un concepto de movimiento activo de materia- los fantasmas atravesaban las paredes de un lado para otro, algunos demonios se peleaban por entrar primero al baño, otros comían carne cruda aunque la mayoría andaba de una lado para otro sin rumbo fijo.

Algunas muchachas -_por decirlas de algún modo_- me saludaban invitándome a pasar a sus habitaciones, otras intentaban meterme mano y algunas se desmayaban a mi paso, debía tener cuidado de ahora en adelante.

En mi gran cama estaba sentado nada más ni menos que Neji y eso me inquietó.

**-¿Sabes donde está Hinata? **-me preguntó preocupado.

-**No, ¿no está en su cuarto? **-pregunté extrañado.

-**No, habíamos quedado para desayunar pero no ha venido, tampoco contesta al móvil, estoy preocupado porque ayer por la noche me llamó pero no logré escuchar nada, solo un sollozo**

**-Eso no tiene mucho sentido... **-susurré para mí- **vamos a buscarla antes de que empiecen las clases, en alguna parte tendrás que estar o alguien la habrá visto.**

_**-"Hinata ¿me escuchas? Neji está muy preocupado..."- **_la dije telepáticamente.

No había respuesta, extraño. Neji y yo recorrimos todo el edificio nocturno buscando a Hinata y preguntando por ella. La mayoría de alumnos decían no haberla visto y otros directamente ni la conocían. Ya estábamos un poco cansados de andar de un lado para otro y Neji comenzaba a ponerse cada vez más nervioso y menos aguantable. Justo cuando estábamos por darnos por vencido, una chica peliverde de ojos azules nos dio su paradero.

-**Sí, la vi hace un momento en dirección a clase **-dijo.

-**Gracias** -respondió Neji.

El cielo estaba cubierto por la bruma y las nubes amenazaban con tormenta.

Nos encaminamos hacia la clase y allí estaba ella hablando con algunas compañeras, riendo felizmente y comportándose de modo extraño para ella. Solía ser menos "hiperactiva". Neji se acercó a su prima echo una furia, la tomó del brazo y la giró bruscamente, Hinata frunció el ceño y se quejó del daño.

**-¿Qué te pasa Neji? **-preguntó enfadada.

**-¿Qué que me pasa? !Qué te pasa a ti**! -la gritó- **te he estado esperando toda la mañana** -dijo ya más tranquilo pero con el ceño fruncido.

-**Se me olvidó **-respondió sin más.

Yo me respondí por esa respuesta. Neji frunció el ceño más todavía y apretó los puños molesto por su contestación. Yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Neji miraba a Hinata como si esta le escondiese algo y ella lo supiera. Ya estaba seguro de que iba a explotar una pelea entre ellos y yo no estaba de humor para aguantarles ni a ellos ni a nadie.

Me senté en mi pupitre fastidiado por la situación y algo enfadado porque no había contestado a mis llamadas. Sonó el timbre que daba inicio a las clases y vi desde lejos como el salón de clases se llenaba de pronto y todo el mundo ocupaba sus asientos. Neji se fue a sentar con Lee y Hinata se sentó junto a una chica. Me molestó el hecho de que me ignorara y se sentase con otra persona, no quería que apareciese Karin o cualquier otra locas y ocupase su puesto molestando mi tranquilidad.

Entró por la puerta Orochimaru-sensei seguido de su ayudante Kabuto-san. Mientras Orochimaru escribía en la pizarra, Kabuto se dedicaba a repartir unas fotocopias con el ejercicio del día. No me sorprendí al ver el dibujo de la fotocopia, se trataba de un cadáver humanos con varias heridas profundas, contusiones y demás rastros que deja la muerte, había unas flechas señalando algunas partes y unos espacios en blanco para rellenarlo con el nombre correspondiente.

Me giré para tomar mi cartera cuando me di cuenta de que me la había dejado en el dormitorio, con las prisas que Neji me había metido se me olvidó cogerla, me giré y le pedí un boli a Juugo quien me lo cedió gustoso y me puse manos a la obra con el trabajo.

-**El próximo Martes nos vamos de excursión científica **-dijo Orochimaru una vez que hubo parado el replique de la tiza- **la asistencia es obligatoria, aquí en la pizarra dejo escrito todo lo que necesitáis saber sobre la excursión** -finalizó.

Excursión, genial, nunca había ido a ninguna, esta sería la primera vez que saldría de excursión y nos iban a llevar a un tanatorio a ver más cadáveres humanos en descomposición, genial.

De pronto unos olores conocidos acudieron a mi olfato y fruncí el ceño, ¿qué hacían ellos dos aquí y juntos? Poco después tocaron a la puerta y Kabuto se apresuró a abrir mientras los demás seguíamos haciendo la tarea.

-**Orochimaru-sensei **-dijo mi hermano en un tono de voz bajo, lo suficiente para que nadie fuera de ellos les escuchase, menos yo.

**-¿En que le puedo ayudar Itachi-sama? **-preguntó.

-**Hoy se incorpora a esta clase un nuevo alumno, viene de la clase diurna, ya sabes de quien te hablo **-añadió en tono confidencial al final.

-**Oh claro **-pareció sorprenderse- **hazle pasar, le presentaré a la clase y se incorporará ahora mismo. **

-**Bien, lo dejo en tus manos **-dijo Itachi con tono sombrío.

-**Claro **-respondió esbozando una sonrisa que no me gustó nada.- **pasa** -le ordenó.

Orochimaru entró de nuevo en la clase seguido de nada más y nada menos que de Naruto. Antes de poder pensar cuerdamente que demonios hacía el allí, solo pude fijar mi vista en su imagen.

-**Perfecto **-articulé mirándole embobado.

Naruto estaba vestido con el uniforme nocturno, era cierto que le había visto con anterioridad así vestido pero esta vez era completamente distinto. El pantalón se le ajustaba perfectamente a sus fuertes piernas y que decir del paquete... Me sonrojé, la camisa roja la llevaba desarreglada y medio desabrochada, arremangada a la altura de los codos, se podía notar a simple vista su torso de ensueño... Sujetaba la chaqueta blanco por encima del hombro echada a la espalda con un dedo. Sonreía traviesamente y sus ojos brillaban extraño, como de excitación y nerviosismo, se percató de mi presencia y me dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, desvié el rostro molesto y sonrojado, me gruñí ¿qué clase de comportamiento era ese? _"Ah claro... El de un colegial enamorado_" me recordé con asco a mí mismo, ya sabía a que clase de problemas tendía que enfrentarme.

-**Me llamo Namikaze Naruto y espero llevarme bien con todos dattebayou** -su voz me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-**Siéntate con Sasuke-kun **-dijo Orochimaru, me sentía asqueado por la forma en que pronuncia mi nombre.

"_Espera un momento... ¡¿Se va a sentar con migo?!." _pensé en ese momento lleno de pánico. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara después de lo de anoche?

* * *

_Flash black_

—**Te has corrido muy rápido, ha sido tu primera vez ¿no? **—preguntó.

—**Ríete si quieres **—le dije al vez las comisuras de sus labios alzarse.

—**De eso nada, me siento muy afortunado****…**** Sasuke, voy a mancillar tu cuerpo virgen**

—**¿Qué te hace suponerlo? **—pregunté altivo sintiendo como empezaba a hurgar esa zona.

—**Tu cuerpo me lo dice. Puedo oler tu esencia primeriza, tus caricias y besos inexpertos, puedo leer el miedo en tus ojos ante esto **—introdujo uno de sus dedos y yo me contraje inevitablemente. — **¿Ves?**

—**Cállate idiota **—dije ofendido.

—**Cállate idiota **—dije ofendido.

—**¡Kyaaa!** —gritó una voz conocida.

—"_**Sasuke ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!**__**"**_—me regañó Hinata telepáticamente.

—**Joder **—dijo Naruto sacando sus dedos de mi interior y tapando la escena con su cuerpo. Yo me apresuré a arreglar mi uniforme— **am, a ver****…**** esto no es lo que parece-ttebayou** —comenzó a explicar nerviosamente— **etto****…**** estábamos practicando, ¡eso es! ¡Practicando! **—_"__¡¿Cómo que practicando?! ¡Será imbécil!__"_

—**Hinata, no preguntes **—dije yo— **ve a los dormitorios, te lo explicaré cuando llegue. **

—**E-esta bien Sasuke-sama **—dijo marchándose roja como un tomate.

—**¿Conque Sasuke-sama Eh? **—Me di la vuelta y le pegué tal puñetazo que le tiré al suelo.

—**¡Eres un gilipollas! **—dije dolorido.

Me marché corriendo cual niña dejándole allí tirado en el suelo con rostro confundido. "_Practicando, claro, para él solo ha sido un juego. ¡Le he abierto mi corazón y se ha reído de mí!__"_

_Fin flash back_

* * *

Hinata me miró sonriente _"¿Y a esta que la pasa?" _pensé molesto. No me quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar una excusa convenible para que Naruto no se sentase a mi lado, _"piensa Sasuke piensa_" me dije. Levanté la vista y a continuación el brazo, justo cuando Naruto se sentaba a mi vera.

**-¿Sí Sasuke-kun?**

-**Orochimaru-sensei no me encuentro bien** -le dije- **¿puedo ir a la enfermería a ponerme una bolsa? **

-**Oh claro **-dijo- **Naruto acompáñale, no sea que se valla a desmayar por el camino** -sonrió.

-**Claro-ttebayou **-contestó de buena gana.

"_Mierda" _pensé. Me levanté seguido de Naruto y ambos salimos del aula, ya en el pasillo pensé en como deshacerme de él.

-**Oye Sasuke tenemos que hablar-ttebayou **-pidió

-**Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo **-contesté acelerando el paso hacia la enfermería.

-**Sasuke **-me cogió del brazo- **en realidad no te sientes mal ¿verdad?, era solo una excusa para evitarme dattebayou**

**-Que inteligente dobe **-me solté de su agarre bruscamente y comencé a andar de nuevo.

**-¡Ya basta! **-gritó haciendo que me sorprendiera, me giré para mirarle sin expresión alguna.- **¡Estoy intentando disculparme por lo de anoche! **-dijo.

-**No quiero tus disculpas **-le contesté irritado- **¿crees que puedes jugar con migo y luego botarme como haces con todas? No señor no, a mí no me utiliza nadie **-le dije enfadado con el ceño fruncido.

**-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tú no eres como las otras dattebayou! **

Me volvió a agarrar del brazo y me giró encarándome con él. Sus ojos brillaban con determinación y permanecía serio, con el ceño fruncido por la frustración y los labios fundidos en una línea recta.

-**Sasuke, para mí tú no eres ningún juego** -dijo relajando la cara y adquiriendo una expresión de tristeza. Luego se recuperó- **pero parece que así no lo entiendes, tendrá que ser de otra manera.**

Antes de poder reaccionar o pestañear siquiera, los labios de Naruto apresaron los míos y sus brazos me rodearon impidiendo cualquier intento de escape. Me revolví intentando que me soltara, lamió con la lengua mis labios pidiendo paso o más bien forzándome a abrirlos, colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura y me apretó más contra sí.

Por más que me revolvía él seguía sin dejarme escapar y en un momento de debilidad coló su lengua en mi boca, lo olvidé todo en el momento en que se rozaron, empecé a devolverle el beso con intensidad, a querer derretirme en su boca y ser recogido por sus brazos. Dejé de oponer resistencia, dirigí mis brazos a su cuello y se lo rodeé, él pasó de sujetarme con fuerza a acariciar mi espalda y cadera. Me rendí, simplemente me rendí a mis sentimientos, ahora que fuera lo que dios quisiera.

No se como llegamos a la enfermería entre besos y caricias, no sé como es que no había nadie y tampoco supe porqué Naruto tenía la llave que abría la cerradura de la puerta.

Tampoco se como terminé acostado en una de las camas con Naruto encima de mí devorándome con la mirada. Me besó de nuevo justo cuando estaba a punto de replicar y volvió a olvidárseme todo. Sentí sus calidas manos en mis hombros, recorrieron mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos y luego las subió por encima de mi cabeza, volvió a mi pecho donde comenzó a desabrochar de uno en uno y lentamente cada botón de la prenda que me cubría sin dejar de besarme. Cálido calor corrosivo, así es como describiría como se sentía en esos momentos.

Naruto no dejaba de besarme ni un momento mientras me iba desvistiendo, a veces eran pequeños besos en las comisuras, otras veces lengüetazos y otros besos húmedos sin y con lengua, profundos y lentos, esponjosos.

Sentí un calor inexplicable en mis pezones, los estaba acariciando. Gemí y él sonrió para después devorarme la boca.

Poco a poco el ambiente se iba caldeando y yo me iba quedando cada vez más desnudo y excitado.

-**No tengas miedo Sasuke **-me dijo roncamente en el oído antes de sentir una intromisión en mi...

**-¿Qué haces? **-le pregunté confundido.

**-Ya lo verás o mejor dicho, sentirás **-me sonrió zorrunamente y yo me relajé.

¿Cuánto poder tenía este zorro endemoniado en mi? Parecía que con una sonrisa o una mirada era capaz de caldearme o callarme, supongo que es lo que llaman amor. "_Me doy asco_" me dije a mí mismo, ¿dónde estaba mi orgullo? ¿Dónde estaba el miedo? Todo se fue al garete en el momento en que sentí su lengua lamiendo esa zona, mientras iba masajeando mi miembro con las manos lentamente, solo un roce para distraerme y excitarme.

**-Na-Naruto **-le llamé.

-**Tranquilo **

Sentí algo en mi interior, me expandía y palpaba mi interior con suavidad pero bruscamente, me excitaba y me dolía, una línea difusa que se escapaba a mi entendimiento, gemí y el aire abandonó mis pulmones cuando sentí un tercer dedo abrirse paso.

Los abría y los cerraba, los saca y los metía, los retorcía y yo con ellos. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, mirando las barras de la cabecera de la cama y el techo y las paredes blancas, comencé a sentir un hormigueo que iba ascendiendo por todo mi interior, agitaba mi miembro y mis sentidos se empobrecían, dejaba de apreciar la realidad tal y como era, estaba sumergido en un pacer desconocido e irreal, no lo entendía y no quería entenderlo, simplemente sentirlo.

Los extrajo bruscamente y yo le gruñí, me sentía tan bien... Algo esponjoso y caliente estaba ahora rozando mi esfínter, me asusté un poco por su tacto, luego me relajé algo gracias a las palabras que él me decía ¡por dios estaba abierto de piernas para un hombre! Y se sentía tan bien...

-**Ahora relájate e inspira profundamente **-me dijo.

Intenté hacer lo que decía pero me era imposible, algo de gran tamaño se estaba clavando y deslizándose por mi interior y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que tensarme. Quería expulsarlo y quería absorberlo. Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados, se mordía los labios con placer y tenía la nariz arrugada por el esfuerzo. Su pelo se veía más en punta que normalmente, más revuelto y más alocado y un brillo cubría su cuerpo haciéndolo relucir a mis ojos.

Otra vez ese punto comenzó a resaltar a mi mirada, ese punto, su cuello, su clavícula, su arteria, su sangre... Tan distraído estaba pensando en morderle que no me di cuenta de que ya había entrado del todo hasta que sentí un pequeño golpe en una zona desconocida pero muy placentera, él gruñó satisfecho y yo gemí revolviéndome.

-**Ah Sasuke, estás tan estrecho... **-dijo relamiéndose los labios.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente pero con fuerza, haciendo que yo clamara por más, gritara su nombre y me balancease buscando placer. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve... Dejé de contar las penetraciones, mi mente estaba ahora ocupada por la nada, el placer y el vacío, el dolor y la oscuridad, pensamientos a un lado y sensaciones al otro. Más, quería más, siempre más.

Subió mis piernas y mis rodillas se encontraban ahora a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Más rápido y más fuerte, quería sentirme lleno de él, sin espacio para nada más, solo él y yo, sin preocupaciones, sin prejuicios, sin reglas, sin razas, sin miedo...

Placer, solo eso, solo necesitaba eso, placer y dolor placentero.

-**Sasuke te amo tanto...** -me dijo al oído.

Le miré sin contestar y acto seguido nos besamos de nuevo, enredé mi lengua con la suya, mis labios se movían ansiosos sobre los suyos buscando más contacto, nada era suficiente. Más, siempre más.

Acarició mis muslos y se apegó a mí dejándome sin espacio, frotando mi pene con su abdomen. Ah... Se sentía tan bien...

**-Yo también Naruto, yo también y no sabes cuanto **-respondí al cavo de un tiempo.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con dulzura, feliz porque hubiese respondido a sus sentimientos.

-**No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote **-me dijo.

Algo inundó mi mente en ese momento, un placer tan fuerte que me cegó, me dejó sin sentido, perdí mis fuerzas y la razón. Me acerqué a su cuello, lo olí y me deleite con ello, me relamí los labios, ansioso, él comenzó a jadear, lo quería, quería su sangre y él quería dármela. Lamí su cuello, ¡ah...! Estaba tan cerca de lo prohibido... Sí... Una vez que empezase no habría vuelta atrás, y una vez más y lo repito: que sea lo que dios quiera.

Los clavé con fuerza, haciendo que soltara un alarido, su sangre comenzó a brotar y yo comencé a succionarla con gula y ansiedad, salada y caliente pero dulce y suave, me saciaba, me llenaba, su sangre era ahora mismo el centro de mi vida. Sentí mi hombría palpitar, empezó a contraerse como aquella vez, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

-**Joder si sigues chupando así de fuerte me correré enseguida **-dijo él con dificultad.

Lo hice con más fuerza, apreté todos mis músculos centrado en lo que ahora bajaba por mi garganta. Era una odisea de sensaciones, era mi paraíso. El semen se agolpó en mí y no pude evitar descargarlo entre nuestros cuerpos, dejándolo todo pringoso y caliente, como en mis más húmedos sueños, como siempre lo había imaginado.

Fue una sensación indescriptible, tan intensa que dolió pero tan libre y electrizante que mi cuerpo quedó inerte segundos después, y muy sensible. Naruto se corrió poco después en mi interior, profanando a Dios y a Satanás si es que existen. Luego se relajó y dejó que mis piernas cedieran a su postura original, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban lamí su herida para que sanase y poco después recibí un beso suave y cariñoso.

Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente y mi respiración y la suya se normalizaron. Estaba satisfecho y feliz, él esbozaba también una sonrisa. Se acurrucó a mi lado abrazándome y nos tapó con la sábana, sentí los pelillos del cogote cosquillearme por su respiración. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

-**Duerme tranquilo Sasuke, porque cuando despiertes ya nada será lo mismo **-dijo antes de caer yo en la inconsciencia.

No me gustaba como había sonado pero estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar...

* * *

**Que sea lo que Dios quiera.**

* * *

**Mikochan92: **Este Cáp. me ha salido más cortito, el próximo de Sasuke será más largo, siento no haber actualizado antes, he tenido diversos problemas xD espero que os haya gustado el lemmon y me dejéis algún comentario, lo agradeceré de veras.

No sé si se ha notado pero las cosas comienzan a ponerse más serias este capi ha sido el último en el que estos chicos van a estar tranquilos, he de decir que deben quedar unos 7 u 8 capis desde la vista de Sasuke para llegar al final.

Matta ne!


	7. La calma que precede la tormenta

**WARNING:** Este capítulo contiene GORE, asi que si no te gusta... pues te jodes jajajajajaj

* * *

Itachi comenzó a succionar con fuerza, dios lo hacía genial, podía sentir su interior caliente y mojado y su lengua envolvía mi glande con maestría, presionando lo justo para hacerme ver las estrellas, justo cuando estaba apunto de terminar el maldito mocoso interrumpió el momento.

**-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! ¡Sácala ahora mismo-ttebayou! **–me exigió.

-_**Tú calla insolente**_ –le contesté- _**no pienso hacer lo que un niñato me ordene**_ –le dije enfadado, ¿pero que se cree?

-**¡Es mi cuerpo dattebayou!** –gritó.

Le ignoré y seguí con lo mío mientras él aporreaba mi mente en un intento banal de conseguir el control del cuerpo. Itachi seguía a lo suyo sin darse cuenta de mi debate mental con el mocoso de mierda insolente este, ¿es que ya no se acordaba?

Es cierto que en los últimos años yo me había vuelto más sediento y descontrolado pero tampoco es agradable para mí tener que pasar la adolescencia con un muchacho revolucionador de hormonas femeninas, él siempre prefirió a las mujeres, con sus curvas voluminosas y sus sonrisas tontas y su romanticismo inconformista, yo en cambio prefiero los machos, me encanta someterlos a mí y disfrutar sus caras de dolor y placer mientras arremeto contra ellos con fuerza, desgarrando su interior como viles putas a mi servicio.

Me siento inmensamente superior cada vez que lo hago con un hombre, sobretodo me encanta que me hagan felaciones y ver como se tragan mi semen con asco y gusto entremezclado, no me miran con adoración ni agradecen el gesto como una mujer que solo busca la complacencia, ellos lo haces humillados como a mí me gusta.

Recuerdo todavía aquella tarde de invierno en la que Naruto me pidió ayuda…

* * *

_Flashback_

Naruto estaba en su cuarto jugando con el camión de plástico que le había robado a un niño gilipollas cuando su padre entró en la casa apestando a alcohol y gritando como un poseso.

**-¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde estás?! **

Naruto se asomó a las escaleras asustado por el griterío y el ruido de los pocos muebles romperse y vio allí como su padre daba tumbos de un lado a otro destrozándolo todo, luego tomó una foto familiar de cuando aún vivía la pelirroja y la lanzó contra el suelo haciendo que el retrato se rompiera en mil pedazos llenando el suelo de cristales que luego se le clavaron en el pie, profirió un grito y se quedó mirando fijamente al pequeño, luego sonrió macabramente y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia donde Naruto permanecía echo un ovillo sabiendo ya lo que iba a ocurrir.

Los golpes y los gritos no tardaron en llegar, Naruto se arrastraba por el suelo sangrando abundantemente y con varias costillas rotas, llorando y suplicando como un perro que le dejase, que le perdonara.

**-¡Tú, hijo del demonio!** –le gritó lanzándolo contra la pared- **¡te llevaste la vida de lo que más quería hijo de puta!** –vociferó con rabia.

Naruto se encogió esperando el próximo golpe, golpes a los que ya estaba acostumbrado desde que tenía memoria y es que el pequeño se llevó la vida de su madre al nacer, provocando la cólera de su padre y la repulsión en su familia.

**-Hoy vamos a probar algo nuevo **_**hijo**_ –dijo con sorna y la voz enloquecida.

Después de eso tomó a Naruto por la cabella, mientras este se revolvía asustado, llorando de dolor y miedo, Minato se mantenía en un silencio espeluznante con una sonrisa desencajada en la cara, tumbó al niño sobre la cama deshecha de y le bajó los pantalones a tirones, Naruto intentó detenerle mordiéndole y revolviéndose lo que provocó una fuerte bofetada que le dejó atontado sobre el colchón y a la merced de su progenitor, Minato se sacó el pene por la cremallera de los pantalones, estaba flácido pero comenzó a tocárselo, despertándolo poco a poco.

-**No… no…** -imploró.

Naruto estaba tan aterrado que se meó encima y su padre se regodeó de su sufrimiento amarrándole el pene al pobre chico y masturbándole con fuerza mientras él no dejaba de llorar y retorcerse.

**-No… para por favor** –sollozaba.

-**Vamos Naruto se que te gustará** –le susurró mientras se subía las piernas a los hombros.

Minato entró en su interior de una sola estocada desgarrando su carne, se mordió el labio inferior por el placer mientras que Naruto gritó hasta quedarse sin aire, sintiendo como le escocía la carne, sintiendo un dolor inmenso que amenazaba con romperle, pero su padre no paraba, a cada grito del menor más fuertes y brutales se hacían las penetraciones. Llegó un momento en el que perdió la conciencia pero eso no sirvió para detener a su padre que seguía violando el cuerpo de su hijo de apenas diez años, encones me llamó.

Naruto estaba desnudo protegiéndose acurrucado en la oscuridad y con la mirada perdida y sin vida, así le encontré, me dejé ver y él lo único que hizo fue suplicarme que no le hiciera daño.

-**No me hagas nada por favor **–pidió.

_-__**Tranquilo, no estoy aquí para dañarte**_ –le dije acercándome.

Me miró confundido y yo me agaché hasta quedar a su altura, le miré a los ojos y le pregunté;

_-__**¿Quieres ser libre?**_–me miró desconcertado y luego asintió levemente con temor- _**haz un contrato con migo y yo te lo daré todo.**_

**-Sí, dámelo todo** –dijo.

-_**Y luego te lo arrebataré**_ –le contesté con una sonrisa.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya y deposité un beso en sus labios, poco después él se retorció de dolor y apareció el sello en su ombligo. Cuando abrí los ojos ya había tomado el control del cuerpo y vi con repugnancia como Minato jadeaba de placer mientras toqueteaba mi cuerpo, Yo, el gran demonio Kyuubi había sellado un contrato y como tal iba a cumplirlo. Desplegué mis poderes demoníacos y me quité de encima al adulto que me miraba con terror y miedo, le golpeé hasta quedar satisfecho y luego le tumbé en la cama de nuevo.

-_**Ahora se las vas a pagar todas juntas**_–le susurré al oído melosamente- _**vas a sufrir tanto que desearás morir pero no te voy a dar ese placer.**_

-**¡Naruto! perdóname yo…** -trató de disculparse.

_**-Es inútil, él no está aquí **_

Después de eso até sus extremidades con mis colas de chacra y le dejé inmovilizado, con las garras comencé a hacerle cortes poco profundos y quemaduras con las otras colas que no estaban ocupadas, poco a poco lo fui haciendo más profundo hasta ver los músculos y tendones agitarse, dirigí el dedo índice a su vientre e hice un corte vertical desde la traquea hasta la pelvis y le abrí, luego tomé sus tripas y las comencé a sacar poco a poco, lamiendo la sangre de los intestinos mientras le miraba y él me devolvía la vista aterrado y asqueado de sus propios fluidos, luego le clavé las garras en los pulmones dejándolos agujereados y aplasté su hígado, el estaba consciente aunque más en el otro mundo que en este.

Naruto me pidió que terminara ya con eso y así lo hice, atravesé su ano con una de mis colas y se la saqué por la boca, la sangre salió por todos sus poros, chorreaba desde sus ojos hasta sus uñas. Después quemé la casa con una llamarada de fuego, me lavé en un río cercano y me vestí con ropa limpia que había robado anteriormente y me dirigí a la mansión Uchiha.

_Fin Flashback_

* * *

Por eso me resulta extraño de que buenas a primeras le guste Sasuke al mocoso y más irreal aún me parece el que se haya enamorado de él, simplemente absurdo, el sexo no es más que una necesidad placentera, sin sentimientos de por medio es mucho mejor. Yo sonrío cuando ellos lloran, me regodeo de su sufrimiento y la sangre me hierve cuando veo su sangre y escucho sus súplicas sin sentido.

Terminé en la boca de Itachi y él como buen aprendiz se lo tragó todo y luego se relamió. Me abroché la bragueta y me acomodé el uniforme.

-_**Quiero que pongas a Naruto en la clase de Sasuke**_

-**¿En la clase de mi ototo? ¿Para qué?** –preguntó confundido.

-_**Tengo algo planeado**_ –le comenté.

-**Está bien, arreglaré las cosas para que se pueda incorporar mañana **–dijo Itachi sentándose en su escritorio.

-_**Bien**_ –contesté simplemente.

Me dejé llevar por el sueño y la voluntad de mi contenedor y abandoné el control del cuerpo sumiéndome en mi sueño.

"_Bien, por fin el maldito demonio me devuelve mi cuerpo"_ pensé, salí del despacho de Itachi sin dedicarle ninguna palabra de despedida, no hacía falta ya que ni él ni yo tenemos ningún tipo de relación extraoficial.

Cuando llegué a los dormitorios diurnos ya estaba comenzando a amanecer, me dirigí a la conserjería y hablé con el encargado, nada más darle mi nombre me entregó las llaves de mi nueva habitación en los dormitorios nocturnos, de refilón pude ver a Sakura y a Sai que se dirigían a la cafetería sin prestarme atención.

-**Claro, ellos ya no me conocen-ttebayou…** -susurré con tristeza.

Pareciera que ya me había olvidado de ellos pero eso no es así, ellos siempre estarán en mi corazón aunque no se acuerden de mí, después de todo fueron mis primeros verdaderos amigos, supongo que ya me lo esperaba tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir pero era mejor para ellos pues si seguían siendo mis amigos puede que hieran terminado muertos y yo no quiero eso para ellos.

Ya era la segunda vez que pisaba el edificio de dormitorios de la clase nocturna en menos de un mes, a partir de ahora compartiría techo con fantasmas y sabe quién que clase de cosas, esperaba que de compañero de habitación no tuviera nada rarillo…

Segunda planta la puerta 107, mi habitación, cogí aire y valor antes de llamar a la puerta, no contestó nadie, supuse que ya estaría durmiendo, metí la llave y abrí con cuidado la gran puerta de madera que pesaba como mil demonios. Me sorprendí al ver que era una habitación individual que no tendría que compartir con nadie y eso me alivió bastante, era pija y gótica para mi gusto, bastante cabe mencionar; las paredes pintadas de rojo Burdeos, cortinas de terciopelo moradas, armario antiguo del año de la pera de color negro y muy grande, alfombra de pelo blanca, cama de matrimonio con sábanas de seda negras y almohada de plumón, bastante cómoda por cierto. El baño era más normal ya que era todo completamente blanco y además de una cabina de ducha poseía una bañera enorme.

Deshice las maletas que estaban al lado del ventanal y guardé la ropa en el armario, y las fotos, pelotas de fútbol y los recuerdos los guardé en una caja en el fondo del armario, era una etapa de mi vida que debía dejar atrás, aproveché para poner un par de pósters y el calendario de chicas calientes que me había regalado Sai por mi cumpleaños en la puerta, cogí un calzoncillo limpio y una toalla y fui a relajarme en el baño; llené la bañera hasta arriba y me sumergí en ella, el agua estaba tan caliente que casi quemaba.

Al rato salí hecho un garbanzo mojado, me sequé el cuerpo con la toalla y me coloqué los calzones, luego sacudí un poco el pelo y lo sequé a medias con la toalla y me metí en la cama, poniendo el despertador a las tres de la tarde, tendría que pasarme a recoger el uniforme al despacho de Itachi…

Me desperté tarde, el puñetero despertador había muerto estampado contra la pared unos minutos antes cuando había sonado por primera vez, me puse el chándal naranja y negro, mi favorito, me peiné un poco y cogí la cartera que ya tenía dentro un cuaderno y un par de bolis para la clase, como un rayo amarillo crucé los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho de Itachi, antes de poder tocar la puerta él me abrió.

**-Llegas tarde Naruto-kun** –me reprendió.

-**Si vale, lo siento Itachi-san** –me disculpé sin muchas ganas.

Pasé al despacho y vi el uniforme colgado en una percha, he de decir que era horrendo y no me gustaba para nada.

**-Dios… es horrible** -susurré mientras comenzaba a desvestirme ante la atenta y pervertida mirada de Itachi en mi trasero.

Si se creía que no me daba cuenta… Este uniforme ya lo había llevado puesto una vez, aquella del invernadero, pero no me había puesto a fijarme en los detalles aunque a Sasuke le quedaba jodidamente bien, "me encanta como se le marca el culo y el paquete" pensaba mientras me vestía distraídamente. Guardé el chándal en la mochila.

-**Si ya estás listo vámonos, las clases hace tiempo que han comenzado** –Itachi bufó cansado.

Fuimos andando en completo silencio hasta llegar a un aula donde él se detuvo y llamó. Por la puerta a pareció el profesor de biología al que le faltaban un par de tuercas y otras le habían atravesado el cerebro.

-**Orochimaru-sensei **-dijo Itachi en un tono de voz bajo.

**-¿En que le puedo ayudar Itachi-sama? **–preguntó con una sonrisa asquerosa saliendo de la clase.

-**Hoy se incorpora a esta clase un nuevo alumno, viene de la clase diurna, ya sabes de quien te hablo **-añadió en tono confidencial al final y señalándome con la mirada.

-**Oh claro **–se sorprendió la serpiente, luego me miró y se relamió asquerosamente- **hazle pasar, le presentaré a la clase y se incorporará ahora mismo. **

-**Bien, lo dejo en tus manos **-dijo Itachi con tono sombrío.

-**Claro **-respondió esbozando una sonrisa que no me gustó nada.- **pasa** -me ordenó.

Entré en la case con pesadez hasta situarme en el lestrado y en frente de la clase, me sorprendí al ver a Sasuke y esbocé una sonrisilla traviesa al ver que él me miraba algo sonrojado.

-**Me llamo Namikaz**e –pronuncié con asco- **Naruto y espero llevarme bien con todos dattebayou**. -¡Ja! Eso era lo que menos esperaba.

-**Siéntate con Sasuke-kun **-dijo Orochimaru.

"_¡Genial! Me ha tocado la gorda!"_ pensé. Me acerqué sonriente a su asiento mientras le veía debatirse internamente,_ "ah… claro, lo de anoche"_

* * *

Flash Back

—**Te has corrido muy rápido, ha sido tu primera vez ¿no?**

—**Ríete si quieres**

—**De eso nada, me siento muy afortunado… Sasuke, voy a mancillar tu cuerpo virgen ****—**le dije orgulloso.

—**¿Qué te hace suponerlo? **—preguntó altivo.

—**Tu cuerpo me lo dice. Puedo oler tu esencia primeriza, tus caricias y besos inexpertos, puedo leer el miedo en tus ojos ante esto **—introduje uno de mis dedos y él se contrajo inevitablemente.— **¿ves?**

—**Cállate idiota **—dijo ofendido.

—**¡Kyaaa!** —gritó una voz.

—**Joder **—dije sacando los dedos de su interior y tapando la escena— **am, a ver… esto no es lo que parece-ttebayou** —comencé a explicar nerviosamente— **etto… estábamos practicando, ¡eso es! ****¡Practicando! **—_"Valla excusa Uzumaki Naruto" pensé._

—**Hinata, no preguntes **—dijo Sasuke tranquilo— **ve a los dormitorios, te lo explicaré cuando llegue. **

—**E-esta bien Sasuke-sama **—dijo marchándose roja como un tomate. _"¿Sasuke-sama?"_

—**¿Con que Sasuke-sama eh? **—le pregunté con unas sonrisilla, él se giró y me pegó un puñetazo del veinte.

—**¡Eres un gilipollas! **—gritó antes de marcharse.

Sasuke salió corriendo y juraría que iba llorando, me sentí muy mal, tal vez él pensara que había estado jugando pero no era cierto yo…

_Fin Flasback_

* * *

Arreglaría las cosas con él en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Sasuke levantó el brazo justo cuando me senté a su lado.

**-¿Sí Sasuke-kun? –**dijo Orochipe.

-**Orochimaru-sensei no me encuentro bien** -dijo- **¿puedo ir a la enfermería a ponerme una bolsa? **

-**Oh claro **-contestó- **Naruto acompáñale, no sea que se valla a desmayar por el camino** –sonrió y yo con él, por fin decía algo inteligente.

-**Claro-ttebayou **-contesté de buena gana.

Sasuke se levantó con prisas y yo le seguí, una vez fuera de la clase aproveché para aclarar las cosas.

-**Oye Sasuke tenemos que hablar-ttebayou **

-**Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo **-contestó acelerando el paso hacia la enfermería.

-**Sasuke **-le cogí del brazo- **en realidad no te sientes mal ¿verdad?, era solo una excusa para evitarme dattebayou**

**-Que inteligente dobe **-se soltó de mi agarre bruscamente y comenzó a andar de nuevo.

**-¡Ya basta! **-grité harto- **¡Estoy intentando disculparme por lo de anoche! **–dije.

-**No quiero tus disculpas **-contestó enfadado- **¿crees que puedes jugar con migo y luego botarme como haces con todas? No señor no, a mí no me utiliza nadie **–frunció el seño y apretó los puños con molestia.

**-¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tú no eres como las otras dattebayou! **

Le traté de convencer pero parecía que no le entraba en la cabeza, le volví a agarrar del brazo girándole y obligándole a mirarme a la cara, Sasuke me miró sorprendido por mi acción.

-**Sasuke, para mí tú no eres ningún juego** –dije con tristeza al recordar los lazos perdidos- **pero parece que así no lo entiendes, tendrá que ser de otra manera.**

Besé a Sasuke con fuerza intentando decirle de ese modo lo que no podía decirle textualmente, él se revolvió entre mis brazos pero yo le apreté con más fuerza intentando no hacerle daño y le pedí permiso para entrar en su boca, después de un tiempo se relajó y me permitió besarle con todas las ganas, coloqué una de mis manos en su cintura y le atraje hacia mí, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, él respondió rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello y respondiéndome el beso con intensidad y ganas reprimidas.

Poco a poco le fui conduciendo entre tropiezos y besos ansiosos hasta la enfermería donde por suerte no había nadie y allí le tumbé en una de las camas. Sasuke me ofrecía una imagen sublime, demasiado para mis hormonas y mis sentidos, simplemente es maravilloso, es un ángel negro, mi ángel negro.

Le besé de nuevo antes de que pudiera replicar algo, deslicé las manos desde sus hombros hasta las muñecas dándole caricias posesivas, poco a poco comencé a desabrochar los botones de la camisa mientras no dejaba de besarle con pasión y ternura. Una vez semidesnudo, dirigí mi ansiosa boca a sus pezones rosados y los succioné y lamí con adoración, él suspiraba y se retorcía, agarrando las sábanas con fuerza sin saber a donde dirigir su frustración y placer.

Bajé hasta su bragueta entre besos y caricias, degustando el sabor de su piel y sintiendo el calor del momento, en mi cuerpo miles de oleadas de nervios se extendían por mis entrañas, sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas para alguien como yo.

-**No tengas miedo Sasuke **-le dije antes de comenzar a prepararlo.

**-¿Qué haces? **–preguntó entre molesto y confundido.

**-Ya lo verás o mejor dicho, sentirás **–le sonreí para tranquilizarle con deseo y seguí a lo mío.

Le recordaba menos estrecho, su interior parecido a la goma, cálido y frió a la vez, extraño pero placentero, me estaba muriendo por meterme ahí. La cosa estaba un poco difícil así que decidí lubricarle con mi saliva, no quería meter la pata y estropear su primera vez, pensé que el sabor iba a ser asqueroso al ser esa parte de la anatomía pero fue todo lo contrario, tenía un sabor dulzón que no sabía de donde procedía, hundí bien al fondo la lengua buscando esa fuente y él gimió alto arqueándose de placer, cosa que me calentó y sirvió para erguir del todo mi erección. Comencé a masturbarle mientras iba metiendo el primer dedo para distraerle.

**-Na-Naruto **-gimió

-**Tranquilo –l**e dije.

El segundo entró sin complicaciones y comencé a sacarlos y meterlos lentamente, a abrirlos y cerrarlos con fuerza sin perderme las reacciones de su cara, a veces se encogía por el dolor y otras veces gemía jadeante mientras presionaba mis dedos, metí el tercero sin problemas y él comenzó a acompañar el vaivén con la cadera ligeramente.

"_Creo que ya es hora"_ pensé. Los extraje sin más miramientos al ver que él comenzaba a disfrutarlo realmente y aunque podría pasarme horas masturbándolo para ver sus reacciones yo también tengo mis necesidades.

Gruñó insatisfecho y reprimiendo una risotada me aproxime a su entrada, solo la rocé levemente y sentí mi excitación crecer aún más, cosa que creía totalmente imposible pero así era.

-**Ahora relájate e inspira profundamente **

Comencé a entrar lentamente mordiéndome los labios y arrugando la cara, era tan sumamente placentero que dolía, él estaba tenso, mucho, y joder me succionaba con ganas a la vez que intentaba expulsarme.

Entré del todo dando un empujón certero en alguna parte de su interior que hizo que él se revolviera y gimiera encantado, yo gruñí satisfecho.

-**Ah Sasuke, estás tan estrecho... –**me relamí los labios.

Acto seguido comencé a moverme lentamente pero con fuerza para dar más veces ahí dentro, él comenzó a seguirme el juego muy activamente agarrándose a los barrotes y empujándose sobre mi verga cuando yo se la metía y saliendo cuando yo me retiraba.

No podía dejar de mirarle embobado, Sasuke era tan perfecto y puro que no se merecía a un demonio como yo, sonreí con ironía y aceleré las penetraciones, subí sus piernas hasta casi su cabeza y me monté en él.

Más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo, mejor. Solo él y yo, sin preocupaciones, sin malos rollos, sin culpabilidad y sin Kyuubi, un momento ¿y Kyuubi?

-_**Estoy aquí mocoso**_ –dijo- _**¿Crees que me perdería como desvirgarías a Sasuke? No me jodas **_

**-No, claro que no** –contesté con una sonrisa- s**olo observa y disfruta como me lo follo** –le dije con superioridad.

Sasuke estaba perdido en el placer que le estaba brindando ajeno a todo.

-**Sasuke te amo tanto...-**le susurré al oído.

Buscó mi cara y me besó con ansias, buscando un contacto más profundo y lujurioso conmigo. Acaricié sus muslos y me pegué más a él sin dejar de follarle en ningún momento.

**-Yo también Naruto, yo también y no sabes cuanto –c**ontestó al cabo de un rato.

Sonreí malévolamente, acababa de conseguirlo, le besé de nuevo dulcemente, mostrando mi felicidad.

**-No sabes cuanto tiempo llevo esperándote**

Le penetré fuertemente y él chilló complacido, sentí su nariz rozando ese punto, sentí su lengua recorriendo toda su extensión y poco después unos colmillos clavárseme con fuerza, haciendo que casi me corriera en el momento por el placer que inundó mi cuerpo, seguí penetrando pero más lentamente ya que el placer de su succión me estaba dejando sin fuerzas.

-**Joder si sigues chupando así de fuerte me correré enseguida –**le advertí.

Sasuke siguió chupando y de pronto sentí una presión tan dolorosa y placentera en mi miembro que no pude evitar correrme abundantemente en su interior, él también terminó entre nuestros cuerpos dejándolo todo pegajoso y caliente con olor a sexo.

Me dejé caer sobre Sasuke exhausto y él no estaba menos cansado, solté sus piernas permitiendo que se acomodara y sus colmillos liberaron mi cuello. Me sentía algo mareado por la pérdida se sangre, como si me hubiera fumado un porro de maría.

Le besé con cariño y él comenzó a cerrar los ojos cansado, tomé la sabana y nos tapé con ella le abrazé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro estando él bocarriba y yo de lado.

-**Duerme tranquilo Sasuke, porque cuando despiertes ya nada será lo mismo **

Esperé a cerciorarme de que se quedaba dormido y me levanté unos minutos después de la cama, recogí la ropa, yo me vestí y al él se la dejé doblada encima de la silla.

-**Todo tuyo Kyuubi** –le dije.

-_**Bien.**_

Tomé el control del cuerpo de Naruto, se sentía pesado, dirigí una mirada rápida al cuerpo de Sasuke y me acerqué a observarle detenidamente.

-_**No has cambiando nada mi niño, sigues igual que hace mil años**_ –le susurré mientras le peinaba el pelo con los dedos- _**lástima que no me recuerdes.**_

Me separé de su cuerpo y salí de la enfermería con paso decidido hacia la azotea donde me relajaría fumándome un cigarrillo. Ahora Naruto debía estar dormitando en mi interior por lo que podía pensar tranquilo sin que él se enterase de nada "_Esto de compartir mente y cuerpo es un verdadero coñazo"_ me dije.

Miré la luna llena y cerré los ojos mientras el viento mecía mi pelo y acariciaba mi piel, admirando la calma que precede a la tormenta.

-_**Uchiha, me alegra verte por aquí**_–le saludé.

-**Cuéntale ese cuento a otro** –dijo sentándose a mi lado- **a mí no me la das.**

_-__**Pensé que te habían atravesado el corazón cuando lo de la reina Isabel II.**_

**-Hmp, más quisieras. ¿Dónde está mi cuerpo?**

**-**_**Oh… está durmiendo plácidamente, me lo he tirado.**_

**-¡¿Qué?!** –preguntó exaltado y encolerizado.

_**-Bueno en realidad ha sido el mocoso.**_

**-¡Será usuratonkachi! Maldita sea… ¿Dónde está mi hermano?** –preguntó algo molesto.

-_**Creo que rellenándole el culo a su secretario**_ –se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

Se marchó y yo me terminé el cigarro con una sonrisilla impropia de mí, si él ya había regresado eso solo significaba una cosa; caos.

* * *

**Mikochan92**: mis disculpas para quien no lo guste el gore… ¿quién será el personaje que acaba de aparecer? Creo que es bastante obvio… ¡gracias por leer y dejar review!


	8. Desatado

Cuando me desperté me hallaba solo en la enfermería, mi ropa se encontraba doblada perfectamente en la banca a los pies de la cama, estaba algo amodorrado y no fue hasta unos segundos después que pude comprender que hacía yo en ese lugar. Naruto y yo… lo habíamos echo. Frunciendo el ceño me sonrojé, acababa de perder mi virginidad con un hombre que ni si quiera era mi pareja y aun así no me parecía mal. Al levantarme para vestirme escuché la puerta de la enfermería abrirse, debía ser la doctora, me apresuré en abrocharme los pantalones y dominar un poco mi pelo.

— **¿Ya te encuentras mejor Uchiha?** –preguntó al sentarse en su silla negra.

Se trataba de una mujer madura, voluptuosa y rubia de ojos marrones, vestida con una bata blanca solo abrochada por un botón. Dr. Tsunade ponía en su identificación.

—**Ya me marchaba** —contesté.

—**Muy bien, si vuelves a recaer no dudes en pasarte por aquí, te prepararé un par de bolsas** —dijo desinteresadamente mientras miraba el periódico. —**He ganado la lotería…** —susurró incrédula.

—**Felicitaciones **

Salí de la habitación cerrando tras de mi, escuché a Tsunade maldecir y aunque en ese momento no entendía por qué, más tarde si lo haría. El edificio se encontraba medio vacío, solo quedaban algunos profesores corrigiendo tareas o preparando las clases del horario nocturno. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo dentro de mí se retorcía en escalofríos, no pude evitar llevarme las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, siempre lo hago cuando estoy inquieto. _"¿A dónde habrá ido ese Dobe?"_ me preguntaba. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la residencia nocturna, con los primeros rayos de sol asomándose entre los frondosos árboles que rodean el valle donde se encuentra el internado, Neji hizo que me detuviese.

— **¡Sasuke!** —Me llamó.

— **¿Qué ocurre Neji?** —No tenía ni idea de donde había salido.

— **¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado? **—preguntó serio. Sus ojos normalmente tranquilos mostraban una expresión preocupada. —**Es sobre Hinata, creo que hay algo que deberías saber.**

—**De acuerdo, vayamos a mi habitación.**

— **¡No!** —exclamó tomándome del brazo y guiándome en dirección contraria a las habitaciones. —**No es seguro**. —explico.

¿Por qué no iba a ser seguro? ¿Tendría algo que ver con mi hermano o Naruto? No entendía nada pero a la vez mi instinto me decía que algo raro estaba pasando en el internado, todo estaba muy tranquilo y en silencio a pesar de la hora que era, tampoco llevaba mucho aquí pero algo raro se estaba cociendo. Caminamos por un sendero que comenzaba pasado el puente de los dormitorios nocturnos hacia el edificio de las clases, entre helechos, hojas y ramas de grandes árboles llegamos a un merendero abandonado cerca de un riachuelo casi seco; Neji se sentó en uno de los bancos de piedra alrededor de la mesa del mismo material y yo enfrente, durante el trayecto ambos nos habíamos mantenido callados y solo se oía nuestro paso apresurado y las respiraciones agitadas.

—**No te andes con rodeos y ve al grano** —pedí secamente.

—**Este tema es algo delicado y me gustaría que lo entendieras y no lo malinterpretaras desde un principio, a sí que tendré que dar rodeos esenciales para poder llegar al grano de forma adecuada**. —Dijo.

—**Comienza pues, quiero irme a dormir**. —comenté molesto.

La idea de que Naruto se hubiera marchado mientras dormía tras aquello me tenía intrigado y molesto por lo que quería hablar con él cuanto antes y dependiendo de su respuesta le rompería o no la cara.

—**Hace algunos años, cuando nuestro clan reconocido y temido por igual por los seres sobrenaturales, ella y yo hicimos la promesa de pasara lo que pasara nunca nos ocultaríamos nada y no nos traicionaríamos**. —"_Que interesante…_" pensé con ironía sonriendo falsamente. —**Sé que parece estúpido pero créeme, Hinata está ocultándome algo muy importante y siento que está en peligro, además de eso por tu culpa. **

— **¿Mi culpa?** —fruncí el ceño.

—**Al tema. Nuestro clan sufrió una terrible guerra civil a causa de las líneas herenciales y de poder, se dio el caso de que un miembro de la rama secundaria era de sangre más pura demoníaca que la propia heredera y próxima cabeza del clan, esto desencadenó una lucha entre todas las familias por imponer a sus hijos como herederos ya que al ser ella tan débil no podían dejar que el clan callera en desgracia y se rieran de sus miembros. Después de unos años de guerras y hambre, la heredera por sangre decidió firmar un pacto con un demonio puro que a cambio de su alma la dio poder para subyugar a sus familiares con la promesa de que un día regresaría para tomar lo que es suyo.**

—**Ajam, no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con Hinata y conmigo**. —confesé aburrido.

—**Hinata ha sido elegida para ser el pago del demonio pues ha sido la primera mujer en nacer desde aquella guerra. Y ese demonio Sasuke, no eres otro si no tú.**

— **¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Me tomas el pelo? Esto no es gracioso, ya he tenido suficiente de tus estupideces **—sentencié levantándome dispuesto a marchar.

—**Sasuke espera** —pidió agarrándome la muñeca.

—**Suelta** —me zafé bruscamente. —**No sé quien te ha dicho que hagas esto, o mejor dicho creo que sí se quien y no es gracioso. Ahora desaparece de mi vista y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.**

¡¿Pero quién se había inventado esa pamplina?! No podían dejarme en paz, no, todo el tiempo detrás alguien a tocarme las narices, si no es esto es lo otro, si no la sangre, si no alguna idiota de hormonas revolucionadas, si no el usuratoncachi… Mi mente se quedó unos segundos en el limbo mientras recordaba sus besos y el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, cálidos y suaves. Sacudí la cabeza bruscamente y me di con una rama que sobresalía demasiado. _"Un momento, no recuerdo haber venido por aquí. ¡Mierda me he confundido de camino!_" pensé molesto. ¿Y ahora como volvía a los dormitorios? No tenía ni idea de por donde había venido así que no sabía como volver ni siquiera al merendero donde había estado con Neji hace solo unos momentos. Bufé, ¿Qué más podía salir mal hoy? Los rayos de sol comenzaban a calentar demasiado y apenas podía moverme a gusto. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer si me encontraba perdido? Me preguntaba si alguien se daría cuenta de mi ausencia y vendría a buscarme o si por el contrario se encontrase ya todo el mundo descansando ignorantes de mí.

Busqué un lugar confortable y fresco, bajo la copa de un gran árbol y el gran tronco me recosté y cerré los ojos tratando de pensar y trazar un plan para salir de aquel lugar o para que al menos pudieran encontrarme si venían en mi busca. Genial, simplemente genial, perdido en el bosque a la espera de un milagro.

[…]

Abrí los ojos y ya era noche cerrada, me había quedado dormido mientras pensaba en como escapar, intenté apoyarme en el árbol para moverme pero no había árbol en el que apoyarme, me encontraba en mi cama, pero no en la de los dormitorios, si no en la cama de mi habitación de la mansión Uchiha, todo esto me parecía muy raro, ¿acaso no estaba en el bosque? ¿Me habrían rescatado sin que me diera cuenta mientras dormía?

—**Veo que ya has despertado, tsk.** —dijo alguien.

— **¿Quién anda ahí?** –pregunté con la voz ronca a causa de la sequedad de mi garganta.

—**Hmm ¿No sabes quién soy? Parece que este no es tan inteligente como lo pintaron…** —murmuró molesto. Su voz me resultaba terriblemente familiar. — **Soy Uchiha Sasuke, el verdadero.**

De las sombras apareció un hombre joven rondando la veintena, de tez pálida, ojos afilados negros, nariz recta y labios finos, con el pelo negro enmarcando su rostro ceniciento y un extraño kimono de pantalones morado oscuro sujetos con una soga morada y camisa blanca. Era mi vivo retrato con un par de años más. Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a toda velocidad y me quedé en shock. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

—**No, tú no puedes ser yo** —bramé confuso desde la cama donde me encontraba recostado.

Él sonrió con sorna y se colocó el pelo levemente antes de comenzar a andar hacia donde me encontraba para después sentarse a mi lado con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra y observarme con los ojos penetrantes y fríos que poseía, me miró unos segundos analizándome y después de un cabeceo y un chasquido de lengua sonrió burlonamente. Yo me encontraba paralizado, no podía creerlo, él decía ser el verdadero Sasuke, se veía como yo, más maduro y frío tal vez, pero un reflejo de mi mismo que tenía voz y pensamiento me estaba hablando y dándome a entender que yo no era quien creía ser.

–**Es cierto, en realidad yo no soy tú, tú eres un experimento fallido, algo creado de mi sangre para mi uso, no eres dueño de ti mismo, porque eres mío, no eres nadie, eres solo un contenedor, mi próximo cuerpo a decir verdad. **

—**No entiendo nada** —me encontraba perplejo, no podía razonar ni pensar, ¡es que era de locos!

—**No es necesario que entiendas nada, solo debes morir, estás usando un nombre y usurpando una vida que no te pertenece y que te ha sido otorgada con el fin de que yo disponga de ti. Todos tus recuerdos no son más que fantasías impuestas en tu cerebro.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?** —quise saber asustado.

—**Tú solo llevas conscient días, nada de lo que recuerdas es real, solo has vivido este tiempo porque Itachi es un mal nacido idiota que decidió jugar un poco contigo mientras yo no estaba** —gruñó— **Tu vida es mía, tú has sido creado para que yo pueda vivir, eres por así decirlo, un clon modificado genéticamente para ser más fuerte y mejor que este cuerpo que ocupo.**

— **¿A sí que todo lo que me queda es morir? ¿Morir y desaparecer para tú ocupes mi cuerpo?** —pregunté irónico. —**Estás loco si crees que te voy a creer una palabra y voy a entregarme a ti a sí de fácil.**

—**Hm, veo que no eres tan idiota como pensaba, aun así, la verdad sigue siendo la verdad por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo. Y ahora, vas a dormir un rato **_**eternamente**_**.**

No me había dado cuenta de que unas agujas perforaban mi piel y me drogaban hasta que los párpados dejaron de responderme y entré en la total oscuridad y silencio. ¿A sí se iba a acabar mi vida? ¿Sin haber vivido si quiera? ¿Sin poder haber conocido más a Naruto?

Naruto…

— _**¡Sasuke-teme!**_

* * *

**Autora**: ¡Después de mil años vuelvo con esta historia! Creo que la mayoría de mis lectores antiguos ya se habrán olvidado de esto pero bueno, no la quiero dejar inconclusa. Me ha costado horrores encontrar como enlazar este mini cap con la siguiente parte de la historia, pido disculpas por este horrible capítulo enano pero es necesario para (leer arriba soy vaga).

En el siguiente capítulo el narrador será en 3era persona y vamos a ir destapando los misterios de este fanfic loco y sin sentido xD. Os espero pronto, grandes besos y abrazos para todos.


	9. A strange love in strange circumstances

Aquella noche habían sucedido hechos extraños, Itachi, el director, se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio observando la pantalla de su ordenador en la cual se mostraban unas imágenes de gatitos en diferentes posturas, disfrazados o haciendo alguna trastada. Alguien tocó la puerta y el moreno dio permiso para pasar, se trataba de Deidara, el profesor de arte, que cargaba con una caja llena de modelajes hechos por los alumnos del internado, la posó sobre una esquina del escritorio y suspiró cansado.

—**Aquí están los preseleccionados para que les eches un vistazo. Hum.** —indicó al Uchiha.

—**Muy bien luego los revisaré, ahora estoy ocupado **—contestó distraído.

Deidara se aproximó a la silla de Itachi para poder ver que era eso que le mantenía ocupado, no pudo evitar poner cara de circunstancia mientras un goterón aparecía en su frente. Itachi amaba los gatos hasta el punto de ser un vicio tan insano como el tabaco o las drogas, tenía todos sus aparatos electrónicos llenos de imágenes de gatos, peluches de gatos, disfraces de gatos -cada cual más pervertido- bolis de gatos, sábanas de gatos…

— **¿Podrías tomarte en serio un rato tu cargo? Hum** —preguntó molesto.

—**Está bien, de todos modos no han subido ningún Wallpaper nuevo al blog…** —susurró para si.

Itachi y Deidara se pusieron a la tarea de declarar ganador el modelaje de este año. Entre ellos destacaba la imagen de una virgen llorona bastante bien echa, pero el que decidieron que sería el ganador fue un Ecce Homo ya que les pareció divertido y una humorística forma de recordar al Jesucristo mal restaurado de Cecilia, cuando terminaron se sentaron juntos en el sofá más grande a tomar un café.

—**He estado pensado en ello mucho últimamente y la verdad no sé que hacer al respecto** –confesó Itachi.

— **¿A qué te refieres? Hum.** —preguntó curioso.

—**Es sobre Sasuke, mi hermano. Últimamente estoy preocupado por él, sé que no le he tratado muy bien en el pasado cercano, pero me duele mucho que no quiera ni verme a la cara**. —Itachi sollozó levemente.

—**Ohh vamos, seguro que eso es cosa de la adolescencia ya sabes. Hum —**trató de consolarlo— **nuevos amigos, chicas, chicos, tu nuevo cuerpo y forma de ver las cosas… ¡¿Itachi?!** —se sorprendió.

Itachi había aprovechado la pequeña distracción del rubio para comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón de su traje y colarse bajo este, Deidara sobresaltado aunque no disgustado, intentó deshacerse el abrazo que le ofrecía el mayor.

—**Te dije que lo nuestro había terminado. Hum** —regañó.

—**Pues tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo** —le susurró al oído.

—**Itachi…**

—**He tenido un largo y duro día de trabajo, creo que me merezco este descanso ¿verdad?** —interrogó con la voz ronca y sexy que sabía que volvía loco a Deidara.

—**Pero…** —Trató de protestar.

—**Shh** —le calló el moreno antes de besarle apasionadamente.

—**Lemon Ita-Dei**—

Itachi devoraba los labios esponjosos y húmedos de Deidara mientras que con sus manos le iba desnudando lentamente, el rubio por su parte se aferraba al pelo azabache y tironeaba de vez en cuando mostrando su agrado a las caricias y besos que el director le propinaba. Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que habían cortado, no estaba seguro de si había sido lo correcto pero llegó un punto en el que él se había cansado de escuchar siempre el Sasuke por aquí y por allá, él quería ser su foco de atención y no otro, por mucho que se tratara de su hermano menor.

La pálida mano abarcó y abrigó el miembro ya erecto y húmedo de Deidara que gruñó con gusto cuando este comenzó a moverse. El ambiente se notaba caldeado y lujurioso, los labios de Itachi se dirigieron automáticamente hacia los pezones morenos para succionarlos y lamerlos sin pausa.

—**Sigues siendo tan sensible aquí como recordaba.**

—**Calla…Hum** —balbuceó.

— **¿Te gusta que te toque aquí?—**preguntó presionando el glande con los dedos suavemente.

Deidara no contestó, no quería acrecentar el orgullo del moreno más aun, decidió tomar el también parte en el juego y se subió sobre las piernas de Itachi para comenzar a lamerle la oreja y susurrarle obscenidades. Itachi ante tal acción no pudo evitar gemir complacido lo que alegró al rubio, después de haber sido amantes durante tanto tiempo no era de extrañar que aún supiera como darle placer. Después de unos minutos de juegos en los que rozaban sus prominentes erecciones, se besaban y tocaban tortuosamente en sus puntos débiles, el moren decidió que había llegado el momento de pasar al tema de una vez por todas ya que llevaba tiempo sin ese tipo de atenciones y su paciencia estaba al límite. Cargó al rubio que se dejó llevar dócilmente hasta el escritorio donde lo acostó después de mover los utensilios que lo ocupaban, bocarriba y sin ropa se hallaba Deidara a la espera de que Itachi le tomara.

Itachi se colocó entre sus piernas y tiró desde sus caderas hacia él para acomodarlo en la postura deseada, luego dirigió su miembro a la entrada de Deidara y poco a poco se fue hundiendo en su carne hasta ser absorbido por completo. Después de unos segundos de espera para que Deidara se acomodara a la intromisión, comenzó a moverse lentamente, el cabello de ambos se balanceaba al ritmo de las penetraciones que poco a poco se fueron tornando más rápidas pero menos profundas. El rubio tomó su miembro con una mano y comenzó a masturbarse para llegar al deseado orgasmo a la vez que su seme, el sudor cubría ambos cuerpos y a Itachi ya le temblaban los brazos del esfuerzo y la liberación próxima.

—**Itachi estoy apunto. Hum** —avisó Deidara.

—**No me queda mucho** —contestó entre gemidos roncos el moreno.

Así, cada vez más lento y profundo, ambos se fueron dejando llevar por el placer para finalmente llegar al orgasmo casi a la vez, primero se liberó Itachi clavando las uñas en la cadera de Deidara y este al sentirse rebosar llegó al orgasmo segundos después. Cansados y satisfechos estuvieron unos momentos el uno sobre el otro hasta que el contacto se les hizo incómodo y decidieron separarse.

**-Fin lemon Ita-Dei-**

Itachi comenzó a vestirse de nuevo con el traje negro de corbata roja y Deidara con los pantalones de tela y la camisa de manga larga verde musgo que llevaba ese día. Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento y ambos suspiraron de alivio al no haberse visto descubiertos.

—Adelante —dio paso el director.

Kisame, un hombre alto y de piel azulina con extraños rasgos, vestido con un traje gris oscuro entró en el despacho con cara de preocupación.

—**Hola Deidara **—saludó.

—**Kisame** —respondió a modo de saludo el rubio— **ya me marchaba, tengo asuntos que me requieren, Itachi. Hum **—se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— **¿Qué ocurre?** —preguntó el director.

—**Tu **_**hermano**_** Sasuke ha llegado, quiere verte cuanto antes, está ahí fuera.** —indicó con la cabeza hacia la ventana.

Itachi se acomodó el pelo en una coleta baja y sin decir nada se marchó rumbo al exterior del edificio tras el cual se hallaba un pequeño jardín de bonsáis que cuidaba exclusivamente y cuyo paso estaba reservado para sí mismo. En un banco de piedra caliza estaba sentado Sasuke, vestido con un pantalón morado oscuro sujeto con un cinturón de cuerda gruesa morado y camisa blanca ancha, miraba hacia la espesura con pose de modelo digna de una fotografía, lástima que su hermano no pudiera aparecer en ellas porque sin duda le hubiera echo una fotografía en ese momento.

–**Aniki **—saludó Sasuke.

—**Ototo, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.** —dijo sentándose a su lado.

—**Hm. Veo que has estado entretenido en mi ausencia.** —soltó mordazmente. Itachi tragó. —**No sabía que te hubiera dado permiso para jugar con mis cosas. **

—**Sasuke…**

—**Es igual, ¿Dónde está?** —preguntó enfadado.

—**Debería estar en su habitación.**

Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia el edificio de los dormitorios nocturnos, dejando a Itachi allí sentado sumido en sus pensamientos, por el camino se topó con un hanyu que le miró sorprendido.

—**Sasuke **—dijo sorprendido.

— **¿Si?** —preguntó.

"_Maldito Itachi"_

—**No, tú no eres el Sasuke que conozco.** —sentenció Neji con el ceño fruncido.

—**Ohh así que le conoces… ¿Dónde está? **—Neji no habló y trató de mantenerse impasible ante la mirada arrolladora de este Sasuke, definitivamente no le gustaba nada. **— ¿No vas a hablar? Muy bien.**

Antes de que Neji pudiera reaccionar Sasuke se había colocado tras de él y le sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y las manos con la otra tras la espalda, se aproximó a su cuello y antes de clavarle los colmillos sonrió tétricamente.

—**Si tú no quieres hablar, tu sangre lo hará.**

Dicho eso empujó sus blancos colmillos a través de la carne del cuello de Neji hasta llegar a su yugular, bebió de sus sangre lo necesario para que los recientes recuerdos de Neji afloraran hasta él. "_Así que está cerca…"_ pensó. Tras soltar al ojiblanco se marchó con prisa hacia el bosque dejando el cuerpo en el suelo, comenzó a buscar el aroma de su nuevo cuerpo ya que este es un poco distinto al suyo y lo halló tumbado contra un gran tronco de sauce. Se detuvo unos segundos a admirarle y después lo tomó en brazos alejándose del lugar, una limusina tintada le esperaba en el puente a los dormitorios nocturnos donde se montó.

—**A la mansión Uchiha. **

[…]

Después de que Sasuke se hubiera marchado, Kurama se sumergió en un sueño y le dio de vuelta la consciencia a Naruto, quien al verse al mando de nuevo lo primero que hizo fue ir a la enfermería, pero Sasuke ya no estaba allí, así que se dirigía a la habitación de este para hablar con el pues el remordimiento de conciencia le estaba matando cuando encontró el cuerpo de Neji tirado en el suelo. Sin dudar le recogió y llevó a su propio cuarto donde le acostó en la gran cama, solo le faltaba algo de hierro. Entró al baño y se dio una rápida ducha para ponerse un chándal naranja y negro, cuando salió Neji ya había recobrado la consciencia.

— **¿Qué ha pasado-tebayou?** —preguntó preocupado.

Neji tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que había ocurrido, se incorporó algo y llamó Naruto para que se acercase ya que se encontraba muy débil y apenas podía hablar.

—**Sasuke… problemas... Uchiha…** —tras decir eso volvió a desmayarse y Naruto se quedó perplejo.

— **¿Sasuke en problemas? ¡Itachi!** —se dijo.

Salió disparado de la habitación, chocando con el mobiliario pero no le importó el dolor de su dedo meñique y siguió corriendo como loco hasta llegar al despacho del director, pero allí no había nadie. Naruto no sabía que hacer, se encontraba desesperado, había buscado por todas partes y no había sido capaz de encontrar a Sasuke o al menos a Itachi, en un momento de lucidez decidió llamar a Kurama, él podía ayudarle.

— ¡**Kurama**! —gritó mentalmente esperando que el pelirrojo le escuchase.

— **¿Qué quieres mocoso? **—respondió molesto, odiaba que le despertaran.

—**Necesito encontrar a Sasuke, ¡es urgente Dattebayou!** —gritó.

—**Puf **—gruñó— **Probablemente esté en su casa**. —dijo. En realidad no lo sabía ni le importaba.

— **¡Eso es!**

Naruto corrió como un rayo amarillo hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, a una media hora en coche, pero él tardó mucho menos gracias al demonio de su interior, de todas formas solo pasaban dos autobuses al día, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y pedirle ayuda a Kurama para poder desplazarse más rápido hacia la mansión Uchiha, Naruto no sabía de su ubicación pero Kyuubi sí.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la mansión Uchiha esta estaba en completo silencio y a oscuras, como si estuvieses abandonada. Le pareció exraño y un escalofrío trepó por su espalda, algo no andaba bien. Caminó lo más silencioso que pudo en dirección al lugar que le había indicado Kurama, el sótano, la doble puerta estaba cerrada pero no le fue difícil abrirla, en su interior se encontraba Sasuke vestido de una extraña manera, devorando a… ¡¿Sasuke?!

—**What the Fuck?!** —dijo Naruto nada más ver la escena.

Sasuke se giró y miró a la persona que acababa de entrar por la puerta, se trataba de Naruto.

—**Naruto **—le llamó ido.

—**¿Sasuke?** —preguntó.

Sasuke corrió a abrazar a Naruto quien sorprendido por la muestra de afecto repentina en esa situación tan extraña no supo que hacer. Simplemente dejó que el moreno le abrazara pero de pronto sintió algo raro removerse en su interior cuando desvió la mirada y vio que el Sasuke que estaba tendido en la cama no se movía y llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela. Kurama gruñó.

—**Tú no eres Sasuke **—dijo apartándolo.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua molesto, ¿Qué él no era Sasuke? El impostor era el que estaba ahí muerto, no él. Él estaba vivo, ¡estaba vivo!.

—**Naruto, yo soy Sasuke, no exactamente el de antes, no exactamente el otro Sasuke**.

Naruto le miró confundido, no entendía nada.

—**No te preocupes por él, no va a molestarnos más, ¿verdad Kurama?** —preguntó al interior de Naruto.

—**Vaya, esto si que no me lo esperaba.** —dijo Kurama a través del cuerpo de Naruto.

—**¿Qué es todo esto Dattebayou?** —preguntó irritado.

—**Bueno, ya puedes ir abandonado ese cuerpo demonio** —desafió Sasuke.

Kurama sonrió, se le habían torcido los planes,_ "Vaya por Dios, bueno, la verdad es que la idea de ser un Dios no es para mí"_ se dijo. El demonio comenzó a sacar una extraña energía del cuerpo de Naruto que se fue materializando en un joven pelirrojo con colmillos, alto y fibroso de tez morena justo al lado del rubio, por su puesto desnudo.

—**Eres un aburrido, no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de acabar con el verdadero Sasuke, en fin**. —gruñó.

—**Ya… tus planes no iban por este camino ¿verdad? Lárgate antes de que te rebane el cuello.** —ordenó.

Kurama se marchó por la gran puerta doble de forma silenciosa, Naruto no podía apartar la vista de Sasuke pero se encontraba muy confuso y no sabía que estaba pasando, ¿acababa de librarse del contrato con Kurama? Realmente, ¿Por qué había dos Sasukes? ¡No entendía nada! La cabeza le iba a explotar de tanto pensar…

—**Dobe, deja de alucinar** —dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.— **es cierto que he cambiado un poco, pero sigo siendo el mismo Sasuke que conociste en el internado, y tranquilo, en realidad no me importa que fueras a traicionar y dejarme morir para que salvaras el culo con el demonio** —rió sombríamente— **agradezco esta nueva oportunidad que se me brinda.**

—**Pero entonces ¿eres ese Sasuke?** —preguntó confuso y esperanzado.

—**Sí Naruto, sí, **_**soy tu**_** Sasuke.** —sonrió de lado.

**_-Flash Back-_**

Noté un dolor en el cuello, agudo y punzante, para nada placentero y mis ojos se abrieron como platos, la adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo a toda prisa. El otro Sasuke se estaba llevando mi vida poco a poco, yo no quería morir, me negaba a ello, y cuando mi corazón estuvo a punto de pararse, me concentré en apoderarme de la mente del otro cuerpo.

Sasuke no se lo esperaba, la verdad es que yo tampoco. En realidad ninguno de los dos murió, solo se quedó un cuerpo vacío y nuestras consciencias se fusionaron, no tengo ni idea de porqué, de si esto debía ser así o lo provoqué en mi último aliento con algún nuevo poder sobrenatural desconocido. Lo único que sabía es que ahora por fin, era libre.

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

—**¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que eres humano otra vez?** —le preguntó Sasuke.

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados a la orilla de la playa observando la puesta de sol, habían ocurrido muchas cosas en pocos días, había pasado de ser un monstruo a ser alguien normal, de estar solo a estar con él, y ahora de pronto a verse liberado, ¿Qué le deparaba el mundo?.

—**No lo sé, la gente que conocía y apreciaba ya no tiene recuerdos de mí. ¿Y tú?**

—**Creo que voy a recorrer el mundo, tengo muchos recuerdos, pero no terminan de ser míos, quisiera hacer algunos nuevos por mí mismo **—contestó Sasuke mirando las olas.

Naruto se entristeció al ver que Sasuke se levantaba y se alistaba para marcharse.

—**¿No vienes dobe?** —preguntó al ver que no le seguía.

Naruto le miró con una gran sonrisa y se abalanzó contra Sasuke hasta tirarle al suelo.

—**Voy a necesitar comida para el viaje** —dijo Sasuke divertido.

—**Calla teme** — y le besó.

* * *

**Human y Vampire… a strange love in strange circumstances**

* * *

Autora: Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer, siento haber dejado la historia tanto tiempo abandonada, pero bueno, también me disculpo si el final no es de su agrado, pero sinceramente no iba a continuar la historia más, demasiado tiempo sin tocarla, esto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido, nos vemos bss.


End file.
